Fifty Shades Together
by Lizzyk121
Summary: Christian and Ana's story from the end of Fifty Shades Freed and onwards through their life together pre and post epilogue. Changes POV a fair bit but I'll try to keep them the same where possible. Rated M for language and sexual content. The story is better than the summary I promise. No cheating.
1. The Tantrum

**Christian's POV**

I wait in the car for Ana. Something is very wrong with her, I just know it. It isn't like her to reply to emails like that, no matter how busy she is. I stare absently at the doors to SIP, willing her to walk out next, and then I see her.

I scoot over to the next seat, and sit up a little straighter when she opens the door.

'Hi,' I say warily. I try to gauge her emotions from her face, but she seems to have mastered my impassive look.

'Hi,' she responds quietly, too quietly. Oh shit, what have I done now?

'What's wrong?' I ask and am immediately irritated when she shakes her hair and tells me nothing. Does she think I'm blind? I watch her face as she seems to have an internal battle with herself and I decide to probe further. She is really starting to worry me now.

'Is work alright?' She says that it's fine and again I feel my irritation rise.

'Ana, what's wrong,' I ask in the tone of voice that I know usually has her telling me whatever it is right away.

'I've just missed you that's all, and I've been worried about Ray.'

Oh thank god. Of course she's been worried about Ray, I'm an idiot for not have guessed it before. I tell her what mom told me earlier and then notice that she is looking a bit pale, so I ask the question I think I have asked her a million times in all the time I've known her.

'Have you eaten today,' my irritation returns when I see colour stain her cheeks. 'Ana,' I warn.

She shuts her eyes as if shaking her head at some nagging thought and then says 'I'll eat this evening. I haven't really had time.'

Dammit Ana. My irritation bursts and I say something snarky about adding feeding her to the security details list of instructions.

'I'm sorry, I'll eat' She says tiredly, 'It's just been a weird day, moving dad and all.'

I know what she's doing, and dammit it's working. I press my lips together to stop myself saying anything else and we both return to staring blankly out the window.

The rest of the journey passes somewhat more companionably. I tell her I'm meant to be going to Taiwan, and ask her to come with me. As I knew she would, she declines on the grounds that she needs to work. I both try to reassure her about my going away and press her for information. For all she said about Ray being the problem, I know that she is keeping something from me. I wish she'd tell me what it is.

* * *

To my relief Ana seemed to perk up a bit when we went to see Ray. She always seems more relaxed around him that she is around most other people. As a result I tend to watch her more closely when she is with him, and so didn't miss the moment she began to withdraw back into herself when it was time for us to leave. By the time we reach Escala she is once again nearly silent and brooding.

I shoot her glances while we eat Gail's excellently prepared food. While I am as usual eating everything that is one my plate, she just seems to be pushing hers around her plate. This is getting ridiculous. I drop my fork onto my plate with some force and turn to look at her fully.

'Dammit Ana, will you tell me what's wrong?' I push my plate away, and then make an effort to soften my tone, 'Please you're driving me crazy.'

For what seems like an eternity I sit there looking at her. I am still watching her when I see the resolve form in her face and she looks up at me, all steely determination.

'I'm pregnant.'

My entire body stiffens. Did she just tell me she was pregnant? Surely I've heard that wrong.

'What?' I whisper in a hoarse voice. I am sure that by now there is no colour at all left in my face.

'I'm pregnant,' she repeats and it is as though my brain is thrown into overdrive.

But we used contraception. We should have been safe, and I know that what I say next is possibly the most stupid thing to say in this situation of all time but I can't stop myself.

'How?'

Colour once again stains her cheeks and she gives me a sarcastic 'How do you think' look in response. Usually I would fully understand why she is giving me this look but I am not in a rational mood right now. My initial shock is rapidly transforming into anger and an overwhelming panic.

'You're shot,' I spit the words out at her and she flinches but right now I don't give a fuck, 'Did you forget your shot.'

She just stares at me, and if I had been in a reasonable state of mind I would be able to see that right now she is probably paralysed by my reaction but instead her impassive stare just makes me madder.

'Christ Ana,' I bellow and bring my fist down onto the table, hard and then get up from the dining chair, nearly turning it over in my haste to try and escape from the inescapable situation.

'You have one thing. ONE THING to remember. Shit, I don't fucking believe it. How could you be so stupid.' In the back of my mind there is a small voice telling me that I need to stop, but that is not the part of my mind that is currently in charge of my mouth. She gasps at my harsh words and I think she tries and fails to say something else. She looks down at her fingers like she does whenever she is uncomfortable or upset and mumbles out an apology.

'Sorry!' I shout back incredulous, 'Fuck!'

'I know the timings not very good …'

'Not very good? We've known each other five fucking minutes. I wanted to show you the fucking world and now … Fuck … Diapers and vomit and shit,'

I close my eyes and the little reasonable guy in my brain is now sneering at me. Nice one, now you just look like a shallow idiot. You should really try to calm down before she starts to get pissed at you too.

I try to reign in my temper, I really do but it is just not a battle I can win. The shock of the news, along with my overwhelming fear of this whole situation has thrown me back in time, and just like then I cannot deal with everything that's going on.

'Did you forget? Tell me?' I spit at her, still with my eyes shut, 'Or did you do this on purpose?'

Whoah there. I know she didn't do this on purpose. I think now that I am trying to make her angry at me. Oh fuck I am going to pay for that snide little remark later. The reasonable guy in me is attempting to stop the flow of words escaping me but in vain.

'No,' She whispers and once again, I can tell she is keeping something back.

'I thought we'd agreed on this.'

She starts to stutter out an apology again, but I am too far gone to care.

'This is why. This is why I like control. So shit like this doesn't come along and fuck everything up.'

She blanches at my words and pleads with me not to shout at her, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

'Don't start with water works now Fuck'. My reasonable side cringes at my words pleading with me to remember that I love this woman who I'm currently verbally abusing.

Images of all the way I could fuck up as a father run through my head and I manically run my hand through my hair, pulling at it savagely, I think in an attempt to forcefully make myself regain control on the situation.

'You think I'm ready to be a father?' I yell at her, and finally my voice cracks a little, displaying some of the emotion I've been trying to conceal.

'I know neither one of us is ready for this,' she bleats timidly, looking small and defeated, 'But I think you'll make a wonderful father. We'll figure it out.'

'How the fuck do you know.' I yell at her, watching her face lose even more of its colour as I continue to yell at her,'Tell me how?'

She just continues to gaze at me, with wide horrified eyes. My reasonable side is now on bended knee begging me to get out of there before I say anything else I'll regret and finally I listen to him.

'Oh fuck this,' I bellow and hold my hands up in defeat. I walk as fast as I can without running to the foyer and grab my coat, not even looking back at my wife. In a few seconds I am in the elevator heading down to the outside world and the first twinge of guilt begins to take root inside me.

* * *

I know where I'm headed as soon as the cool air of Seattle hits my face. I walk to Flynn's office, not really paying attention to where I am going. My head is too full of memories of what I've said and done to Ana in the past hour. I have behaved appallingly and I know it. Guilt swells inside me and I reach for my blackberry. My thumb is just hovering over the call button, when I change my mind. I don't know what I'd say to her. I don't know how to ask her to understand, because in all honesty I don't.

I look up and I am somewhat surprised to find myself standing outside Flynn's office. I suppose I've come here so often in the past that my body just automatically took me here. I sigh and begin to dial a different number into the blackberry. Much to my dismay Flynn doesn't answer his phone. I continue to stand outside his office, just staring at his, as though the building itself can give me some advice. I jump when my phone starts to buzz and look down to see that Flynn is calling me back.

'Flynn?' I say, sounding lost and confused to my own ears.

'Christian, what is it?' he sounds alarmed by my tone, and I don't blame him. I don't think I have sounded like this since Ana left me.

'Can you see me?' I ask, not wanting to answer his question over the phone. He pauses for a beat and then speaks.

'I'm at Simon's parents evening at the moment.' He says, apologetically, 'the soonest I can see you is tomorrow morning.'

I sigh and then thank him. I am swimming in a sea of confusion and panic. The two people on the planet who keep me afloat are either the cause of it or at a parents evening. How very ironic.

Absentmindedly I start to walk again, not paying attention to where my feet are taking me until a very familiar voice snaps me out of my dark reverie.

'Christian?' I look up to see Elena in front of me. Behind her is Esclava. How the fuck did I end up here. This really is not my night. When she gets a good look at my face she takes a step back.

'Christian what is it?' She looks at me with concern, and I don't know what to do. For the first time in a long time I feel the need to talk to her. I don't voice these feelings; instead I just stare blankly at her.

'Would you like a drink?' She asks when I don't answer her and I nod. Across the street from Esclava is a bar that goes by the name of Alex's place. We find a table near the window and soon we are sitting across from each other with a bottle of pinot grigio between us and a glass of wine in front of each of us. For a long time neither of us says anything and once again she is the one who breaks the silence.

'Is it Ana?'

My head snaps up and I glare at her. I am not comfortable talking to her about Ana. Shit Ana. She would be furious if she could see me right now. I lower my head to my hands and she seems to take this as conformation.

'I am sorry she is proving difficult for you.' She says in that honey covered voice that I used to love. In that moment I realise that it now has the opposite effect. My skin crawls and once again I look up at her and I finally speak.

'She is still the best thing that has ever happened to me,' I say quietly, and she smiles, but it doesn't touch her eyes.

'You don't seem happy at the moment.' She croons.

I sigh and decide to tell her an almost truth.

'She wants kids,' I say in a dead voice, 'We had an argument. Married people argue Elena. Surely you remember that.'

She flinches slightly but I ignore her.

'You would have done better with someone else.' She says and anger flares through me. I glare at her, and then my eyes widen as she leans forward and stretches her hand out to touch me. 'You would have done better with me.'

It is as though time freezes. I feel my eyes go wide as I realise what she is about to do, and then realise that I do not want her to touch me. I can't bear it if she touches me. My breath catches and I am paralysed, looking into her face which mirrors my shock as she registers my reaction.

'What the hell are you doing,' I say a little too loudly, causing people from other tables to look our way. She pulls her hand back quickly and goes to say something but I cut her off.

'I love my wife, Elena. I love Ana.' My voice is quieter now, but I try to put as much coldness in the words as I can muster.

She lets out a fake laugh that grates on my nerves. 'I didn't mean anything Christian. You know that I'm happy with Isaac. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Ana, I can see how happy she makes you most of the time.'

Bullshit, my reasonable self scoffs at her and narrow my eyes at her.

'I'm sorry Christian,' she says, 'I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression.'

'I think you should go,' I say quietly and she nods and gets to her feet. Only long ingrained habbit makes me stand up along with her as she goes to leave.

'Elena,' I say, not wanting to end things so bitterly between us, 'Will you be ok?'

'I'll be fine Christian. This last month has been hell with you and your mother not talking to me anymore, but I'm getting there. I understand why and I don't bare you or Ana any ill will.'

I don't say anything else, just watch her leave and then sit back down. Within half an hour the bottle on the table is empty and I am feeling a delicious numbness start to spread over me. I order bourbon after that and sit nursing it, and send a quick text.

* * *

**OK so we know Ana's point of view but am I the only person who thinks there are way too many blanks with this story, and that for once it would be nice to get Christian's point of view without all the weird present tense, third person crap going on at the same time.**

**Please tell me what you think :) Reviews are always welcome x**


	2. The Haze

Elliott arrives at the bar approximately 20 minutes after I send the text. By that point I am on my third bourbon and the bar tender has started giving me 'Don't you think you've had enough,' looks. It takes me a while to notice that Elliot is sitting in front of me, a look of utter shock on his face, and even longer to work up some words to say to him.

'Hi Elliot,' I slur, at him and he shakes his head at me.

'What the fuck happened?' he asks me, still trying to take in my appearance.

'I'm an asshole,' I say, and I must sound very matter of fact about it because again he shakes his head at me in confusion and frowns at me.

'I'm going to get a drink and some water for you. Then we are going to talk.'

I don't say anything to that, just raise my glass of bourbon up so he can see it and tap it to indicate that another one of these would be very welcome. He rolls his eyes, but comes back with a beer for himself and a glass of bourbon for me, along with the promised glass of water.

'Now tell me what's happened.' He says, in an uncharacteristically serious tone, and for the first time in a long time I open up to my brother, telling him about Ana's declaration, my fears and then my reaction.

He gapes at me for a few seconds and then finally speaks.

'Let me get this straight. Your beautiful wife told you she was pregnant?'

I nod at him.

'You shouted at her and accused her of getting pregnant on purpose and tricking you?'

I nod again

'You walked out on her?'

Another nod.

'And then you spent the evening with a woman who she hates who you had an affair with,'

I throw back my drink in answer, and put my head on the table. That is a very efficient summary of the nights events.

'You fucking idiot,' he says, once he's managed to get his head how badly his younger brother had behaved.

'I know,' I manage to say. I think that last bourbon was my downfall. I think the world has picked up its spinning.

I shut my eyes, but open them again almost immediately when I feel a hand grasp my arm, and pull my off my stool.

'What are you doing?' I ask Elliot, outraged at being moved. I was very comfortable there.

'I'm taking you home, and then letting you deal with the fall out of what you've done.'

I don't say a word. I think I feel my blackberry vibrate against my leg, but I don't check it. I am in no state to work, and if it's Ana I'm going home now anyway.

Elliot deposits me in the front seat of his car, and I lean my head back so that it is resting on the head rest, trying to stop the fuzziness of my mind overcoming me. When Elliot gets in the car beside me he presses a button and opens the passenger window a slither so that I have some fresh air to help me pull myself together. It seems to have the opposite effect and the amount of alcohol hits me with the force of a train as we drive through Seattle and towards Escala.

He drives around for a long time, trying to get me slightly more sober before he delivers me back to my wife. When it becomes apparent that this is an idle dream he pulls over, muttering something about having to get up at five the next morning and makes a call.

It becomes apparent who he's called when I see that Taylor is waiting outside the door when we get to the building, looking as though he is made of stone. It seems that I am in trouble with everyone today. Without a word he gestures that Elliot should take me to the elevator, which he does and enters the code before stepping out, so I am alone. I imagine that Taylor and Elliot are exchanging stories of the night's events. I briefly consider checking my phone before I get to the top, and get as far as removing it from my pants pocket, before putting it in my jacket. I am not sure I could read the texts even if I tried.

The doors open with a Bing, and I confidently take a stride forward only to collide with the table.

'Shit,' I mutter, and then try again. 'Shit.'

This time I put my hand on the table so I can manoeuvre around it and carefully walk through the double doors.

And there she is in front of me, looking worried.

'Christian, are you OK?' she asks and I lean against the door Jam and attempt to address her.

'Mrs Grey,' I start and then notice what she is wearing and grin, 'Oh you look mighty fine Anastasia.'

'Where have you been?' she asks and she is beginning to sound annoyed so I think I have to stop her before she gets truly pissed at me. I put my finger to my lips and my grin broadens.

'Shhh' she doesn't smile. Not even a twitch of her lips. I really am in trouble.

'I think you better come to bed.'

That sounds like a mighty fine idea Mrs Grey and I snicker at the idea.

'With you?'

She frowns slightly at me and then puts her arms around me to steady me. Fuck I need it. I think that I'm about to fall over.

'Let me help you to bed. Lean on me.' I am already leaning on her, so instead I try to make up my behaviour to her, forgetting that I am very drunk, and this is probably not a good time to do so.

'You are very beautiful Ana,' and I sniff her hair, slightly misjudging the distance and almost overbalancing both of us in the process.

'Christian walk,' she snaps, 'I'm going to put you to bed.'

Obviously this is not the time to make things up to her, so I comply and walk with her, trying to concentrate on moving my feet so they don't stumble on anything. It seems to take an age to get to our bedroom and I am so proud of myself when we do. I feel the need to announce this to Ana so I do.

'Bed,' I say happily and she rolls her eyes at me.

'Yes. Bed.' She sounds distracted and it takes me a while to realise that she is concentrating on moving me towards it. I hold her, thinking that this is an excellent time to proposition her.

'Join me,' I slur and she huffs in irritation.

'Christian I think you need some sleep.' She is trying to be reasonable I realise. No sex, just telling me what I need to do.

'And so it begins,' I sigh, 'I've heard about this.'

'Heard about what?' she asks, sounding truly annoyed now, and still trying to pull me towards the bed.

'Babies mean no sex,'

'I'm sure that's not true, otherwise we'd all come from one child families,' She is still trying to reason with me, and for some reason this is hilarious to me. I grin at her, and once again she rolls her eyes.

'You're funny,' I tell her.

'You're drunk,' and I have to agree with her. I don't think I have ever been this drunk before in my life. The only time I got close was when I was a teenager. When I had to keep drinking alcohol to get through the day. So I didn't think of what the monster did to me.

A cold feeling goes through me, and Ana looks positively alarmed at my change in expression.

'Come on Christian,' she says in a more gentle tone and this time she succeeds in her persistent tugging. 'Let's get you into bed.' And she pushes me gently, but I fall as if she has shoved me, and grin up at her, forgetting the dark place that my mind has just visited.

'Join me,' I ask again, and she smiled. A tight tense smile, but a smile nonetheless.

'Let's get you undressed first.' And my grin broadens. That definitely sounds like a step in the right direction.

'Now you're talking,'

'Sit up.' She orders, a bit of a change from tradition, 'Let me take your jacket off.'

I try but I can't. The room is turning in fast circles around me. It's impossible so I tell her so.

Irritated again she snaps at me 'Christian. Sit up.'

'Mrs Grey. You are a bossy little thing.' I laugh and her eyes frost a little.

'Yes, do as you're told and sit up.' She puts her hands on her hips, and imagine that this is how she will look when telling off our kids. To my surprise the thought makes me smile. I move slowly. Propping myself up on my elbows and then I use them as a springboard to sit up the rest of the way.

She moves quickly, obviously scared that I'll just fall back onto the mattress and begins to undress me.

'You smell good,' I inform her.

'You smell of hard liquor.'

I beam at her proudly.

'Yes. Bourbon.' I say, pronouncing the name with the utmost care, and a genuine smile flashes across her face. Finally.

While she works I notice again the silk nightgown she is wearing and move my hands so that they rest on her waist.

'I like the feel on you Anastasia.' Dammit. Even I can barely understand what I am saying, 'You should always be in satin or silk.'

I don't look at her for a while, and instead just run my hands up and down her body, before remembering the reason I felt so desperate in the first place, and suddenly decide that I need to acknowledge this. I pull her towards me and place my lips on her belly.

'And we have an invader in her.' I feel her freeze, but recklessly just keep on going, hoping to eradicate her fear. 'You're going to keep my awake aren't you?'

I look up at her, to find wide blue eyes staring back at me. I think she is looking at me in wonder, but I can also see hurt in her eyes. This woman I love so much has been hurt so badly by me, but deep down I know what my problem is. I know that I will have to share her with this baby, and I know that she will always choose him over me, no matter what.

'You'll choose him over me,' I say sadly, completely losing the ability to filter my thoughts.

'Christian.' Oh crap she's annoyed again, 'You don't know what you're talking about. Don't be ridiculous. I'm not choosing anyone over anyone, and he might be a she.'

Now there's a horror currently unthought-of. A girl. I can't look after a girl. I can barely get my head around the thought of a boy, but a girl presents all kinds of unknown and unthought-of of challenges, especially considering my past. What if she looks like the crack whore. There is a huge chance of that and given my track record and my predilections …

'A she. Oh god.' I fall back onto the bed, covering my eyes with my arm and after that there's nothing by blackness.

I wake up a little while later to a small muffled sound. I sob I think, but I am still too far into sleep to wake up fully. I move my arm to reach for Ana, hoping to comfort her in case it really was her. When I find nothing there I'm annoyed but I am quickly pulled back into sleep.

* * *

**This chapter is somewhat shorter than the last one, but the next one should be longer. There's the single best argument in all of the books and the beginning of the aftermath, including some of Taylors POV.**

**I just reread some of Ana and Christian - Having a baby by Lillian121 and I know this reads a bit like that at the moment, but I swear I didn't copy her. It's just what I think happened so please don't accuse me of copying her because I didn't.**


	3. The Arguement

**Sorry again that the last one sounded as through I've been copying. I don't think this chapter does as I see Christian in a very different way to Lillian, or at least I think I do. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

When I wake up the next morning my head is pounding. Oh god what the hell did I drink last night. My stomach is churning and I switch the alarm clock, that is blaring on and on with the traffic news off with some force. It is only then that I notice that I am in bed alone. I can count on one hand the number of times that this has happened, and as always it worries me.

I grab my blackberry from the bedside table and go to walk into the great room, glancing down to check it and then freezing. There is a text from Ana there. I frown and then recheck the clock. It's only six thirty, surely she hasn't left yet. It's probably just from last night wondering where I am.

Curious I open it and as soon as I get a good look at it my blood runs cold.

_Would you like Mrs Lincoln to join us when we eventually discuss this text she sent to you. It will save _you having to run to her afterward. Your wife.

_It was good to see you. I understand now. Don't fret. You'll make a wonderful father._

Oh fuck. I'm in much more trouble than I thought. Has she left me? Is that why she isn't here? I can only imagine what she thought when she saw that text, and although I was sober enough at the time to remember what I said to her I understand that this looks bad. Really fucking bad.

I start to hunt around the house, starting in the library, where I know she likes to go to feel safe. There is a mug on her desk there, but apart from that no other sign that she has been her recently. Over the next ten minutes I check every room but the playroom. I don't think she would go in there, but if I don't find her soon I will check. I ring her over and over again, and leave message after message but she doesn't respond. I am really beginning to panic now.

I barge into Taylor's office, and he gives me an initial cool look, but then changes it into a professional one when he sees my face.

'Taylor,' I snap, 'has Mrs Grey gone to work already.'

'No sir,' Taylor said and then pauses before saying, 'I thought she was with you sir.'

The look I give him I'm sure could melt glass, but he has worked with me too long to feel too worried by it.

'I need to see the CCTV footage of last night and this morning,' I snap, and immediately he sits at his desk and starts to type away, bringing up the video logs from last night and then suddenly I am watching myself stumbling into the apartment and Ana helping me down the hall to our bedroom. I have to admit I don't remember this at all. I don't even fully remember leaving the bar, although I have a feeling that Elliot was with me.

Taylor fast forwards on, but there is no other sign of anyone at all until Gail is out and about starting her days work.

'Taylor. Call Sawyer and Ryan up here. Get Reynolds to check that she isn't at work.'

He doesn't argue but heads off to do as instructed as I dial Kate's number. She picks up on the third ring, sounding irritated.

'It's seven in the morning Christian. Not all of us have to get up early you know.'

'Kate,' I snap, ignoring her, 'Is Ana with you.'

She pauses. 'No. What would Ana be doing with me? What have you done?'

'Nothing. She must have just gone to work early.'

I quickly hang up before the tenacious miss Kavanaugh can ask anymore questions. Christ she's annoying.

I start to move around the house again, searching for Ana, and this time I try the playroom door and find that it is still locked. I still don't think she's in there but the fact that it is locked makes me even more sure. Running both hands through my hair I head back to the great room where Taylor, Sawyer, Gail and Ryan are all standing waiting for me. Gail looks at me with cold accusing eyes, and I make an effort not to meet her icy gaze. She must know what happened between me and Ana last night. She would have been close enough to hear and I am sure that she is the one who looked after Ana when I had failed to.

I am just starting to issue directions, ordering Sawyer to go and check that she isn't with Ray when I notice that all four of them are staring behind me in pure shock. I already know what I will find there as I turn to see Ana standing there, wrapped in a duvet, still in her nightclothes, with her purse in her hand. Where the fuck has she been?

She spares me a quick cool glance before turning to Sawyer.

'Sawyer, I'll be ready to leave in about twenty minutes.' She tells him, wrapping the duvet more securely around herself as though shielding herself from something; from me.

'Would you like some breakfast Mrs Grey.' Mrs Jones asks as though this is a perfectly ordinary morning, and I know what Ana's response will be before she gives it.

She shakes her head and tells her that she isn't hungry. In my current relieved and angry state this doesn't seem to bother me as much as it usually would.

After this little scene has taken place I finally find my voice and stare at my wife.

'Where were you?' I ask quietly, and immediately everyone else scatters as though there is a bomb about to explode, which to be honest is not far from what might happen.

To me sheer disbelief she regards me for a second longer and then turns away from me, storming down the hall.

Shit. Shit shit shit, I am in so much trouble.

Follow her, my subconscious yells at me and I do.

'Ana,' I call after her and demand an answer from her. I have just entered our bedroom when the bathroom door slams behind her and I hear her lock it. I pound on the door calling her name, angry and guilty at once. I know that I deserve this but this really isn't helping anything. Having said that be storming out yesterday is part of the problem so I really don't have a leg to stand on. I hear the shower start and I shout louder.

'Ana. Open the damn door.'

'Go away,' She yells at me. Fuck. She is really angry.

'I'm not going anywhere,' I say stubbornly.

'Suit yourself,' she responds and I lean my head against the door.

'Ana please.' I'm begging now.

Good, my conscience snarls, you should be begging after the shit you put her through yesterday.

Once it becomes clear that she is in the shower and can no longer hear me I settle myself against the wall directly opposite the door regard it warily until she reappears, wrapped in towels. Without a word she strides past me and into the closet.

'Are you ignoring me?' I ask because really it is the only thing I can think of to say. She is seriously annoyed and I have not got a clue about how to salvage this situation, or even if it is possible.

'Perceptive aren't you,' she says, almost to herself, and I glare at her. Her and her damn smart mouth. I watch her as she rifles through her clothes, and shut my eyes briefly when I see her reach for the plum dress.

For a few more seconds she rifles around, selecting some boots and then moves as if to walk out of the closet, pausing in front of me, staring impassively back at me and waiting for me to move.

I briefly consider staying put and forcing her to talk to me, but I don't need another reason for her to be angry at me, and making her late for work would probably only result in that.

I move out of her way and she moves past me and stands in front of the chest of drawers. I notice her glance at me, before very deliberately letting her towel drop, and pool around her ankles so she is standing completely naked in front of me.

I think my eyes pop out of my head at this point, but she doesn't look at me again. I gasp and then swallow.

Get her to say why she's upset, my subconscious coaches, maybe that will help.

'Why are you doing this?' I ask quietly and now she does look at me and smiles slightly, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

'Why do you think,' she says in a deceptively silky voice, and proceeds to pull out some seriously sexy underwear. Oh god. What the hell is she trying to do to me.

'Ana,' I rasp and then stop as she puts on her panties.

'Go ask your Mrs Robinson. I'm sure she'll have an explanation for you.'

Oh god I was right. She is furious and hurt. I try in vain once again to convince her that Elena means nothing to me, knowing as I do that she won't believe me.

'Ana, I've told you before she's not my …'

She cuts me off sharply, 'I don't want to hear it Christian. The time for talking was yesterday but instead you decided to rant and get drunk with the woman who abused you for years. Give here a call I'm sure she'll be more than willing to listen to you now.'

Fuck, I really have messed up big time. She looks away from me again, and I am relieved. I have never seen her look at me like that before, and it hurts to see her eyes so distant and hurt, and knowing that I'm the reason for it, whether intentionally or not. She doesn't even glance up at me as she pulls on her bra and I think that maybe a defensive line will work.

'Why were you snooping on me?' I ask, both acting and looking like a complete asshole.

As if that matters. She wouldn't have had the opportunity or inclination to do so if I hadn't have behaved so badly in the first place. This is not helping me at all.

'That's not the point Christian.' She snaps, 'The fact is the going gets tough and you run to her.'

Oh for fuck sakes there are only so many ways I can say this.

'It wasn't like that.' I say, willing her to understand, but she doesn't even slightly relent.

'I'm not interested.' She says offhandedly, and sits on the bed to pull on a pair of black stockings. Once again I try to get her to tell me where she was, following the path of her hands up her legs. She ignores me completely, focusing on the task at hand.

Once she is done she moves off the bed, still not looking or talking to me and bends over to towel dry her hair and then moves back to the chest of drawers to where the hairdryer sits.

'Answer me,' I implore her huskily. Her only response is to turn on the hairdryer, and this really pisses me off. How are we supposed to resolve anything if she refuses to talk. I glare at her as she glances at me in the mirror, and wait until she is done. I watch her as her expression steadily passes from anger into fury.

When she finally tuns off the hairdryer I try again.

'Where were you?' I whisper, and this time my tone is considerably colder.

'What do you care.' She finally responds, and again my temper spikes.

'Ana stop this. Now.'

You're ordering her around? My reasonable side says incredulously, seriously do you think that that is a good idea Sherlock.

She just shrugs at me. An angry fuck you shrug that makes me groan internally. Fuck Ana, please just listen to me, I will her.

I move quickly towards her, thinking that this has worked every other time she's been angry and she whirls around, her careful control cracking a little as she glares at me, with a barely controlled rage that I have not seen in her before and steps back.

'Don't touch me,' She snaps and it is her tone and the look on her face that freeze me into place.

On the other hand she seems to be talking now, so once again I try to find out where she was, fisting my hands at my side.

'I wasn't out getting drunk with my ex,' She glares at me and this time I glare right back at her, 'Did you sleep with her.'

The question knocks me off balance. Does she really think that little of me.

After last night can you blame her, my consionce sneers but I ignore it.

'What? No!,' I saw forcibly, looking at her with a hurt incredulous expression. 'You think I'd cheat on you?'

She relaxes a little in front of me, but the icy glint does not leave her eyes.

'You did by taking our very private life and spilling your spineless guts to that woman.'

I have never before had anyone so angry at me. Not even my mother when she found out about Elena. She just called me spineless, shit. I am in way over my head here.

'Spineless? That's what you think?' My voice is hushed; horrified even as I stare open mouthed at my wife.

'Christian. I saw the text. That's what I know.'

Oh for fuck sake this is getting ridiculous. I have absolutely not got the ability to defend myself in my hungover condition so I guess it's back to being an asshole for the time being.

'That text was not meant for you.' I snap back at her and her eyes narrow.

'Well fact is I saw it when your blackberry fell out of your blackberry while I was undressing you because you were too drunk to undress yourself.'

My subconscious is mock applauding me. Fabulous Idea Grey. Now you've just got yourself in even more trouble. Because you weren't in enough already.

'Do you have any idea how much you've hurt my by going to see that woman.' She demands, and I can see it. She is devastated, and it is written all over her face, under the layer of pure anger that she is displaying at the moment for my benefit. I feel the blood leave my face and the realisation, and she continues. Obviously I hadn't thought about what getting her to talk would mean and she really lets me have it for the first time since I have known her.

'Do you remember last night when you came home? Remember what you said?' she demands. Pure and simply the answer to that is no, and I continue to stare at her in horror as she steamrolls on, 'Well you were right. I do choose defenseless baby over you. That's what any loving parent does. That's what your mother should have done for you, and I am sorry that she didn't because we wouldn't be having this conversation right now if she had.'

I feel myself pale further. The mention of my birth mother in such a tone tells me beyond any doubt that we have a serious problem. Every other time she has ever eluded to her it has always been with caution and love, but now it is as though she has hit me hard in the stomach, and she knows exactly what she is doing.

More than anything I want to take her into my arms and tell her how sorry I am, but everything about her from her expression to her tone and down to the way she is standing tells me that it would not be welcome.

'You're and adult now,' she continues. 'You need to grow up and smell the fucking coffee and stop behaving like a petulant adolescent. You may not be happy about this baby. I'm not ecstatic, given the timing and your less than luke warm reaction to this new life. This flesh of your flesh but you can either do this with me or I'll do it on my own. The decision is yours.'

I stare at her, paralysed. She has just given my an ultimatum. Holy shit, we need to sort this out quickly, but all the air in my lungs seems to have evaporated and I continue to stare at her and she keeps going.

'While you wallow in your pit of self pity and self loathing. I am going to work and when I return I'll be moving my belongings to the room upstairs. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to finish getting dressed.'

I step back, waiting for more but she seems to have talked herself out. She's moving to a different room? Does this mean that I've finally done something bad enough to chase her away? Shit, no. I can't deal with that.

'Is that what you want,' I ask quietly and her short clipped response scares me much more that the entire speech she has just given me.

'I don't know what I want anymore.'

I stare at her staring at herself in a mirror for a long time before finally speaking again.

'You don't want me?' I whisper, praying for a good answer.

'I'm still here aren't I,' she snaps and I close my eyes briefly in relief and then look at her again, a new concern crossing my mind.

'You've thought about leaving?'

'When one's husband prefers the company of his ex mistress it's usually not a good sign.' Her voices wavers a little on the last word but her expression doesn't change.

She quickly finishes her makeup and then walks over to the other side of the room where she left her boots and puts them on, so now she is just wearing her underwear, stockings and boots, make up done and a seriously sexy hairstyle. She stands still and for the first time she just stares at me, her expression now unreadable. Without permission my eyes take her in, traveling up and down her body until they rest once more on her face.

'I know what you're doing Ana,' I say, adding a seductive note to my voice. Oh please let this work. After this I'm out of ideas.

'Do you?' She says loudly, voice cracking from strain I think.

I swallow, hoping desperately that this works and move towards her, and to my dismay she raised her arms in defense and hisses at me.

'Don't even think about it grey.' Fuck. She really means it.

'You're my wife.' I say because really what else can I say at this point, and then she delivers yet another blow to my emotions.

'I'm the pregnant woman you abandoned yesterday, and if you touch me I will scream the place down.'

My eyebrows rise in surprised horror. 'You'd scream?'

'Bloody murder,' she says in the same unequivocal voice.

'No one would hear you,' I muse out loud, and my reasonable side is swearing at me, telling me to shut up.

Her whole persona shifts and she says six words that have me stopping in my tracks.

'Are you trying to frighten me?'

'That wasn't my intention.'

We stand staring at each other, seemingly at an impasse; Her hurt and furious, me stunned, hungover and feeling guilt like never before. It's time to try and explain, but I don't think that she'll listen.

'I had a drink with someone I used to be close to. We cleared the air. I am not going to see her again.' I am speaking in short, to the point sentences but when her expression changes to disbelief I know that I haven't explained myself very well.

'You sought her out?'

I explain briefly about my failed attempts to see Flynn and then finding myself outside the salon. She still doesn't believe me when I'm done, and I curse my hangover. In any other state I might have been able to explain things to her properly.

We argue back and forth a few times, my temper rising with each seconds of disbelief that passes, even though I know that if I were her I would not believe me either.

'Why can you talk to her and not to me.' She finally asks and I look at her, and my temper boils over.

'I was mad at you,' I snap, 'like I am now.'

'You don't say,' she says with dreadful sarcasm, and I can tell that once again I have caused a dam of words to burst. 'Well I am mad at you right now. Mad at you for being so cold and callous yesterday when I needed you. Mad at you for saying I got knocked up deliberately when I didn't. Made at you for betraying me.'

I think she nearly sobs, and once again I am speechless. Horrified by the force of her hurt coming at me in the form of her angry words. I close my eyes against the knowledge that this is all my fault, my mouth dropping open at the shock that she is actually saying these words.

'I should have kept better track of my shots, but I didn't do it on purpose.' Finally she is trying for civility, 'This pregnancy is a shock to me too. It could be that the shot failed.'

I glare at her at those words. This is either a lie, or something she failed to mention yesterday when she first told me, and then I curse myself when I see her anger return to her face.

'You really fucked up yesterday.' My anger flares again at these words, 'I've had a lot to deal with over the last few weeks.'

'You really fucked up three or four weeks ago or whenever you forgot you shot.' I say before I can stop myself.

'Well God forbid I should be perfect like you,' She yells, and I think it is the first time ever that she has shouted at me like that. I blink at her, not knowing what to say.

When I finally find my voice I say the one thing that is in my mind.

'This is quite a performance Mrs Grey.' My voice is dead, devoid or all emotion as I look at her.

'Well I'm glad that even knocked up I'm entertaining,' she snaps, and I know that this is not going to be resolved now. She is just too angry, and I stare at her then tell her I need a shower.

We quip back and forth a few more times, and once again she denies me touching her.

'I hate that you won't let me touch you.' I murmur quietly.

'Ironic, huh?' she says immediately and I narrow my eyes at the low blow.

'We haven't resolved much have we.'

'Id say not, except that I am moving out of this bedroom.'

One more time I try to save the situation, while not expecting anything to come of it.

'She doesn't mean anything to me.' I whisper.

'Except when you need her,'

'I don't need her. I need you' my voice pleads with her to understand but there is no moving her.

'You didn't yesterday. That woman is a hard limit for Christian.'

'She's out of my life'

'I wish I could believe you.'

'For fuck sake Ana.' I groan, trying to settle the panic that is once again flooding through my system.

'Please let me get dressed.' The fight has gone out of her voice now, and she just sounds exhausted. I sigh once and bid her goodbye in the same dead voice as before, and then escape to the relative calm of the bathroom, turning the shower on so she thinks I'm in there and leaning against the door with my head in my hands.

With my head on the door I just catch the end of a sentence.

'Daddy may be a lost cause, but I hope not.' She says in a soft hopeless voice. I slide to the ground, my head still in my hands and desperately try to think of some way to salvage this situation.

* * *

**I can honestly say that that is the longest chapter I have ever written. I know I promised to put other things in this chapter but I underestimated how long the argument was so that will have to wait for chapter 4. Sorry.**

**Thanks for the favouries, reviews and follows :) greatly appreciated.**


	4. The guilt

**Kate**

After the phone call from Christian I phoned Ana straight away, determined to find out what on earth was going on. The obscenely rich bastard had hung up before I could even try to get any information out of him, and this made me mad.

When she didn't pick up I resolve to phone her when I know she'll be at work. I hope that he hasn't hurt her, and I know that what he's done has to be bad. He sounded desperate. I have never heard him sound like that before. The only other time he's come close is the night that he came to our old apartment near VWSU when he had found out how upset Ana was at the time.

I fell asleep waiting for nine O'clock came around and woke up again at twenty past. Elliot really was making me tired recently. I never slept this late. Without missing a beat I picked up my cell and dialled Ana's number. She answers and before she can say a word I speak.

'Why was Christian looking for you? I ask her, knowing I'm being rude but not caring.

'Good morning Kate,' she says in a sarcastic voice, 'How are you?'

'Cut the crap Steel. What gives?' I need to know that she's ok, and I want answers.

'Christian and I had a fight,' and now she sounds tired, worn down even. 'That's all'

The one question I really need to know the answer to bursts from my mouth.

'Did he hurt you,' I'm a little sharper than I intended to me and I hear her sharp intake of breath. I know that I hurt her when I immediately jump to this conclusion.

'Yes,' Holy shit, 'But not the way you're thinking.'

She's trying to stop me from asking her questions, I can tell but damn it he's hurt her.

'Kate. I have a meeting. I'll call you back.'

'Good,' I say briskly, trying not to let my worry for her colour my tone. 'You're alright?'

'Yes,' she answers, and I know she's lying to me. I know her well enough to know when she is holding back tears. 'I'll call you later, ok?'

'Ok Ana, have it your own way,' I say, for once defeated, 'I'm here for you.'

'I know,' she whispers and my heart constricts.

'is Ray ok?' Maybe this is part of the reason she sounds so broken.

'Yes,' her voice is getting quieter and quieter the longer we talk.

'Oh Ana …' I start but she cuts me off harshly.

'Don't'

'Okay,' I say quickly, 'Talk later.'

I know she wants to get off the phone. She says goodbye quickly and I am listening to dead air.

I almost call that bastard after her, but stop myself knowing that she will hate it if I do, and I don't want to add to her unhappiness right now. Instead I call Elliot.

'Hey baby,' he says brightly when he finally answers his phone. I can hear work going on in the distance and guess that he walked away from the work being done before answering.

'Do you know why Ana's so upset?'

He pauses for a long time and then sighs deeply.

'Yeah, I know,' and I know that he's not going to tell me.

'Why?' I ask anyway, hoping to get at least some information out of him.

'It's their business Kate.' He tells me, and I can hardly argue. I haven't told him about what Ana calls Christians 'sexpertise,' and this once I don't try and force an answer out of him. Instead I change to a different line of questioning.

'Has Christian called you today?'

'No. Why?' He's wary, and I don't blame him given my reputation of forcing answers out of people.

'Well I called Ana, and she sounds … bad. I just wondered if Christian was ok. That's all.'

'Oh,' he sounds part relieved and part concerned, 'I'm going to go and see him after work. Can I come back to your place tonight?'

I tell him he can and after talking about nothing in particular for a few more minutes I hang up. It is going to be a long day until he gets here.

* * *

**Christian**.

Ana has already left for work by the time I've showered, dressed and come into the great room. For the first time in a long time I don't have an omelette for breakfast. Instead I grab some fruit and head for the elevator.

When I get in the car Taylor doesn't even glance up from his seat where he is waiting for me. Obviously he is still pissed. I call Flynn from the car, and he has an hour available at ten. I tell him I'll take it and then spend a tense couple of minutes in the car until Taylor pulls up outside Grey House.

After informing Taylor I'll need to be on the way to Flynn's in forty minutes I shut the car door and go on up to the office, tell Andrea to cancel my appointments and escape to me office.

I try to focus on work; I really do but can't make myself focus on anything. I need to see Flynn. I need someone to help me sort through the mess in my mind. Someone to tell me what I need to do because I am lost.

* * *

Flynn gives me a steady look once I've told him everything that has been said and done both today and yesterday. I think he's angry, but thankfully Flynn is good at his job and manages to remain impartial.

'I don't know why I reacted like that,' I say in a low voice, 'I panicked and the next thing I knew I was shouting at her.'

'Can you remember what you were thinking when you decided to leave?' he asks in his mild voice and I nod.

'I just needed to get out of there. I knew I was hurting her, and didn't know any other way to stop.'

'I see.' Flynn sighs and then leans forward, 'Ana is a confident young woman in many ways, bright and she stands up to you which I think had done you a world of good. However Ana also is filled with self-doubt. Not quite to the same extent as you are but you leaving then would have felt like a rejection. You need to understand that when she saw the text on your phone she was already at her lowest and it would have just confirmed the suspicions in her head that she isn't enough.'

I stare at him. This is not helping. If anything it is just making me feel worse. On the other hand I do at least understand exactly why she was so furious this morning.

In the end Flynn ends up asking that we extend the session to two hours, as I am obviously having trouble functioning. By the time I finally leave I am both depressed and enlightened. I almost email Ana, but decide against it. After the morning I've had I really don't want to have yet another snarky email exchange with her.

* * *

**Taylor**

The boss has been in Flynn's office for an hour and a half. I have become very fond of both him and Ana, but I have to say that sometimes he is the world's single biggest idiot. For someone who spends so much time around women he is really quite terrible at navigating his way around them.

I remember Gail telling me about his reaction to the fact that Ana was pregnant last night, and then the phone call from Elliot asking me to be outside Escala to meet them. I had noticed on my way through the great room that Ana was asleep on the sofa, and knowing that she would want to deal with him had let him up in the elevator unaccompanied.

I have never seen him that drunk before and it was a shock. I was furious with him, as was Gail at the way he had treated Ana, and if I'm honest I still am. I think some of my anger has faded somewhat however since seeing the look on his face this morning when he thought she had gone. You've got to hand it to Ana; she definitely knows how to make an entrance.

As soon as he had spoken all four of us retreated, Ryan coming into my office with me and shutting the door tightly behind us. We hear almost everything that is said despite the closed doors between us. I have never heard Ana this angry before, even when the idiot decided it would be a good idea to buy SIP. I am just coming back out of my office when she walks past me to the foyer, shoulders slumped and biting her lip, I think to keep herself from crying. I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile but I don't think she even sees me. After a few more minutes I make my way down to the Audi SUV and wait for Mr Grey to get in the car.

And since then I've been in the car, driving him to his office and then to Flynn's office. For the first time since I've worked for him I really hope that he feels god damn terrible about what he's done.

* * *

**Christian**

Elliot visits at around six, but doesn't stay for long. I think that he's staying at Kate's tonight and I would rather not think about that too deeply.

At about nine my blackberry rings and when I see that it's Ana my stomach does a strange little flip flop thing. I answer it, knowing that I should go home and talk to her but not being able to bring myself to.

'Ana,' I say warily.

'Hi,' her voice is guarded, just as cautious as mine is. I inhale. This is the first time I have heard her voice since hearing her say I might be a lost cause.

'Hi'

'Are you coming home?'

I probably should, after what Flynn said I'm guessing she's pretty uncertain where I stand, but it doesn't seem like the time to make a declaration.

'Later,' I say, trying to ignore the thoughts whirling around my head.

'Are you in the office?' and this time I can hear the anxiety in her voice clearly. Fuck she thinks I'm with Elena. This is getting fucking ridiculous.

'Yes. Where did you expect me to be?' I ask coldly, and she pauses, obviously not wanting to admit what we both know. That she expected me to be with her.

'I'll let you go,' she says finally, sounding defeated, but doesn't hang up. While we are on the phone like this we aren't shouting at each other and it is as though we are sharing our pain instead of causing it.

'Good night Ana,' I say after what seems like an eternity.

'Good night Christian,' she breathes and, closing my eyes I press the end call button.

After two more hours of trying to work and accomplishing very little I finally decide to go home. While in the car I stare blankly out the window. Please let her be in our bed.

I walk to our bedroom, taking off my jacket as I go and undoing my tie. Her favourite tie. To my dismay when I open the door the bed is empty. Not a sign that she's even been in this room since this morning is apparent.

I walk slowly up the stairs and gently nudge to door open. She is laying on her front, he head turned away from me. I think that she must have fallen asleep fairly recently, as I can see that her pillow is damp. I close my eyes and once again my conscience begins to bellow at me, wringing me out fr being such an asshole to her.

I let the tie fall out of my hand and lean in towards her. My lips brush her forehead.

'I've missed you,' she mutters and I freeze, thinking for a moment that I've woken her but of course she's just talking in her sleep.

'I'm so sorry Ana,' I whisper, knowing she can't hear me. Knowing that I should be saying this too her and not just because I know she can't hear me. At midnight I slowly make my way back up to our room, and fall asleep almost instantly, waking at five and then heading straight to work I look in on her again before I leave and notice that my silver grey tie is still on the floor by her bed. I decide to leave it there. Then at least she will know that I did come home last night.

Taylor meets me by the door, of course already ready to go and we leave the building. Maybe tonight we can talk things through. Maybe now we've both calmed down enough to have a normal conversation. I hope so. I really really hope so.

* * *

**OK so it is the 26th and I seem to be punching out chapters at the moment at a frankly alarming pace XD**  
**I probably won't update once a day consistently and I am sorry for my lack of organisation, but like with the other four I will try to update at least one a week.**

**If you like Divergent, Harry Potter or Hunger games please check out my other stories.**

**Thanks for the reviewing, favouriting and following this. It means a lot to me and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be from Mia, Sawyer and maybe Christians POV. The next chapter will not be the phone call from the bank though. That will be the chapter afterwards.**


	5. The Great Escape

**Mia**

'Please Daddy,' I begged. Sometimes it seems that all I do these days is beg. I know that Jack Hyde was a danger to us but he's in prison. Christian is being ridiculous if he thinks that I'm going to put up with his over-protective crap. He's causing dad to act the same way too.

'Christian says that Jack Hyde could have had an accomplice,' he rolls his eyes at me, 'We could still be in danger.'

'Christian always wants to believe the worst of every single situation. You know that.' I roll my eyes right back at him.

He sighs and looks at me, knowing that what I say is true, but battling with himself over the benefits of riling my brother up.

'I'm only going to the gym,' I say, pressing my advantage, 'I'll go straight there and come straight back. I promise.'

I watch his face as the fight leaves him. 'Christian won't be happy about this.'

I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

'Thank you thank you thank you,' I beam at him and he gives me a grudging smile. 'If he fins out just tell him it was my fault.'

'It is your fault. You could wear anyone down.'

Just as he finishes speaking mum walks in with Athena, our new white kitten perching on her shoulder.

'What has she got you to agree to this time,' she asks with a sigh, setting Athena down on the kitchen floor.

Deciding that it is probably about time to leave I step away from my dad and walk quickly out of the room, breaking into a sprint when I hear my mum start to shout at dad for giving in.

I slam the door shut when I leave and then run over to my beautiful car. A white Mercedes SLK convertible, that Christian had bought me for my last birthday. I drive away straight down the drive and then out the gates before mum has a chance to call me back and tell me that Webber needs to accompany me.

* * *

I don't know why I come to the Gym. It always seems like a good idea when I think about it and then I get here and wilt. Today at least I have remembered to bring my IPod to work out to. I change the iPod playlist to my 'work out' selection and begin to cycle to nowhere while Cee Lo Green blares forget you loudly into my ears.

About half an hour later I stop and place my head on the handle bars. I really hate exercising. I cannot believe that I keep forgetting it. I get off the infernal contraption and then take a swig of my water.

I leave my stuff by the bike machine and head to the toilets. No one in their right mind would stead my water bottle or the bag of clothes I have to change into while I'm gone.

I take one more long drink of water, before once more settling myself on the bike and plugging myself back into my music. A few minutes after I've restarted I start to feel distinctly unwell. It must be all the damn exercise. Once more I get off the bike and take another welcome swig of water. Contrary to making me feel better I now feel that I'm about to pass out.

I grab my stuff, and clumsily make my way out of the building hoping that maybe fresh air will help me feel better. I am just dialling Christian's number, to ask him to have Taylor or someone drop me home as I don't think I can drive like this, when someone grabs me from behind. I try to struggle, but in my sick state I doubt I could fight off a fly. While I struggle whoever is behind me covers my mouth with a cloth of some sort and I feel myself go limp as blackness takes over.

* * *

**Sawyer **

Ana, Mrs Grey is worrying me. I know for a fact that she isn't eating properly, that she is pregnant and that my boss is the reason for it. This morning she did eat, and I know that Gail was relieved when she accepted, but she only really ate a couple of grapes before giving up the meal as a fruitless exercise. I tried again to convince her to let me get her something from the deli but, like did yesterday she refused my offer.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Claire at reception kept on shooting him looks. She was very pretty really. I'd been present for some of Ana's conversations with her to know that she wanted to go out with drinks with Ana and Ethan or Jose. Maybe she's go out for a drink with me sometime. We almost work together. I'm here all day every day just sitting in reception, so maybe I should get to know Claire.

'Sawyer,' Ana's worried voice brings me immediately back to earth and I leap to me feet, then frown when I see her expression. She looks panicky. Almost the same as she had last week when her father had been in an accident. 'I'm not feeling well. Please take me home'

'Sure mam,' I say bewildered, 'Do you want to wait here while I get the car.'

'No, I'll come with you. I'm in a hurry to get home.' There is something odd going on. I study her face, trying to guess what it is.

We walk in silence to the car and she looks relieved when I open the door for her, as though the thirty second walk took an age. I sneak looks at her at we drive through Seattle, and once or twice I catch her looking back at me, with an expression of terror on her face, turning her phone over and over in her hand as though she wants to call someone but is holding herself back.

All of a sudden my ears are filled with ringing and I answer the call.

'T,' I'd sent him a message on the way to the car. I'm glad he's called me back. I am getting seriously worried about her. 'I wanted to let you know that Mrs Grey is with me.'

My eyes flick back to the rear view mirror to find her watching me intently.

'She's unwell. I'm taking her back to Escala.'

'Keep an eye on her Sawyer. We've just landed in Portland.'

'I see,' of all the days that he needed to go to Portland he had to choose today. He could probably get her to tell whatever it is that's really bothering her.

'Give me a moment.'

'Sir,'

I hear a brief exchange on his end of the phone. He must be speaking with Mr Grey and telling him what's going on. In a few seconds he's back on the line.

'Should we come back Sawyer?' He asks, sounding worried and brusk.

I hesitate a second and once again look at Ana, assessing how I should answer. She doesn't look unwell. She looks frightened.

'Yes,' and I hang up.

'Taylor?' she asks quietly in a voice that wavers slightly.

I nod.

'He's with Mr Grey?'

She sounds almost guilty for asking the question and my heart softens, my look of concern softening into a look of sympathy.

'Yes Mam.'

'Are they still in Portland?' She sounds hopeful now, but I'm not sure whether she is hoping that they are or not.

'Yes mam.'

She looks relieved, and I don't know if it's because of the fight they've had or because of another reason but I speed up the car a little.

* * *

I am in the study, about ten minutes after we've arrived back at Escala. Mrs Jones and Ryan are out, so I'm guessing they are doing the grocery shopping for the week. I am sitting, keeping an eye on the security cameras and catching up on some paperwork that Taylor has left for me.

Another ten minutes passes and my phone rings. I look down at the the caller ID and hesitate confused. Why is Ana calling me? She could just come and talk to me surely.

'Mrs Grey?'

'Sawyer, I'm in the room upstairs. Will you give me a hand with something?' That's an odd request. Maybe she's following through with her promise to Mr Grey and moving her things.

'I'll be right with you Mam.'

I get up quickly, hoping this isn't because she is ill and move quickly to the upstairs bedroom. I move into it, looking to see where she is. As soon as I realise that she isn't in here I hear the ping of the elevator and my blood runs cold. What the fuck is she doing?

I sprint down the hall and take the stairs two at a time, run across the great room and end up skidding across the foyer as I see the doors sliding shut and Ana on the other side wearing an expression that mixes both agony and guilt. I call

'Ana,' I yell, but the doors shut before I can get any kind of reaction from her. Cursing I pull out my phone and dial Taylors number, while hammering the call elevator button. He doesn't answer. Of course he is probably still flying back to Seattle.

I wait for what seems like an age until the elevator finally reappears. I shift from foot to foot as it moves torturously slowly. What the hell is she doing?

When I finally reach the garage level I see her Saab pulling out of Escala, and run to my car. Oh crap. I've lost my job, I know it. I start the engine and programme the GPS to track the Saab as I go. Following the path that she has just taken a constant stream of profanity escapes my lips. When she finally stops I groan. There are about 5 different places she could be.

I pull up and move from shop to shop, looking around for her as I do. Before I go into the bank, the last place she could possibly be my phone rings and I answer.

'Sawyer what's going on?' Fuck, it's Mr Grey.

'It's Ana, Mrs Grey I mean' I say, my voice is frantic and his voice rises as he takes it in.

'What's happened?' he asks again, sounding angry now.

'She got away from me. Left the apartment. I tried to stop her sir …'

He stops me before I can continue.

'We will talk about this Later Sawyer.' He snaps, 'But right now do you know where she is.'

'I think so sir. I think she's gone into BECU bank.'

'Find her Sawyer, and stay with her this time.' He snaps and the line goes dead. I swallow. I am as good as fired.

I walk in and scan the room from the doorway. I walk up the reception counter and talk to a woman with far too much make up on. She pales a little and tells me that she has gone into a private room to talk to the manager. Yet again I wonder what the hell is going on with her.

I don't know how long I stand there before she appears from a room at the far end of the bank. Her face goes almost transparent when she sees me, but her face remains impassive.

She holds up a finger telling me to wait, and I do. I feel my phone ring again and sigh as I see that once again it is Mr Grey. This has got to be one of the worst days that I have had while working for him. I have a horrible feeling that it will also be my last.

* * *

**Christian**

I am restless all the way back to Seattle. Ana is sick. She's probably been skipping meals again, and if she has it's my fault. I've stressed her out. What if she loses the baby over this? She will never forgive me.

I land the helicopter, concentrating hard on landing and trying not to dwell too much on the possibilities of what could be wrong with Ana.

'Sir,' Taylor says when we are out, frowning down at his phone. Shit, what's happened now.

'Sawyers left me a message, saying to call him back as soon as we land. He sounds worried.'

I pull out my blackberry. I need to hear what he has to say for myself this time.

The phone call is brief and afterwards I am furious. He's let her go out of the apartment completely on her own. She's escaped from him as though she is a prisoner. I disregard that thought immediately, once again being brought back to all the times she has told me that I smother her.

What kind of security lets their charge get away from them like that? One thing is for certain. He will never get the opportunity to do this again. I know this isn't fair. I think back to the incident with Leila, and how angry Ana was over me firing Prescott, saying that it was her fault not the security woman's. There is some truth in that. Both Prescott and Sawyer are just doing their jobs and up to this point Sawyers performance has been mostly above reproach. What the hell is she thinking? Is she trying to make me mad at her?

A horrible feeling washes over me as I think that maybe she is just trying to leave me. I wouldn't be able to blame her if she did. Maybe she really thinks that I really am a lost cause. I close my eyes as pain washes through me. What have I done?

I am just beginning to sink into a river of guilt and self-incriminations when my phone rings once again. I check the caller ID thinking that I'll see Sawyers name appear but instead I find that it is the bank calling me. This day could not get any worse.

* * *

**OK so obviously still sticking with the chapter a day thing at the moment. I'm taking a break from some of my other stories at the moment but I don't think I can stop working on this. I keep thinking of things I could write in my spare time.**

**To the guest user who reviewed saying that Christian is a disgusting human being I have two things to say to you. One. Why are you on a fifty shades story if you think that and two. Did you think that saying that would put me off writing this … really?**

**Thanks for the reviews, well most of them anyway :) and of course also the follows and favourites. I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far.**


	6. The Deception

**Christian**.

'Grey,' I snap, knowing Ana is at the bank and because of that, now the bank is calling me. My control over this situation is gone, dissolved into nothing and I am panicking.

'My Grey,' Says an oily voice, 'It's Whelan here, the manager at BECU bank. Your wife is here and wishes to withdraw a very large sum of money but I don't feel comfortable doing so without your consent first.'

Mt stomach drops. She's leaving me. I know it.

'How much,' I manage to croak out and it feels as though my heart stops beating when he tells me.

'Five million dollars.'

'Let me speak to her.' My voice is surprisingly calm, despite the fact that my world is crumbling around me.

'She seems reluctant …'

'Put her on the phone,' I yell and Taylor gives me a confused look.

'Of course sir, right away.' And he puts me on hold. I am frantic, waiting to hear her voice for long agonising seconds, listening to Mozart repeating in eerie electronic tones.

When it stops I straighten and then hear her voice.

'Hi.' She sounds terrible, and a new wave of nausea washes over me.

'You're leaving me.' The words are ripped out of me, and I sound tortured even to my own ears.

'No,' she gasps and for a second there is relief before she speaks again 'Yes.'

I almost sob and then try to desperately salvage the situation, but it is as though that one simple word has torn me apart.

'Ana I…' and I choke before I can get the words out. This is so much worse than the last time she left me. I could lose both of them because of my own stupid mistakes.

'Christian please,' she begs me, 'Don't.'

'You're going?' I ask again, because I cannot handle this. Maybe she only stayed with me so long because of the money, like every other woman I've ever been with.

'Yes,' She says again, and this time her voice is stronger.

'But why the cash, was it always the money?'

I have to know this. I need to know if the only real love I've ever had was just based on my money, or if she really did love me.

'No,' she whispers. She's probably getting it for the baby then. Fuck. What have I done. She doesn't think I care about the baby, but I do. I think it's too soon, but I want this baby.

'Is five million enough?' I ask, wanting to do something, anything to make this easier for her.

'Yes.'

'And the baby?' I need to show her I care. Maybe then she won't leave me. I need her to stay. I will never recover from this.

'I'll take care of the baby.'

'This is what you want?' My brain is just spitting out questions now. I know this has to be what she wants. She has gotten to know me and has been disappointed like I always knew she would be. Fuck. I should have behaved better. I should have confided in her more. She was right. I do smother her. No wonder she wants to leave me.

'Yes,'

I breathe in sharply and my control over myself breaks.

'Take it all,' I hiss at her.

'Christian.' She sobs and it sounds as though she is having a hard time speaking at all, 'It's for you. For your family. Please don't.'

I can't hear this. I can't hear her acting as though she cares about me. My money is worthless without her, as I told her when my dad was pressing me to get a prenup

'Take it all Anastasia.'

'Christian,' She sounds hysterical. Fuck. Even at this point I am screwing up. I need to get off the phone. I cannot bear to hear her so broken.

'I'll always love you,' I choke out, end the call, and drop to my knees and stare distantly out. There are tears streaming down my face and I cannot stop them. I am a man who needs control losing it completely in the middle of SEA-TAC.

Taylor moves to walk towards me but I hold my hand up. I cannot have anyone near me. Not now everything has been destroyed with a single phone conversation. I have lost everything.

Whelan rings back a few seconds later.

'Your decision sir.'

'Give her whatever she wants.' I say in a broken voice.

'Are you sure.'

'I will take my business elsewhere if you do not cooperate. Do you understand?'

'Yes sir. Of course.' He stammers and quickly hangs up.

I am still kneeling on the floor, thinking through all the conversations I have ever had with her, wondering whether she was thinking about leaving through every one. She must really fought to get away from Sawyer. She probably made the decision at work and then decided that she couldn't wait. If she's have waited she would have seen me.

Oh shit. I have messed everything up. I have pushed her away despite everything she has ever told me. Every time she has told me she would never leave she was wrong. I begin to think through it properly, now the shock is fading. In the hotel before I told her I loved her. After Leila held a gun up at her. When I told her about my subs and the crack whore and then yesterday morning when she snapped at me that she was still there.

My head snaps up as a moment of horrifying clarity washes over me. I become aware that Taylor is shouting at someone down the phone.

'What do you mean he's out on bail … Who posted it …. Do you have any idea what that fuckers done?'

I tune him out as my blood freezes, piecing together what I'm hearing. Only one person on the planet could cause Taylor to lose his temper like this, and the puzzle is beginning to take shape into an awful picture that I really don't want to see.

Taylor snaps the phone shut and looks at me.

'Sir.' He says briskly, 'Some fucker posted bail for Hyde.'

'When?'

'They let him out this morning. Welch only just heard about it and contacted me as soon as he heard.'

Ana has just collected five million dollars from the bank. She is so desperate that she convinced my she was leaving me. Hyde is out on bail. That fucker is after my wife.

I straighten up, all business like again.

'Get the car Taylor,' I say in a clipped voice, 'We are going to the bank. Now.'

I dial Ana's number, willing her to pick up but to my annoyance and desperation she doesn't pick up. Dammit Ana. I am dialling Sawyers number when Taylor pulls up beside me.

'Sir?'

'Is Ana still there?'

'She's in Whelan's office sir. I'm at the door so she can't get past me.' I feel a twinge of sympathy for him but repress it immediately. I need to focus on the issue at hand.

'This has something to do with Jack Hyde.' I snap over the phone, 'Somehow he has convinced her to act for him. Stay with her Luke.'

There is a pause and then Sawyer speaks again.

'Mr Hyde is out of jail,' he says. For once the steadiness of his voice sounds shaken. 'That explains a great deal sir.'

'I thought it might,' I say grimly and hang up.

* * *

Taylor is driving like a man possessed, weaving in and out of traffic like a pro, and if I didn't know what an accomplished driver he is I would be scared for my life.

My phone starts to ring just as we pull up outside the large marble building that is BECU bank. I don't answer when I see that it is Sawyer, but instead walk in to find him looking panicked at the entrance.

'What's going on Luke?' Taylor says in a brisk manner that tells me that he too is none too happy with his second in command.

'Whelan appeared in the main area of the bank several minutes ago. I asked him where Mrs Grey had gone and he told me she had left. I don't know how sir. I've been standing at the door since I saw her and she hasn't come past me.'

I close my eyes. She really is desperate to avoid us.

'Taylor.' I say abruptly, 'Trace her phone.' And I walk up to the reception desk, just as Whelan appears, spots me and makes a bee line in my direction.

'Mr Grey?' he says in the tone of a man who has obviously had a far too interesting morning.

'How did my wife leave the building?' I say, not observing the niceties and he blanches.

'She said there was someone following her in the main area and asked if there was a back way out of the bank. Naturally for such an important customer I allowed her to use the back exit usually reserved for staff.'

Of course he did.

'Mr Grey. There was a woman there, and your wife seemed surprised to see her there. It wasn't a friendly meeting. She asked to borrow my phone, which was odd, but then she threw it in the bin as soon as she went outside. Something isn't right here.'

Damn right something isn't right here. What the fuck is going on and why hasn't she told me?

'Sir.' Taylor is standing beside me, 'Mrs Grey is on the move.'

I nod.

'Follow her Taylor.'

I don't exaggerate when I say that we sprint back to the Audi SUV. Taylor jumps into the front seat, sawyer, the passenger seat and I scramble into the back before Taylor pulls away from the curb with my door still open. I somehow manage to pull it shut as Taylor drives like a lunatic following Sawyers instructions without comment.

* * *

**Taylor**

I am furious at everyone. Angry at Sawyer for letting Ana get away from him, angry at Ana for doing this in the first place and taking such a risk, angry at Mr Grey for upsetting her so much that she didn't trust him to talk to him. Most of all however I am angry with myself, for not foreseeing that that the bank would have a bank entrance and that Ana would use it if she thought she had too.

I have been angry with my for two days straight over the way he treated Ana, but I think after today he will have been through enough. I thought he was going to fall apart at Sea-Tac. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but from what I heard of his side of the conversation I gather that Ana left him. Having watched them together I can't imagine that she was telling the truth, but then again it would have to have taken something terrible to lead her to that amount of desperation.

'Sir' Sawyer says, snapping me out of my dark thoughts. I swing the car round the corner with force and Sawyer continues once he has recovered from being thrown against the car door. 'Mrs Grey has stopped.'

He quickly reals off the address and I press my foot harder on the accelerator. It seems to take forever to reach the road, and time slows down when, a street away from our location we hear a gunshot sounding through the street. I think the boss nearly loses it and he starts yelling at me to get a move on.

* * *

**Christian**

Please let her be ok, I repeats silently in my head as we round that final corner, 'Let her be ok. Let her be ok.

As soon as the car has slowed to a pace that enabled me to get out of it I do, running towards the group of people in front of me. Jack Hyde is cursing and swearing on the floor, clutching his knee that is bleeding out all over the sidewalk. Good the fucker deserves it.

A little way away from him I recognise Elizabeth from Ana's office and my blood boils. The bags that Ana has obviously brought from the bank are in front of her, open and I can see the cash inside them.

I don't spare them more than a glance however as my attention is well and truly glued on my Wife. When I first catch sight of her, her eyes are closed and the arm pointing the small gun that had been Leila's is falling to the ground. The gun falls out of her hand with a clatter and she doesn't move again.

'Ana.' I yell, racing towards her as fast as my legs will allow. Let he be ok.

My nightmares are coming true today. She has pretended to leave me, making me think that I've lost her. I finally realise that this is not the case, only to find that I may very well have lost her again, and this time it is so much worse than just her leaving me.

'Ana,' I yell again when I reach her, but just like in my nightmares she is cold, unresponsive and utterly still.

* * *

**I actually expected this chapter to be much longer, but on the plus side I have managed to post it today :) **

**The next chapter will basically be focussing on Christian going bat shit crazy on Jack and Elizabeth, Mia being discovered and then the hospital ride to the hospital. I'll write from Christian's, Elizabeth's, Sawyer and Elizabeth's POV. It should be a longer chapter from this one.**

**Thanks for your reviews, follows and favourites as always. You guys are utterly awesome :D**

**If I don't update tomorrow it's because I have an interview so … I should probably focus on that XD and it's a long chapter mostly made up so I can't write it as fast as I normally do.**


	7. The Worst Ten Minutes

**Sawyer**

My whole body goes cold when we hear the gunshot. The boss jumps out of the car when we've turned the corner and T has slowed down enough for him to do so safely and runs before the scene of horror unfolding in front of us.

My breath speeds up as I take in what I'm seeing. The first thing I see is Mr Grey on the floor with a very pale and unconscious Ana in his lap, while he begs her to wake up. Has she been shot? Then my sphere of perception widen. Jack Hyde is moaning on the floor, clutching at his knee where blood is flowing freely to the concrete of the pavement, and a woman I recognise as the head of HR at SIP is paralysed, kneeling on the floor with bags of cash in front of her, a look of horror on her face.

Taylor and I move quickly jumping out of the car. Taylor moves straight to Elizabeth and snarls at her not to even try to escape. I move to my boss and Ana. She is so still that I am almost sure she is dead. I kneel beside them. The boss doesn't even seem to notice I'm there. I gingerly take one her arms in my hand and put my fingers to her pulse point. To my great relief there is a heartbeat there. It's faint, but it's there.

'Sir,' I say, trying to speak clearly so that he hears me through his grief. Hopeless, miserable eyes rise to meet mine. 'She's alive sir. There's a pulse but it's weak. She needs help.'

He just nods at me and looks back down at her. There are bruises already beginning to form on her white skin and I have to look away.

While I am on the phone to the emergency services another car pulls up beside the SUV, and Ryan and Reynolds jump out of the Car. Taylor must have called them here. As soon as I am told that both the police and an ambulance will be sent here directly I snap the phone shut as Taylor begins to snap orders out.

'Ryan, don't let that fucker get away. Reynolds, come and take over here. Sawyer, you and I are going to search the building.'

We all move immediately to our positions. Ryan gives the nearly unconscious Hyde a vicious kick to the stomach before kneeling down and applying pressure to the gunshot wound, ignoring his charge crying out in agony as he presses down hard.

Once Reynolds has taken over from Taylor the two of us moce to the door, which swings open immediately. It obviously used to be a shop at soe point but looks as though it has been abandoned for years. Taylor tells me to check out the back room, and moves around, looking at everything Jack kept in here.

When I open the back door I am not prepared for what I find. The boss's sister, Mia is slumped in a corner; eyes shut and pale, just like Ana. This cannot be happening. Both of them? Just like I did with Ana I move towards her and take her pulse. It beats steady and strong. After a quick once over I breathe a sigh of relief. I don't think she's hurt. The bastard probably only drugged her, but she too will need medical attention.

I call Taylor, and together we manage to untie her from the wall, and I lift her into my arms. I know the moment the boss realises who I'm holding because an alarming look crosses his face. He gently lays Ana back down on the floor, someone has obviously told him to move her as little as possible, and places his jacket over her in a vain attempt to coax some warmth into her body. Slowly he walks towards me, looks down into his sisters still face, and after I tell him that I think she's ok, turns slowly to Jack Hyde, who is just beginning to regain consciousness.

* * *

**Christian**

When I look up to see Sawyer emerging from the building holding the motionless body of my sister something inside me snaps. She looks as bad as Ana does. After Ryan handcuffed Elizabeth to back door of the car he told me that she needs to be moved as little as possible until the paramedics arrive.

I move slowly, as though in a trance and stare down into her face. She is as pale as Ana and even though I had thought that I couldn't feel anymore terrified I find that I was wrong. I cannot lose both of them.

'She's breathing boss,' Sawyer says, looking alarmed at my expression, 'I think she's just unconscious but she needs to be checked out too.'

I nod at him, brush some of the hair off Mia's face and then whirl around to face Jack Hyde, who to my satisfaction seems to be regaining consciousness. I walk towards him slowly. I vaguely register that Sawyer is calling for Taylor as I start to kick him, making him groan and I think cracking a few ribs. I am shouting at him unintelligibly, my rage, fear and panic coming out in every kick I throw. I hit is face once and more blood begin to splatter the pavement when Taylor is pulling me back.

'Mr Grey,' He shouts at me, sounding panicked himself, 'Christian.'

The sound of my name pulls me back and the fight goes out of me. His grip loosens but he doesn't let go. He guides me back to Ana.

'She needs you sir. Don't get yourself arrested over that asshole.'

His voice is quiet but forceful and I know he's right. Once again I kneel by Ana's side, stroking her hair. Sawyer said that she was alive, but for all I know she could be dying. She could be lost forever, and it will all be my fault.

'Call my parents,' I ask him in a dead voice, 'They need to know what's going on. Tell them to meet us at the hospital.'

* * *

**Elizabeth**

Oh fuck what the hell have I done? I have ruined my life and maybe contributed in ending Ana's, all because I made a stupid mistake years ago. All because I cared more about my own reputation than I did about the lives of two other people.

I am sitting in the back of Christian Greys Audi SUV, handcuffed to the door and praying that he doesn't look my way. After seeing him completely lose it and kick the shit out of Jack I am expecting him to turn on me. I'd deserve it too.

I have to admit that I never really liked Anastasia Steel. In her interview she was nice enough, but I only agreed to hire her because Jack threatened to reveal my secret. I had known at the time that he would pursue her and I had felt sorry for her, but that was the first wrong I did her.

Then there was the car chase. When I saw her pulling out of the house I had Jack speaking to me through my phone headset telling me to follow them. The only thing that had me speeding like a felon was Jack's voice in my ear, telling me who he'd tell if I didn't do exactly what he said. I don't know if I would have used the gun that had been sitting on my passenger seat but I was scared enough to take that risk. I don't know who was more relieved when I lost them; them or me.

And all of it was because of that one night. The night that I had started working in HR. Jack had only been an assistant at that point, but he has still had that same insanity. At the time of course I had just seen it as confidence, but now I know better. Jack Hyde is rotten on the inside, and utterly mad.

It was during my third month at SIP that it happened. Jack invited me out for a drink, and I had gone to the toilet, and then continued drinking as though nothing had happened. Afterwards I felt strange, but I thought it was just the alcohol taking effect. I have since found out that he had drugged me to make me easier to convince. Just like I had done today to Mia Grey, he had drugged me with Rohypnol. After that everything is a blur, but I woke up the next morning next to Jack. There were marks all over my body, and even some gashes in my skin. He had made me watch every bit of what he had done to me the night before. I was horrified.

And now thanks to that one encounter I have lost everything. It would have been infinitely better just to let the story come out. If it had been too unbearable I could have moved. I know that I will answer any and all questions that the police put my way. There is nothing to gain from it, and really there never was. I deserve whatever happens to me. I just hope that my family doesn't hate me completely for it.

When he had been fired I had thought that I was finally free from him. I had even told Ana as much. Then one day in my office he called me again. He had only gotten worse in since. He told me that he wanted revenge of Grey and his new wife. That Grey wouldn't take everything away from him twice. I have no idea what he meant but I did everything he told me to.

I watch the scene in front of me with a mild detachment now, rather than fear. Ana is still unconscious. I head her head hit the ground. She's probably dying and her husband knows it. Watching him with her now, and knowing that she did this in part for him I know I was wrong about thinking that she was a gold digger. Jack Hyde is being kept alive by one of the security team. Reynolds I think I head the guy with the buzz cut, Taylor, call him. I hope that Grey killed him. If he is alive there is nothing good waiting for him after this and a savage pleasure fills me at the thought. I hope that fucker dies miserable and alone. He deserves to.

* * *

**Elliot**.

My dad is starting to get worried. Mia has been gone for hours. Mum went out a while ago to see if she was still out at the gym, and rang us to say that she wasn't. She's now out walking the streets, visiting all of her favourite places to go in Seattle.

Me, Kate and dad are all sitting in the large living room, and my dad is pacing back and forward. We've tried ringing Christian to see if she is with him, but stangely for him he's not picking up. Kate tried to ring Ana a little while ago, but just like Christian there is radio silence. I'm not that worried about her to be honest. Knowing Mia she met someone and went for a drink with them, forgetting to tell us where she's gone. I love my sister to pieces, but sometimes she can bee really inconsiderate

When the phone rings my dad almost jumps out of his skin. He fumbles in his pocket and presses the on button, cursing when he sees who it is.

'Taylor? What is it? I'm waiting for a call from my daughter so …'

His face goes pale and I sit up straighter. Has something happened to Christian. I know he flew in Charlie Tango today, and ever since he went missing the first time this has been a source of anxiety for my family.

'What? …. Is she ok? … Both of them? But how?'

Oh fuck. What the hell has happened? Ana and Christian? This is not a good day.

'I'll call Grace immediately. We'll be there as soon as we can.'

He hangs up and dials my mum's number, giving me a look as he does.

'Grace,' he says in a shaky voice, 'You can stop looking for Mia. I know where she is.'

A horrible cold creeping sensation begins to flood through my body, and suddenly Kate's hand is on mine and she squeezes. I listen with a sense of horror as my dad begins to tell my mum the story. How Mia was kidnapped by Hyde, and is now lying unconscious outside an abandoned shop. How Ana has obviously been asked for a ransom to save my baby sister and in the process has gotten herself seriously injured, possibly dying. He tells her that we are all going to the hospital and then hangs up.

When he turns to us I am aware that beside me Kate has broken down into tears. Strong, steady and reliable Kate is sobbing as though she were a little girl again. I wrap my arms around her, feeling stunned.

'We have to go.' Is all my dad says and leaves the room? Gently I help Kate to her feet and lead her from the room. Mia and Ana are both in danger. If anything happens to them I know that it will leave a hole in our family that nothing will ever heal. Christian will be utterly broken, and if Ana does survive what about the baby? What the fuck has she done? I am torn between gratitude for my small, tough sister-in-law and anger that she has risked everything to do it.

Trying to quiet the horrible thoughts circling my mind I help Kate into the passenger seat of my car, get in myself and drive like a lunatic behind my dad's car, desperate to get to the hospital and hoping against hope that everything will be ok.

* * *

**Christian**

It feels like hours since I first saw Ana Like this, Days even. I know it can't me more than ten minutes. What is taking that ambulance so long? I think Ana might be dying, and it is tearing me apart. I want to hold her, but that might make whatever wrong with her worse. I stroke her hair back with one hand, murmuring words that she can't hear. In my other hand is her hand. She is so cold. It's hard not to believe that she's dead. I know that I am crying. I have gone from a man who hadn't cried since the age of four, to a man who has spent the majority of a day with tears falling freely down my face.

I had been wrong when I told her that she was the one person who could seriously hurt me. I have done this. The pain I'm feeling is pain of my own doing. My sister is lying unconscious in the back of the car Ryan and Reynolds came in. I now know that she is also able to hurt me badly. I am beginning to understand that this holds true for all of my family, including the baby, junior, who I am not sure is even alive anymore.

I want to kill Jack for doing this. I want to know why he has taken such a powerful dislike to me and my family. I have had people act badly before when I've fired them but Jack's is a passion that I have not yet seen, even for a lunatic.

I sit up straighter when the wailing of sirens fills my ears, and realise that finally the ambulance is here. Thank god. I would give up every penny to my name if it meant that Ana would be ok.

* * *

**OK another response to a guest user. You have a point. From this point on I won't say who's POV will be in the next chapter, I'll just keep it in my plans :) thanks for the review**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favourite. I love that people seem to be enjoying this so much. **

**My interview went well and I have a couple of free days ahead of me so while I'm not flat tidying I will be writing. Sorry I missed a day =[**

**I swear I am trying to make these longer but I just have a very definite idea of where I want them to begin and end.**


	8. The Results

**Christian**

'Sir if you could please stand back,' an official voice says in my ear. I try to do as he says but I am frozen into place. For the second day today it is necessary for Taylor to pull me back from a situation and the paramedics get to work immediately. They take her pulse, pull back her eyelids and shout things at each other that make no sense to me at all.

I vaguely register that Sawyer is talking to another paramedic. As we hadn't known about Mia when Sawyer made the call there are only two ambulances and Both Ana and that fucker Hyde are so seriously injured that there is no way that they can sort Mia out. The paramedic says that he will call for another ambulance but Sawyer shakes his head.

'We've been waiting for ten minutes. If she isn't in immediate danger can I follow in the car with Miss Grey?' he says reasonably. The paramedic nods, and then moves away towards his ambulance. I think that he's telling the hospital of the situation.

In yet another part of my shattered consciousness I notice that Jack Hyde is being cared for, and this annoys me. I know that it is their job, and that Jack Hyde shouldn't be left to die on the pavement, but right now with my wife and sister injured I want that bastard to die.

My attention is brought back to Ana when they start to move her. She is in a neck brace now and they carefully lift her onto a stretcher bed. The raise it and then they are moving quickly and efficiently towards the closest ambulance, just giving me time to scramble in after them.

They work on her as the vehicle springs into life and the siren starts whirring. I hold her hand through the whole process. They manage to insert an IV and cover her in a reflective blanket. She is still too cold. Her limp hand in mine is like Ice.

* * *

It took only a few minutes to get to the hospital and as soon as the ambulance has stopped the two in the back with me and Ana spring into action. The ramp is brought down in double time and soon she is being wheeled into the large red doors that are the entrance to A & E. I walk quickly along with them, desperate to stay with her for every second that I possibly can.

Pretty soon though I am stopped as they go through another pair of double doors with her.

'Sir you can't go in there,' one of the medical people says, who has been following the gurney with us.

'She's my wife,' I croak, but she just shakes her head sadly.

'We need to establish exactly what is wrong with your wife. We will have to do an MRI and several other tests. Once we have done this we shall move her into a room and someone will be sent to collect you from here and you will be told the results'

She is kind, but very to the point and I am grateful. I have enough emotion of my own. I don't need anyone else's right now.

I turn slowly and as if my thoughts of emotion have summoned them my family are standing in front of me. Grandma and Grandfather Trevelyan are standing off the side. My mum is in my dad's arms watching me with pained panicked eyes and then there is Kate and Elliot. Elliot looks stunned, as though someone has hit him over the head with a bowling ball, while Kate, who I have never seen cry before, wails into his chest, her shoulders shaking with emotion.

* * *

**Kate**

Anastasia Rose Grey is by far the most stupid person I know in this minute. We have been here for five minutes and in that time one emergency case has some though. He was wheeled straight past us and he looked dreadful. When the second emergency case came in I don't look up, not wanting to see yet another unknown stranger go past us in unbearable pain. However when I feel Elliott stiffen beside me and my eyes move, with a will of their own and I feel as if my heart stops.

Coming through the doors is not an unknown stranger, but Ana lying in a bed looking like a small child, with Christian following after her looking lost. She has an oxygen mask on, and beside her someone is trotting beside the gurney holding and IV steady. Tears prick my eyes. She looks as though she is dying. Oh god Steele what have you done this time?

Like the brilliant Fiancé he is Elliott pulls me towards him and wraps me in his arms as I utterly fall apart. I sob into his chest. Ana is the closest thing to a sister I have. I know what people have said about her since she married Christian, but she has never been the type of person to marry for money. The only thing that has changed about her since she has met him is her confidence which has risen considerably. Given his past I have always been worried that Christian would hurt her, but seeing his expression as he came in with her I finally get it. He would never hurt her on purpose.

When I re-emerge from Elliott's Chests Christian is standing in front of us. Grace moves towards him, but he takes a step back. He looks confused and for a brief second I see hurt cross her face, but it is quickly replaced with understanding.

Someone else comes into the emergency room and we all look up to see Sawyer coming in with another Gurney bearing Mia Grey. They are moving a lot slower than they did with Ana, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Obviously whatever is wrong with Mia is not that serious. At least not as serious as what's wrong with Ana.

As a group we all move to follow the gurney. She is taken to a bed, and we are told to wait outside while a doctor checks what is wrong with her.

'What's happened Christian?' Carrick finally asks obviously not able to contain his questions any longer.

'I …' Christian seems genuinely unable to speak, so Sawyer speaks for him. We hear about Ana leaving work in a panic, how she tricked him at the apartment and escaped, about how she managed to get five million dollars from the bank as a price for Mia and then what they found when they got there.

I am filled with horror as I listen to what happened. I cannot imagine what Ana must have gone through in those two hours. So frantic to save Mia's life but having to do it all on her own. For the love of god why didn't she tell anyone. She has a whole team of security at her beck and call who are trained to deal with these situations and decided not to tell them. When she wakes up and I make myself believe that she will I am going to have a few words for my best friend.

The curtain opens abruptly and Mia is lying in bed, now dressed in one of those hideous hospital gowns. The doctor who emerges is a young woman called Dr Palmer who smiles warmly and reassuringly at us.

She quickly tells us that Mia is unhurt. The unconsciousness is a result of Rohypnol, but she will make a full recovery in a matter of days.

'I would like to keep her in for observation for a few days however …' She starts but Grace cuts her off.

'I would like to take my daughter home,' she says sharply, 'I am more than qualified to look after her, and I would like her to be as comfortable as possible.'

'I will see what I can do,' Dr Palmer says calmly, and walks off to talk to the girl sitting at reception. After a brief discussion with her she comes back, and there is now a glint of respect in her eyes as she looks at my future mother in law. She must just have been told who her patient's mother is.

'That will be fine Dr Trevelyan. We will need to leave her hear for a few hours so the IV takes effect and then she will be in your charge.' Grace nods stiffly at her and then without another word moves towards her daughter.

No one talks for an hour. Elliot is staring down at his sister as if he has never seen her before. I know this is hard for him, but then beside him is Christian. He looks as if he is being ripped in two at the sight of her, and I suppose that in a way he is. Part of him longs to be with the rest of his family at his sister's bedside, but the bigger part of him is somewhere else in the hospital with Ana.

* * *

**Christian**

The whole time I am standing beside my brother and Kate, watching my parents and grandparents fussing over our baby sister I am straining to be with Ana. Mia is going to be fine, and I have no idea if my wife is dying, or if I am still going to be a father. It seems like forever until an intern is sent to fetch me, but in actuality it only takes about an hour and a half.

I am led to a sterile white room. In the middle of it is a large hospital bed with Ana laying on it. There is a white table at the foot of the bed and a sofa by the window. On the side nearest the door there is a white wicker chair, which reminds me of the furniture Ana had in her room when I first met her.

Ana has still not woken up. I think back to the time when Ray was in a coma. Oh shit. Is she in one too? Has that fucker cut her life short?

'Mr Grey,' says the doctor who I hadn't noticed before. 'I am Dr …. I shall be looking after your wife with my colleague Dr … We are confident she will recover'

She smiles at me and asks if I have any questions.

'What's wrong with her,' I manage to croak.

'Her ribs are bruised Mr Grey, and she has a hairline fracture to her skull but he vital signs are stable and strong.'

'Why is she still unconscious?'

'Mrs Grey has had a major contusion to her head, but her brain activity is normal. She has no cerebral swelling.' She gives me another reassuring smile, 'She'll wake when she's ready. Just give her some time.'

I feel as though as though I have swallowed a whole egg. The words that I need to know the answer too are difficult to choke out but I manage it eventually.

'And the baby?'

'The baby's fine Mr Grey.'

I close my eyes and let the miracle that are those words wash over me.

'Oh thank god,' I whisper and sink into the chair next to the bed.

'I'll give you some time alone with Mrs Grey now,' she says kindly and walks out of the room.

'Ana, baby.' I say, 'Come back to me please.'

Of course there is no answer, and I clasp her hand with both of mine on the bed, and lower my head so it rests on them. Oh please wake up soon Ana. I'm lost without you.

* * *

**Elliott**

Now that Ana and Mia are both in the hospital I have become the family's errand boy. My first job was to take Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan home, which I did even though my grandmother decided to recount every single embarrassing story that I have to my name on the way there. This is made all the more mortifying in light of the fact that Kate is sitting beside me in the passenger seat. If it weren't for the uncertain condition of Ana I'm sure she would be taking advantage of the situation. I have no doubt that she will remember everything that my grandmother says later.

'You let us know as soon as anything happens with Mia or Ana,' my grandfather says as he helps grandma out of the car.

I nod in accent and within a few minutes we are driving away. While I am driving Kate answers a phone call from my mother. After a brief conversation she turns to me and tells me that we need to get someone called John Flynn. I don't ask any more questions but I suspect that he is being summoned for Mia to see if she is ok, and for Christian to help him hold on until Ana is back and alert.

Half an hour later the three of us are back at the hospital. Flynn goes straight to my mother to find out what is needed while Kate and I finally go up to Ana's room. Christian is sitting in a chair by Ana's bed, his hand clasped around on of hers. He looks as though he is praying, although the very idea is ridiculous. Christian has never been reliegous, even when we were forced into going to church and Sunday school with out grandmother he could always be counted on to be the one to cause trouble.

He jerks up when the door shuts behind us, and looks at us blankly with bloodshot eyes. He looks terrible. For a moment there is silence, and then I speak.

'Flynn's here,' I say quietly, 'Mom thinks that Mia will need to talk to him when she wakes up.'

He nods at me and continues to stare. His silence is eerie. It reminds me of when he first came to our family. He didn't speak for so long that I didn't think he ever would. The only sounds he made were at night when he screamed out the unspeakable terror and pain he had been through. At the time I had only been six years old and didn't understand why he acted so strangely. In the twenty four years since then I have learnt more of his past from my dad. Christian himself hardly ever even admits that he has a past like that, and I don't like to push him.

'Do you need to see him?' I ask quietly, aware that Kate is here, and he isn't especially fond of her.

He nods again and my heart lightens a little. I had thought that his stubborn streak would prevent him from admitting he needs help. On the other hand the fact that he is not asking for help makes me worry that this latest shock to his system will be a step to far. I can only imagine how he is feeling, considering that they have been fighting since Tuesday.

I am about to pull Kate from the room with me when he finally speaks.

'Can you tell Carla and Ray about Ana Lelliot?' He asks, using the nickname he only uses in his most unguarded moments, 'I would but ...'

He can't finish the sentence, but I know what he stopped himself from saying. He can't deal with anything else on top of what's happened. Not until Ana is back with us.

I move to leave the room with Kate, but she shakes her head at me.

'You go,' she says quietly, 'I want a word with Christian.'

I nod and leave the room. I have to admit that the fact that she wants a conversation with him worries me. Kate is wonderful. She's strong, driven and cares deeply for those she chooses to surround herself with. This said she could not be called gentle or particularly good at showing kindness. She is one of those people who doesn't easily lets people in, and I don't know why yet. I suspect that it has something to do with her parents but it is not something she has shared with me yet.

I leave the room feeling slightly uneasy as I do. I feel slightly resentful as I walk down the corridor, pulling out my phone to call Ana's mother. I feel like the person that no one really needs around. I have become the person who is sent on errands. They seem to have forgotten that it is my sister downstairs insensible in the bed, and my brother who is losing his grip on his self-control; My little sister in law who is driving us to insanity because she can't wake up.

* * *

**OK so maybe a later update than usual. I think I may accidently miss a day soon so Sorry about that, but on the plus side I will update sooner the day after. Thanks for your Reviews, follows and favourites as usual. **

**I'm not sure about Elliot's POV, but I think that it sums up how most people would feel. I know that Flynn wasn't mentioned in the book but I think that Christian would have needed him to talk to at this point, so maybe he just didn't tell Ana about it. **


	9. The Broken Boy

**Christian**

Once Elliott leaves Kate and I just stare at each other. I try to read her expression but it is impossible. I think that she is angry with me. She certainly was the day Ana and I had the fight that started all this, at least that's what Elliott told me when he stopped by my office. I brace myself for her harsh words but what she says takes me totally off guard.

'Ana's always been such a strong little thing,' she says in a hushed voice, 'When I first met her I was lost. She showed me the way to class. We didn't even really get to know each other; we just clicked into place right away as though we had known each other forever. I asked her to be my roommate after that class.'

I blink at her, but she is no longer looking at me, she is staring into Ana's pale face, and then takes a step towards her.

'I thought you were angry with me.' I say, finally.

She laughs a little at that and looks at me again.

'Oh I'm furious with you Christian Grey, but … I think …. I feel that you should know that this isn't your fault. From what Ana and your family have told me about you I thought you might be feeling responsible.'

'I don't see how this couldn't be my fault.' My voice is toneless – Dead sounding. She shakes her head at me.

'Do you honestly think that Ana thought this through? She must have been almost out of her mind with Panic. It wouldn't have made any difference if you had been on perfect terms with her she still would have gone ahead and done whatever she felt she had to.'

I continue to stare at her. If it weren't for me she wouldn't have been the focus of Jack Hyde in the first place. She studies me for a while and as though she can see into my mind to my thoughts she answers my self incriminations.

'If you start thinking that she would have been better not knowing you then you're an idiot Grey.'

And with that the Katherine Kavanagh that I have come to know is back.

'You didn't see what Ana was like before you. From the day she met you she was different. She's more confident now. It's shocking to see her in action sometimes,' And to my utter disbelief she smiles, 'did she tell you what she said to Gaia?'

I shake my head and she tells me the story how Ana must have related it to her. I am not in the mood to laugh, but I small smile creeps onto my face as I imagine Ana, all righteous indignation facing down a stunned Gaia over the breakfast bar as Escala. No wonder she backed away after that.

'I have to go,' Kate announces after a few moments of stroking Ana's hair, 'Your brother will be feeling all lost puppy like after being left out of this. I need to go and spread some more cheer.'

She grins at me, and for the first time I can see what Ana and Elliott find so likable about Kate. She pauses at the door and gives me a very serious expression.

'When she wakes up tell her that I am furious with her will you?'

Again I smile a little and nod, and with that the power force that is Katherine Agnes Kavanagh strides out of the room, leaving my utterly stunned.

'You hear that Ana,' I mutter, 'you are going to have to deal with more people than just be when you wake up.

* * *

Flynn comes in about half an hour after Kate leaves. His expression is abnormally grave as he enters, and for a few moments he just assesses the situation in front of him, as if calculating how best to deal with what he has in front of him.

'Christian,' He says eventually, 'Elliott has told me that you asked to see me. Can you tell me why.'

I stare at him. Surely it's blindingly obvious why I've asked him here. He doesn't say anything else, and from my previous years of experience dealing with Flynn I know that he will wait until I answer his question.

'I don't know how to cope with this.' I say in a broken voice that even I don't recognise.

'What specifically is hardest for you to deal with?'

'I feel as though this is my fault. I feel that if I hadn't acted so badly to the news that Ana was pregnant she would have felt able to tell me what was going on when she got that phone call.' My brain to mouth filter seems to have evaporated, and all of my darkest fears and suspicions about what happened are spilling out of my mouth.

'And even if that isn't true, Ana would never have been put in that position if it wasn't for me, neither would Mia. I am hurting the people I care about just be being close to them. It took all of this for me to realise how much Ana loves me, despite the fact that she has told me over and over. It scares me that it takes something this drastic to convince me that she is telling me the truth.'

I manage to halt the babble escaping my lips and for a moment neither of us say anything.

'Christian, I don't believe that that is entirely true. What has happened here is that you have come to terms with Ana's feelings for you. In short you have had a breakthrough. After seeing how you have changed since you met Ana, I believe that this was inevitable'

'If this is what a break through feels like then I'd rather not have another one,' I mutter darkly and he laughs a little at that.

'You have known that Ana loves you for a good long time,' he says, and in his usual doctor phil style he explains further, 'You have a business mind Christian. Nearly everything you do is well thought out and with a goal in mind. You would not have asked Ana to marry you if you had not been sure of her feelings at the time. Subconsciously you have weighed up the probabilities and, for want of a better expression, saw that Ana was and is a good investment. I believe that ultimately the recent progress you have made will only make your relationship easier.'

For an hour longer I talk to Flynn. What he says makes me feel better. I have not stopped blaming myself for the argument but by the end of the conversation I am no longer blaming myself for the actions that Ana has taken. I am mad as hell at her for taking such stupid risks but Flynn has helped my understand a little more about why she took them.

* * *

**Mia**

I don't know where I am. Vaguely I am aware of voices through my hazy consciousness.

'It's been five hours,' someone says, Elliott I think, 'shouldn't she be awake my now?'

'It will take as long as it takes Elliot,' that's mom.

'Where's Flyyn. I want her to talk to him after what happened.' Daddy? He sounds so sad. What the hell has happened?

'He's with Christian.' Mom tells him, 'He's been up there for a while now. He must be in a terrible state.'

Shit. What's happened to Christian? It annoys me that I don't remember anything. With what seems like a great effort I open my eyes, and my mom is next to me, with my hand in hers.

'Where am I?' I croak out.

For what my mom said about it taking as long as it takes she looks relieved. It's difficult to focus on her face. Something's wrong. Really wrong.

'You're in the hospital darling,' she says gently, 'do you remember what happened?'

I shake my head gingerly, and it is a mistake. Everything starts spinning in front of me.

'I went to the gym. After that there's nothing.'

'You were attacked and then kidnapped,' she says, obviously deciding that like with a band aid this blow should be delivered quickly. I close my eyes again, this time in concentration. I remember going to the toilet, then taking a drink. After that my memories get hazy. Dammit someone must have put something in my water.

'Someone drugged me.' I say shakily, angry as hell and not really having the ability to do anything about it.

Mom just nods at me.

'It will take a while to leave your system but you'll be fine.'

'Who the hell drugged me, and why?'

I am genuinely stunned. I didn't think I had any enemies really. Then my sluggish thoughts think back to the conversation with my dad over the security. This has something to do with Jack Hyde, but that makes no sense. Ifit did surely Christian and Ana would be here too.

'Where's Christian?' I ask irritated by his absence. My irritation disappears when I catch my moms look at dad. Clearly this is a question she hoped I wouldn't ask just yet.

'He's with Ana darling.' She says quietly, and then moves on quickly so I can't ask anything else, 'We're going to take you home, and I'm going to look after you from there. Is that alright?'

I nod my head and within a few minutes I have unhooked from the IV and in my brothers arms as he carries me out of the hospital wrapped in a blanket.

I think my dad tells me to talk to Christian before he leaves. I wish I knew what was going on. Maybe I'll find out when we get home. With that in mind I fall asleep again. Just that conversation with my mum has worn me out and soon I am resting my head against Elliott's shoulder and my eyes are shut.

* * *

**Carrick**

It's one in the morning, and as sure as I know that the sun will rise in the east, I know that my son is still sitting by Ana. I don't think that he'll go home to sleep by all the same someone needs to try and convince him to.

It takes me a while to get there. For a while I just sit, trying to work through my emotions over everything that's going on. Mia is awake, thank god, but she seems so weak. So dazed and even though she didn't say anything about it I can tell that she is furious, whether at her kidnappers, us or herself I don't know. My daughter is in a towering rage over this. Thank god she's on her way home now. There Grace can explain everything to her, and I know that it will be hard for her to hear.

Then there's Anastasia. My sweet little daughter in law, and I have a feeling that with my initial talk to the prenup I have not particularly won myself over to her. There is no denying the Christian is unspeakably better now that she is in his life. I only with the sweet girl would wake up. She is driving Christian wild with worry over her.

And then there is Christian himself. I know that this must be difficult for him on so many levels. On the one hand Ana is unconscious and the pessimist that he is he is probably blaming himself for it all. Then there are the demons from his past to contend with. I am sure that seeing Ana like that must have brought up some of his memories of Ella, his birth mother. He thinks he hates her so much, but his mother and I never have. Anyone who knew him just after it happened could. From the moment we met him to the age of about seven Christian never went anywhere without that dirty old blanket. He didn't take to grace as his mom for a long time after we got him, and would wake up in the middle of the night screaming the word mom over and over again. For two years that was the only sound I heard from my son and it ripped me in two.

I happen to know that it hurt more than just Grace and me. Whenever the screaming started Grace would immediately run for Christian. He had trouble letting me near him then, no doubt because of that psychopath that tortured him so badly. Usually a few minutes after Grace had gone to Christian Elliot would walk cautiously into the room looking pale, scared and wide eyed.

I opened my arms to him and he almost ran into them.

'Why does Christian make those horrible noises?' He'd ask, and this was a hard thing to answer. How do you tell your six year old son that his new brother was abused?

'Christians just remembering what is was like before he came here,' I said cautiously, 'I think he's happy here with us now just when he's asleep he dreams about when he was sad.'

'Why was he sad?'

'You've had a mummy and daddy that care very much always right?' and he nodded, 'Well Christian hasn't so it's going to take him some time to get used to that.'

After that he just lay next to me, my arms around him, both of us thinking about Christian, and I was wondering if it would ever get better. If my silent son would ever feel safe again.

'Mr Grey,' Taylors voice brings me out of my dark memories from the past and I look up at him.

'Taylor.'

'Could I ask you a favour sir?'

I blink at him. For the first time I think since Christian Hired him Taylor looks tired and pale. I nod at him so he'll continue.

'Could you try to convince Mr Grey to go home. To eat or sleep. I can't even tempt him.

I stand up and look Taylor straight in the face.

'Go and get something light for him to eat. I don't think anyone will be able to convince him to leave Ana's side but at least we can get some food in him.'

He nods at me and then quickly moves away, towards the car pack I bet to get some of Mrs. Jones' excellent food from Escala.

I look at my watch as I walk down the hall. I have just been sitting, lost in thought for nearly two hours. It is half eleven now. It's amazing how easy it is to lose time at moments like this.

When I walk in the room Christian is leaning on the bed, staring at Ana, willing her to wake up. Just as she was the last time I saw her Ana is immobile, her dark hair fanning across the pillow making a fan around her pale face. She looks frail, not like the strong young woman who risked everything to save my baby girl.

Affection swells up inside me as I look at her, but I am not here to help her. I am not qualified to do so. Instead I walk over to my son and crouch in front of him.

'Christian.' I say gently, as if talking to an animal that could spook easily, 'You need to go home. You need to…'

'I'm not leaving her.' He forces out, sounding like the broken little boy of my memories once again.

'Christian you should sleep.' I say, trying to use my 'I am the father and you should do what I say voice.' Safe to say that this has become somewhat less effective as my children have grown up.

'No dad, I want to be here when she wakes up,' I close my eyes. There is no arguing with that. Of course he wants to be here when she wakes up. Who wouldn't in his position. Thank god Taylor has gone to get him something to eat.

'I'll sit with her. It's the least I can do after she saved me daughter.' This is a last ditch effort to convince him, even though I know my son well enough to know that he will never go for it and sure enough he is shaking his head at me before I've even got all the words out.

'How's Mia?' he asks quietly and I sigh a little.

'She's groggy. Scared and Angry. It'll be a few hours before the Rohypnol is completely out of her system.'

'Christ,' he breathes, summing up both out feelings on the subject.

'I know. I'm feeling seven kinds of foolish for relenting on her security detail.' It's almost painful to think back to that conversation with her now. Grace was furious when she found out. 'You warned me but Mia is so stubborn. If it wasn't for Ana here...' I gesture weakly at the bed and then my son starts to speak in a tone that scares me more than anything else. He sounds as though he is in a trance, lost at sea. It takes me a while to realise that for the first time Christian is really communication and I stare at him with my mouth slightly open.

'We all thought Hyde was out of the picture, and my crazy stupid wife … Why didn't she tell me?' His voice cracks and gingerly I put my hand on his shoulder, not sure about what his reaction will be in this situation. Thankfully he doesn't even flinch from my touch.

'Christian, calm down. Ana's a remarkable young woman. She was incredibly brave.' It's true. If it weren't for her Mia would probably not have been nearly so lucky. The mere thought fills me with dread.

He turns a stricken face to look at me and blinks a few times before speaking.

'Brave and headstrong and stubborn and stupid.' He spits out and once again his voice cracks.

'Hey,' I murmur, he is really beginning to scare me now, 'don't be so hard on her, or yourself son.'

Parental words of wisdom done for the day I straighten up.

'I'd better get back to your mom. It's after three in the morning Christian, you really should try to sleep.'

'I'll sleep here.' He says and I sigh, giving up the cause.

'Taylor is bringing some food from Escala. At least tell me you'll eat it.'

He nods, but doesn't turn to look at me again, so I walk out of the room and start home to see whether Grace has managed to fill Mia in on everything that has happened yet.

* * *

**Elliott**

It was heart wrenching to see my usually energy filled sister like that. She seemed so weak, hardly able to speak. Anger flitted across her face as she obviously tried and failed to remember what happened. When I lifted her out of her hospital bed she clung to me, as though she was dorwning and I was saving her. I had to work very hard to retain my manly cool and not cry. When we reached the car Mia was already asleep again, and I sat in the back of the car, with Mia's head on my lap, thinking that we could have lost her forever if it wasn't for Ana.

I wish Kate was here with me, but she went home at about ten pm, saying that she really couldn't miss her first day at her new job, and now she knew that both Ana and Mia were going to be fine, she thought she should leave.

'Do you really have to go,' I'd said and she'd smiled a little sadly at me and sat back down next to me. And for a moment I just let myself feel what I'd been fighting ever since we'd gotten the call about Ana. I am not ashamed to say that I cried while she just held me. I felt so powerless against everything that has happened. I have a drugged sister, a seriously injured sister-in-law and a brother who will never recover if anything lasting ever happened to her.

We arrive back at my parents' house and Mia wakes as I lift her again.

'I don't want to go to bed yet.'

'Take her upstairs Elliott.' Mom says to me when she hears this, 'We'll tell you everything darling, but we'll tell you when your upstairs and comfortable.'

Mia just nods and rests her head against my shoulder.

I leave the room for a while as mom helps her get into something a little less awful that the hospital gown she is wearing, and when I come back into the room Mia is under the covers in a pair of pale yellow pajamas and looks expectantly, but tiredly up at us.

Together we tell the story of what we have pieced together about Ana's story. She looks stunned, horrified and furious by the time we've finished.

'That asshole nearly killed Ana?' she says, and her voice sounds stronger now. We both nod and she sits there stunned.

'That's why Christian wasn't there?' We nod again.

'IS he ok?' she asks. Obviously she knows that Christian is very far from OK or she wouldn't have asked that question.

'He will be,' my mom says, 'As soon as Ana wakes up. I imagine he'll be angry with her though.'

Mia nods, but it's obvious that all she really wants now is to go back to sleep. I kiss her on the forehead and smile weakly down at her.

'Don't ever to that to us again sissy,' I say, using a term for her I haven't used since she was eight. She smiles at the endearment.

'I'll do my best,' and I leave the room as mom fusses over her. I chuckle when I hear her telling Mia that she is not allowed out of the same room as her until she is thirty.

* * *

**OK so I missed a day, but TA DA! Here's a nice long chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. I think that I may spend several chapters on this period, even though it's quite short in the book. So much happens in this section and there are so many people's POV that I want to cover.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows once again. I hope you like this chapter.**


	10. The Anger and despair

**Taylor**

I take a while fetching food for Mr Grey. Gail is in pieces back at Escala and it takes a while to assure her that Ana is going to be fine.

'Gail,' I say quietly to her, 'Do you want to see her? I'm sure Mr Grey wouldn't mind.'

'No … no its ok. I'll see her when she gets back. I wouldn't feel comfortable about interrupting him right now.'

I nod at her. I understand entirely what she means.

I kiss her lightly on the lips and then leave, grabbing a dish of her Macaroni cheese on the way out.

On the way out I see what I missed before in my hurry to get to Gail and fetch the food. Sawyer is sitting on the floor of the garage, leaning against the Saab that he drove back here. His head is in his hands and he looks as bad as the boss does right now.

I look at my watch. It's midnight. A pang of sympathy goes through me as I watch him, but he doesn't even seem to know I'm here.

Quickly I place the foil wrapped dish on the passenger seat and move towards him.

'Luke?'

HE stands up immediately.

'Is she ok sir?' he asks in a lost voice. 'She isn't …'

I shake my head. 'She's not awake yet but she's going to be fine. You'd know that if you had your phone with you.'

He nods at me, and some of the tension leaves him. I hope that Mr Grey doesn't fire him. I know that he is more than capable of doing his job, but this is the kind of mistake that he tends not to overlook. Prescott is living proof of that fact.

'Are you coming to the hospital?' I ask and he shakes his head.

'I'm just going to stay here for a while.'

'Go on up to the apartment. Gail will do you something to eat.'

He nods at me, and I get into the car. I know that he will probably just sit back down again, but I feel really terrible for him. I know that he didn't fail in his job. He did exactly what he was supposed to so in the situation Ana put him in.

I'd like to be angry with her, but the cost of Sawyers job against the cost of Mia's life really is a no brainer. If only she'd told him what was going on then we could have handled things without all this drama.

I have never seen my boss lose it like this. The only time it's been close is that awful time when she left him. I know they went into the playroom, but I dread to think what happened in there. I know that whatever it was would have been voluntary. Even if I don't approve of what he does I know that he would never hurt her unless she told him it was ok. The whole of that day he just sat, absorbed in making the glider that she had given him. He had eaten, but sparingly, and hadn't moved from the sofa.

It was like he was living in a nightmare for those next few days. Only getting up to go to work, or go to bed. He didn't do anything much apart from eat and stare into space.

The day that we picked Ana up from SIP I nearly had a heart attack. She had lost a lot of weight. I knew she wouldn't eat much when I'd dropped her off at her apartment and she had fallen to pieces in the car, but she looked ill.

Now she really is ill, and the boss isn't functioning again.

'Please Ana,' I think, 'get better. We all need you to open your eyes.'

* * *

**Ray**

It is seven in the morning and finally the nurse has given me permission to go and see my daughter. I couldn't believe it when Elliott first came into my room and told me what had happened. I had been worrying already as when I had seen her the day before she seemed so upset. I hadn't imagined that she would have done something like this though. My sweet daughter had shot someone in the knee.

I am torn between pride that she can defend herself and horror that she would put herself in a situation that she would need to. When she wakes up I will be having some words with her.

The nurse wheels me to the elevator and soon I am in a room with my insensible daughter and her utterly shattered looking husband.

I move myself with some difficult so that I am closer to the bed and stare at her. It hurts to see her like this. So weak and vulnerable, and I am given a taste of what she must have felt five days ago after my accident.

'If you don't take her across your knee, I sure as hell will. What the hell was she thinking?'

I look at him, and am surprised to find him looking back at me with some amusement in his eyes.

'Trust me Ray,' he says, moving to look back at her, 'I might just do that.'

'Is the ass hole who did this too her dead? I heard that she shot him?'

'No, he's not. She shot him in the knee.' I wince. That is some serious pain she's inflicted there; not that he doesn't deserve it. 'He's in the hospital having the bullet removed, and possibly a few stitches to his face.

I look up at him, but at his dark expression decide not to ask. I don't need to know what Christian did to him.

We don't talk much for the next hour. Just sit with Ana, hoping that any second now she will open her eyes. But she doesn't. She just lies there, looking as though she could be dead.

When I am finally taken back to my room I am glad for it. I cannot bear to see my usually strong daughter like that.

* * *

**Christian**

I have never seen Ray so shaken before. It's a feeling I can relate to. When Taylor brought me something to eat from the apartment he told me what Elliot had told him. Carla had gone into a frenzy when she found out about Ana, sobbing and demanding that I send the plane if she still wasn't awake by Saturday. I would send the plan now if I hadn't sent Ros to Taiwan in my place.

'Oh Ana,' I say quietly, 'come back to me baby. Please. I need you so much.'

I brush my lips over her forehead and then realise that I am not alone in the room.

I turn round to find Detective marks regarding me with sympathy, but also with a steely glint in his eyes. Is he seriously here now? Isn't it obvious that Ana is not able to answer any of his questions.

'Detective, as you can see my wife is in no state to answer and of your questions.'

He smiles at me a little, and though he annoys me I realise that I quite like detective Marks. He doesn't put up with any bullshit, not even mine.

'She's a headstrong young woman Mr Grey.'

That's certainly one way of putting it.

'I wish she'd killed the fucker.'

'That would have meant more paper work for me Mr grey.'

Almost against my will I smile at that and he continues.

'Miss Morgan is singing like the proverbial canary. Hyde's a real twisted son of a bitch. He had a serious grudge against your father and you.'

He's not telling me anything I don't already know. I can understand why Elizabeth Morgan did what she did to a point. I don't want her to escape punishment but nor do I want her to suffer as much as Hyde will, and I will make sure that he does suffer.

'Is that fucker still in the hospital?' I spit out and his look turns into one of disgust.

'Yes Mr Grey. He's had the bullet removed and a number of other injuries on his face and stomach have been tended too as well,' He raises his eyebrows at me in a 'do you really want me to dig further into this' expression and I relent.

'I know that Mrs Grey may not be well enough to answer any questions for a while, and I just wanted to ask you to give me a call when she is.' He hands me a card and I take it from him. This time I won't fight him on this. I don't think that there is a more persistent man working for the Seattle police force than Marks.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I am sitting in a simple dark room. It's a holding cell. I have been in and out of interrogation since I've been here, only getting six hours sleep. It's harder here at night. The other criminals in the adjoining cells are not so quiet. They bang on the doors, screaming to be let out. The sound of broken crying reaches me too. It feels as though my life is over, and it makes it harder to know that I am not the only one who feels like this.

Marks had some sympathy for me when I told him me story.

'We will probably be able to get you some leniency,' he told me, 'but not much. Mr Grey isn't going to go all out with you as he will for Mr Hyde, as he understands at least a part of why you did what you did. On the other hand you did aid and abet Mr Hyde in almost killing his wife and sister.'

'How long,' I ask quietly.

The answer was five years. Five years of my life in jail because of my stupid mistake. I deserve longer. I know I do, but I am grateful all the same.

* * *

**Jack**

I'm confused when I wake up. It takes me a while to realise that I must be in the hospital. That Grey bitch shot me in the leg. My face contorts and fuck it hurts. I try to move my hand to my face only to find that I am handcuffed to the bed.

I yell at the top of my voice, screaming at anyone who can hear to let me go. I strain against the handcuffs, causing them to dig in painfully.

'Mr Hyde.' Marks comes in, looking at me in disgust as he regards me coolly.

'Let me the fuck out of this.'

The asshole raises an eyebrow at me and laughs without any humour.

'I don't think so Mr Hyde. We are not letting you get away from us again.'

I glare at him, trying to put as much of my hatred as possible into that one venomous look. That fucker Grey and his family need to pay for what they've done to me. Even when we were children he was fucking things up for me.

He just walked around the house clutching that stupid blanket and that book 'Where is my mother.' Mrs … doted on him hand a foot.

'Do you want me to read the book again baby bird?' she's say. It was sickening. Just because he had the good looks and wouldn't speak he got all the attention. No one paid attention to the other boy with a harrowing past. I was too old for them to give me a second glance. I wasn't good enough for them.

When my stupid dad got himself killed he ruined my life. My mom couldn't deal with it. She wouldn't even try for me. She was pathetic. She never liked me, not even when my father was with her. I was always ignored, never the perfect son they had hoped for.

I remember the Greys coming to visit Christian. They never even looked at me. Not the way they looked at him. I didn't see what was so special about him. He was just another fucked up kid without parents. The day they came to take him away I asked her to take me with them.

'Oh Jack,' She'd said, looking upon me with pity, 'One day someone will come and get you, but we're not the right family for you.'

Easy for her to say when she's always been rich. Easy for her to say when she has the perfect family life.

Ever since then I've wanted revenge for not being the chosen boy. I hope I killed that bitch. I hope he's fucking suffering now.

'Did I kill her?' I ask with relish and Marks narrows his eyes at me.

'I don't think that's any of your business,' he says coldly, 'but thank you for asking. Now we have more evidence against you.'

He walks out of the room and I watch him leave; yet another person who looks down at me. Well I am a resourceful man Marks. We'll see if I can't make your life hell before long.

* * *

**Sawyer**

I do not know what to do with myself. One minute I am in Taylor's office, Gail next to me saying things I cannot bear to hear; telling me that this isn't my fault. The next minute I am back down in the garage, sitting hidden, leaning against Ana's car like I was when Taylor found me. I have eaten a sandwich since yesterday, and I honestly cannot manage anything more than that.

My head is killing me with thoughts of what I could have done better. I could have stayed with her when we returned to the apartment. I could have kept a close eye on her at the bank, of office was made of glass, I could have seen what she was doing through it if I'd really intended to. I should have recognised the dodge when it drove past me.

On top of all this guilt is the knowledge that I am going to lose my job. This is by far the best job I have ever had. Taylor, Ryan and Reynolds are all a joy to work with and Gail is possibly the nicest person I have ever met. Even the boss isn't too bad on days when he hasn't been overly stressed. Ana is a dream to work with most of the time, even though she gets frustrated that I am ordered to tail her wherever she goes.

I am sitting thinking all this over when once again I am discovered by T.

'Sawyer,' he says, in a serious tone which makes me sure that this is it. This is the moment that I lose my job.

'Sir.'

'I have spoken to Mr Grey.' I flinch a little, and shockingly he smiles at me, 'He is not going to fire you Luke. He also said that you have full permission to tell Mrs Grey off when she is well enough to hear it.'

I smile a little at that. Yes I definitely have some words for Ana. I am here to protect her and she should let me do my job.

* * *

**Mia**

When I wake up the light coming through the window dazzles me and for a moment I feel as though this is just any other day. Then the flood of memories assaults me and I sit bolt upright, making my head spin.

I remember feeling woozy on the exercise bike, being grabbed in the street, waking up in the back of the car but not knowing what was going on. I remember being tied to a drain pipe in the back room of the shop by Jack Hyde and him slapping me and laughing about how he was going to ruin Christian and kill me and Ana. And then I remember hearing Ana scream, a gunshot and then passing out at the thought that because I didn't want to go out with guards I had killed Ana.

I don't remember any of this very well. I couldn't say when or where it was and suddenly I am angry; angry at myself for being such a brat, Angry at Christian for being so god damn famous, Angry at Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan for putting my family through hell.

Before I am even aware of what I'm going I'm standing up and my bedside lamp is in my hand, and I'm throwing it against a wall where it shatters. Then there is a CD in my hand and I'm throwing that too. This helps. I am so angry and in shock from what has happened that I need an outlet.

By the time my mother has come to the door my room is unrecognisable and I am still throwing anything I can find, trying to stop the feelings that are fighting to be free.

'Mia,' she yells, and grabs my arm. I go limp in her arms and suddenly I'm crying inconsolably in her arms. She murmurs things to me, whispering that it's over now. That I'm ok, that she will never let anything like that happen to me again.

And then Elliott is at the door, taking in the scene in front of him and his shoulders slump. My mother says something about going to see Christian, and I am transferred from her arms to my big brothers.

'Hey sissy,' he whispers as I sob into his T-shirt, 'Stop this.'

'I … can't…' I wail and hold myself more firmly to him while he strokes my hair, 'It's my fault.'

'Mia, of course it's not,' I give him a sceptical look and he relents a bit. 'Not completely anyway.'

I sniff but I think that the torrent of emotion has finally ebbed.

'I think that Ana is in just as much trouble as you are, more actually once you take Sawyer and Taylor into consideration.'

I stare at him. He's agreeing with me and it doesn't make me feel worse. For once I am being held accountable for my actions and it isn't a bad thing. I need to be brought to task for this.

'Is Ana ok?' I ask, 'Is she awake?'

He shakes his head but says nothing.

'Will she be ok?'

'Of course she will.' He says, laughing a little, 'Do you think Christian would let anything happen to her?'

I smile a little, but I'm still miserable.

'I remember what happened,' I say in a small voice and he pales as I tell him what I remember.

'Oh Mia,' He tightens his arms around me, 'Oh little sister you scared us to death.'

'I'm sorry, I mumble, and it's true.

When we break apart we both look around my room and I give a small sheepish laugh.

'I think I should start tidying this up.'

'I'll help you.'

By the time we have gotten all of the broken pieces of china and debris off the carpet John Flynn is standing at the door. Of course he is. Mom would have called him as soon as she heard the crashing.

'Mia,' he says kindly and walks into the room, giving Elliott a nod.

'I guess I should go,' Elliott says, kisses me on the cheek and walks out.

My session with Flynn is short, and by the end of it I feel better. I am going to try and not act quite so spoiled. I know that if I had just let someone come and keep an eye on me none of this would have happened. When he gets up to leave an hour later I hug him. He seems surprised but returns the hug warmly. The perks of knowing your shrink outside of his work hours.

'Be safe Mia,' He says as he goes to leave.

'Wait. Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Is Christian ok?' His face tenses a little, and from that I can tell that my brother has got to be in pretty bad shape over all of this.

'He will be Mia.' He says eventually and then leaves me sitting on the bed, thinking about my older brother, who now had new demons to contend with as well as the ones from his past. I want to see him, but apart from the fact that it would probably make him feel worse I doubt my parents are going to let my out the house again until I'm in my forties after this. At the age of twenty one I am, for all intents and purposes, grounded.

* * *

**Grace**

When I get to the hospital the familiar sounds of the everyday hustle and bustle are strangely soothing. Before I go and see my son I go to the one place on earth that calms me down. I go to the maternity ward.

There are seven babies there, all rosy cheeked and bright eyed rolling about in their little cubicles. I smile as I watch them, remembering Elliott and Mia when they were babies. I remember when Carrick and I discovered that we couldn't have children. Of course we had both been devastated but looking at the family we have now I am almost glad of it. Elliott, Christian and Mia are as much my children than any biological baby would have been.

I am sure that Elliott and Mia would have found other homes easily, as there were both so young when we adopted them, but god knows what would have happened to Christian.

When he first came to live with us he was nothing but skin and bones. He looked more like a boy of two than the four year old that he was, and silent. As soon as I saw him I wanted to take him home with me from there, and give him the love he so obviously needed. It hurt to see him in foster care for that first month after, but we visited at least three times a week, and Elliott was thrilled with him right away, even though he thought he was strange.

As we knew he would be he had trouble communicating with us at first. He hit Elliott whenever he thought he was laughing at him, and I would tell him off. It hurt to see him flinch when me or Carrick reprimanded him. I remember the way he would apologise to Elliott. He walked up to him and ducked his head, and Elliott would forgive him on the spot.

And then there was the day two years afterwards, when we had all but given up hope that he would start speaking when Mia arrived.

'Christian, Elliott,' I said proudly, placing baby Mia into a waiting Elliott's lap. Elliott was not overly thrilled at this new arrival, knowing from previous experience that she would mean a great deal of attention and less time for him. 'This is Mia.'

Mia gurgled and looked up at Elliott with big eyes that were dark even then. Soon he was asking to go and play, so I picked her up and cooed at her. My attention however was soon diverted away from her as a small unfamiliar voice sounded from Christian's chair.

'Mia' he said as though testing the word and then smiled a big genuinely smile at me, and I looked at Carrick who was staring at him open mouthed with shock. His eyes were glassy and he returned my look of wonder with one of his own.

Not seeming to notice that he had just sent me and his father into something of a tail spin he opened his arms to me, and without a word I placed my new baby into his lap. We watched in awe, trying desperately to stop myself from crying as he lets her gurgle at him, touch him on his small chest and shoulders without the slightest bit of discomfort.

I left them like that for longer than I would have with Elliott, relishing the fact that my little boy had just spoken.

'Christian.' I said eventually, 'I've got to take Mia to have her dinner now. Are you hungry too darling.'

He nodded at me, once again silent and for a second I felt a fleeting stab of disappointment before telling myself sternly that this would take time. He had just taken a big step on his road to recovery. A road I feared he would never reach the end of.

As I moved closer he hugged her close to him and I just heard him whisper in her ear.

'I love you Mia.'

Since then I have only had a few moments like that, but thanks to Ana they have been more frequent. My heart almost melted when I heard him sing for the first time, when we saw them after their honeymoon.

I have been standing here for a long time, lost in thoughts of my own children, and finally I tear myself away from the window and my memories of the past and make my way to my now grown up son and his wife

* * *

Christian looks exhausted. His hair sticks up, probably from the amount of time he's run his hands through it and he is still in the same clothes that he was wearing yesterday. I doubt he's left ana's side since he was first brought to her, and I can't blame him.

It takes him a long time to notice that I'm there, but when he does he gives me a weak, tired smile.

'Hi mom.'

'Hello darling, how are you holding up.'

He gives a non-committal shrug and turns away from me, to stare at Ana as though he can make her wake up through sheer will power alone. Not taking my eyes off him I move around to the end of the bed. He is so devoted to her, that it's strange to thing that just four months ago they didn't know each other at all.

Deciding not to delve any deeper into thoughts like that I decide to take a look at her chart. I read it quickly, not expecting to find anything out that I didn't already know that it takes me a minute to process what I've just read. I stare at my son in awe and then re-read it. Sure enough my eyes have no deceived me.

'Ana's pregnant' I say in a hushed voice, and he looked up at me surprised.

'How …. Oh.' He says realising what I've been reading. He nods at me and I cry out in delight. A grandchild. I am going to be a grandmother. How wonderful.

'Oh darling,' I exclaim; how long have you known. Couples usually wait twelve weeks to tell everyone' I am babbling, and I don't care. I am going to have a beautiful grandchild.

'Only a few days,' He sound so miserable that I take a step back from my own personal glee and really look at him.

'Out with it.' I say in a voice that he recognises easily as my 'I am your mother and you will tell me what's going on' voice.

He sighs deeply, as though he had been hoping that he could a voice this situation.

'The day all this…' He waves a hand at Ana, 'Happened we were arguing. Not talking to eachothr.

'What do you mean you weren't talking?' I say horrified. I have seen them together and I can't imagine that Ana would be angry with him for no reason. I know first-hand how infuriating my youngest son can be and I glare at him. 'What did you do?'

'Mom,' He tries to placate me but I am having none of it.

'Christian.,' I say all my words clearly, telling him clearly that I will not back off this subject, 'What did you do?'

And before my eyes my twenty eight year old son, who managed to take on the business world and find himself equal to it breaks down in from of me. He isn't a man who made his fortune; he is the little boy who came into the emergency room with the lost look on his face. This is what the real problem is. This is what is eating him up from the inside, making him look so defeated.

'I was so angry,' he forces out.

'Hey,' I put my hand in his hair to comfort him, like I used to when he was small and try to comfort him. 'Just tell me what happened from the beginning and I'll try to help.'

And he does. He tells me how he reacted when Ana told him that she was pregnant. He tells me that he walked out on her. I don't interrupt him, guessing that he has beaten himself up for this more times than he can count, and guessing that others have to. It wouldn't surprise me if even his staff had told him odd for it,.

And then I listen to what he did after he left her alone in the apartment. How he went to Flynn, but couldn't find him so instead walked until he bumped into Elena as her Salon. I feel my mouth flatten into a thin line as he keeps talking, telling me what was said, and how Elliott picked him up and took him home. And then he tells me about Ana finding a text from Elena while undressing him for bed that night. He anger and hurt the next morning.

I sit in stunned silence as he looks at me looking miserable and resigned to me reaction. When I finally manage to speak my voice is hushed, horrified.

'You told me you cut all ties,' I accuse and he lowers his gaze from mine in shame.

'I know, but seeing her finally put it all in perspective for me. You know with the child.'

I smile despite myself at the mention of this expected member of my family, but quickly am brought back into the present when he continues.

'For the first time I feel what we did … It was wrong.'

In the back of my mind the hallelujah chorus is playing and I take the hand that isn't holding Ana's into mine.

'What SHE did darling,' I emphasise the word, making him flinch, 'children will do that to you. Make you look at the world in a different light.'

'She finally got the message, and so did I. I hurt Ana.' The last part of his sentence is quiet and so filled with agony that my heart constricts for the man who will always be my little boy.

'We always hurt the ones we love Darling,' I soothe, once again moving my other hand to his hair, 'You'll have to tell her you're sorry, and mean it and give her time.'

'She said she was leaving me.' I snort at that and give him an incredulous look.

'Did you believe her?'

'At first yes.'

Of course he did. I roll my eyes at him, and he gives me a sheepish smile, the first smile I've seen since I walked into the room.

'Darling you always believe the worst of everyone, including yourself. You always have. Ana loves you very much and it's obvious that you love her.'

'She was mad at me,' he continues, back to being miserable, and I snort again. Of course she was mad at you, as she should have been.

'I'm sure she was. I'm pretty mad at you right now.' Mad? I'm furious with him. For such a bright man he can be phenomenally stupid at times. 'I think you can only be truly mad at someone you really love'

'I thought about it and she's shown me over and over how much she loves me, to the point of putting her own life at risk.'

I am back in the living room with a six year old Christian and baby Mia. My son is once again taking a huge step on his journey.

'Yes, she has darling.'

'Oh mom, why won't she wake up? I nearly lost her.'

And he breaks again, but not in a way I have ever seen from him before. For the first time in twenty four years my son has fallen into my arms, and is letting me hold him, in a way he never let me when he was a child. I make small circles on his back and run my hand through his hair as he sobs. For the second time today I am soothing a child of mine while they find themselves unequal to the task of dealing what has happened to him.

He finally stops crying, but doesn't try to move from my arms. Absentmindedly I continue to run my hands through his hair and smile at how far we've come in such a short time.

'It's taken twenty-four years for you to let my hold you like this.' I say gently.

I know mom. I'm glad we talked.'

'Me too darling,' putting every ounce of meaning that I can into those three words, 'I'm always here.'

And then my mind goes back an hour and I laugh, 'I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother.'

He sits up and beams at me.

'I know the feeling,' he says sardonically and we both laugh, but not for long. It is impossible to forget that Ana is in front of us and after a full day and several more hours she is still not awake.

I leave at ten thirty, and Christian has fallen asleep in the chair. I move quietly out of the room, kissing him on the forehead as I go.

* * *

**I'm sorry but I think flashbacks like this one with Christian and Mia will probably become more common, as I loved writing it.**

**This chapter took so long to write, but It's almost certainly my favourite one so far. I actually wrote it yesterday as I'm writing several so I have stuff to post on the days I don't have time to write**

**Thanks to everyone for your follows and favourites. You are all awesome. I'm sorry I am so bad at replying to them but they are appreciated :) **


	11. The Awakening

**Christian**

I wake up with something of a jolt. My dreams are all of Ana, of the wish that she will wake up so when I feel something soft and familiar running through my hair I don't know if it's real or my mind playing tricks on me, but I jolt awake instant and raise my head suddenly. To my great relief I sit up to find the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in front of me. A pair of blue eyes are gazing at me., and she falls back onto the bed drinking me in as I drink her in.

'Hi,' she rasps, and my joy explodes out of me.

'Oh Ana,' I take her hand in mine, relishing the feeling of her returning the pressure of my fingers.

It is magical to see her awake. I feel as though every part of my body relaxes, free from the tension that has consumed me ever since that phone call from the bank. I am wondering if she is feeling it too when she says the very last thing I have ever imagined her saying at this moment.

'I need to use the bathroom.' I blink at her. No way is she getting up and going herself. She'd probably cause herself and injury just walking there at the moment.

'Ok.' She struggles to sit up, but winces a little as she does, 'Ana stay still. I'll call a nurse'

I stand up and reach above her to the call button.

'Please,' her voice is so weak, and I can tell that she's in pain, 'I need to get up.'

Fuck no you don't need to get up. You need to stay in bed and get better.

'Will you do as you're told for once,' I snap at her but she doesn't back down.

'I really need to pee.' She sounds almost apologetic. I sigh. This woman is still the most maddening person I have ever met.

Before I can say anything else one of the nurses that have been looking after Ana for the past two days, bustles in and smiles warmly at my wife, ignoring me completely.

'Mrs Grey. Welcome back. I'll let Dr Bartley know you're awake.'

She moves over to Ana, and I watch as she checks that Ana is comfortable and that she knows what's going on around her. Ana Answers her questions weakly and I smile a little just because I am so happy that she is back awake and with us.

'I need to pee.' Ana says, clearly desperate. Nurse Nora raises her eyebrows at her.

'You have a catheter.' Ana's face wrinkles at the news; obviously not a pleasant revelation. She glances nervously from me to nurse Nora.

'Please I want to get up.' Dammit she is so stubborn.

'Mrs Grey,' the nurse warns. See even she doesn't want you moving and she's the one who is paid to look after you.

'Please.'

'Ana' I say exasperated but she doesn't even turn her attention to me, but instead struggles to sit up once more.

'Let me remove you catheter,' Nurse Nora says in a part resigned and part amused tone that I am all too familiar with. 'Mr Grey, I am sure Mrs Grey would like some privacy.'

I stand motionless as she stands gazing at me expectantly. Is she kidding? My wife has just woken up after two days. I have been in a state of terror since seeing her motionless on the car park floor. I can't leave her now, not so soon.

I cross my arms and stare back at her.

'I'm not going anywhere.' My voice sounds sulky and petulant even to my own ears but I really don't care.

'Christian,' Ana says, both placating and insistent, 'please'

She reaches out and takes me hand back in hers, giving me a reassuring squeeze. I return her pressure briefly and then give her an exasperated voice. She doesn't relent, just says please one more time in that pleading voice.

'Fine,' I snap, knowing that this is a fruitless exercise, 'You have two minutes,' I snap at Nora who raises her eye brows at me, obviously unimpressed. I kiss Ana quickly on the forehead and storm out the room.

I pace outside the door, never taking my eyes of my watch, watching as the seconds tick by. People are staring at me as they walk past but I really don't care. As soon as the hand that counts down the seconds has made two full circuits I push the door open again to find Ana being helped out of bed in one of those really terrible looking hospital gowns.

'I'll take her,' I say indignantly. I'm her husband, and this is what I do.

'Mr Grey, I can manage,' she says, sounding very close to yelling. It's not a question of her abilities; in fact she is probably the most capable nurse I have ever met. I want to finally be able to do something to make me feel useful.

'Dammit, she's my wife, I'll take her,' I tell her, trying to keep my words as clear as I can while glaring daggers at her.

I ignore her from this point onwards, moving the IV stand and cutting in where she was standing only seconds before. I lift her gently, and it depresses me how much weight she has lost in the last few days. Oh my Ana, what have you done to yourself?

I am not naïve enough to think that this drastic weight loss is just from her time in hospital, although I am sure that that played a huge part in it. I am sure that during our time not speaking to each other she missed most meals, and it makes me mad but this isn't the time to tell her.

'Mrs Grey,' I whisper into her ear, 'you are too light.'

And I set her gently down in the en suite bathroom, Nora following behind us pushing the IV.I switch the light on and then I turn my attention back to Ana who is swaying alarmingly.

'Sit before you fall,' I order, and she does with my arms still around her so that she can't overbalance.

When I don't move she looks annoyed.

'Go,' she waves me away, and I know that she doesn't like this but really. I'm her husband for crying out loud I can bear to hear my wife pee.

'No just pee Ana.'

She doesn't relent, still stubborn as ever.

'I can't. Not with you here.'

'You might fall,' I say quietly. Nurse Nora chimes in, saying my name in an annoyed voice but we both ignore her.

'Please,' Oh Christ she is begging again. This woman can make me do almost anything with just that one word.

I raise me arms in defeat and stalk out of the room, telling her as I go that I am just going outside with the door open. This seems good enough as she doesn't argue.

'Turn around please,' she calls after me and sulkily I do as she asks. It is a tense few minutes just me and Nurse Nora standing in Ana's room waiting for her to be ready. Nurse Nora glares at me as though I am the devil himself and I stare impassively back at me. I don't think that we are destined to be friends.

When she finally calls that she is done I move back into the room, grateful to escape the scathing look the nurse has been shooting my way. I pick her up again, and this time I take a moment to savour the fact that she was really here, burying my most in her hair and inhaling deeply, and I think she is doing the same, tightening her grip about my neck.

'Oh I've missed you Mrs Grey,' I whisper into her ear, but nurse Nora is standing behind us, still glaring at me and I move Ana back towards the bed and reluctantly place her in it and let her free.

We don't get any further opportunity to speak now as nurse Nora insists that she be allowed to tend to my wife. Grudgingly I stand back and watch them. I think some kind of silent communication passes between them, but I'm not sure. She busies herself over Ana, sounding sympathetic and irritated in equal measure.

'How are you feeling,' I ask her trying to zone out Nora, and move to sit beside her on the bed. She smiles up at me and my heart squeezes. Oh how I have missed that smile.

'Confused, achy, hungry,' she says as though reciting from a shopping list. The last word immediately catches my interest.

'Hungry?'

She nods and my brain whirs into action. I can get her something to eat.

'What do you want to eat?'

'Anything,' she says, sounding tired, 'soup?'

'Mr Grey,' Nurse Nora cuts in, obviously irritated once more, 'You'll need the doctor's approval before Mrs Grey can eat.'

Yeah right, I think to myself. My wife wants some food so food she will get. I stare at her impassively for a moment before taking my blackberry out my pocket and press the number to call Taylor.

'Sir,' he says sounding hopeful.

'Ana wants chicken soup.' I say and I can hear the relief in his voice when he replies.

'I'll go get some now from the Fairmount Olympic Sir.'

'Good,'

'I'm glad she's awake sir. I'll let Gail and the others know.'

'Thank you' I say, with genuine warmth. If he didn't work for me I think I could be good friends with Taylor.

I look up at the two women in front of me, the nurse disapproving and annoyed, Ana amused.

'Taylor?' she asks and I nod.

'You're blood pressure is normal Mrs Grey,' Nurse Nora says, obviously wisely choosing to ignore the fact that I've just disregarded her instructions. 'I'll fetch the doctor.'

She leaves so finally it's just me and Ana again.

'I think you made Nurse Nora mad,' she says grinning up at me.

'I have that effect on women,' I smirk right back at her and she laughs. I am so happy to hear that sound again. Her laugh is quickly stifled by pain and she winces. She can't even laugh without pain. I wish I'd killed that fucker for what he's done to her.

'Yes you do,' she says finally, but she doesn't lose the grin, so I hope that I am at least partially forgiven for my terrible behaviour.

'Oh Ana, I love to hear you laugh,' my relief seems to have removed my brain to mouth filter again, but this isn't necessarily a bad thing.

Before she can answer a very stiff Nora comes back in bearing a pitcher of water and a glass for Ana. I don't take my eyes of Ana's as she moves about the room and tells her sternly only to take small sips at a time. Ana murmurs an agreement and takes a sip before Nora moves out of the room.

'Mia,' she says finally, and I can tell that with all the excitement of waking up and the controversy between me and the good nurse she has only just remembered the reason behind it.

'She's safe thanks to you,' I say quietly, not mentioning that she very nearly died in the attempt to keep my little sister that way.

'They did have her?' she asks. I can tell she is asking if her stupid actions had any value to them at all.

'Yes,' and he face relaxes in relief, but then she frowns.

'How did they get her?'

'Elizabeth Morgan,' I saw and she looks horrified.

'No,' she breathes and I nod.

'She picked her up at Mia's Gym,' she frowns again in confusion. Always Eager for information.

'Ana, I'll fill you in on the details later. Mia is fine, all things considered. She was drugged, she is groggy now and shaken up but by some miracle she wasn't harmed.'

I look at her, thinking that she was harmed because of it. She needs to know how pissed off again. If she wasn't so hurt I would take her across my knee here and now for being so stupid. Instead I decide to tell her.

'What you did …' I stop, my mind transported back to that moment when I first saw her on the ground. I run my hand through my hair. 'Was incredibly brave and incredibly stupid. You could have been killed.'

I keep my eyes locked her hers, letting my anger show for the first time since I felt her hand in my hair.

'I didn't know what else to do,' she whispers, and I can well believe that. She must have been terrified.

'You could have told me,' I snap, but deep down I know why she didn't. We both know that I have a tendency to act before I think.

'He said he'd kill her if I told anyone. I couldn't take that risk.' It is as if for the first time since all of this happens the full force of what she must have gone through hits me. Not just the physical damage but her panic and terror. She must been pulled to the very edge of her limits when I had spoken to her at the bank.

I close my eyes at the realisation trying to hold in my emotions. When I finally speak all I can say is 'I have died a thousand deaths since Thursday.'

When I open my eyes again she is looking at me in confusion and something that almost looks like horror.

Of course she has no idea what day it is. For all she knew she'd only been insensible for a few hours. Nice move Grey I think to myself.

'What day is it?' she asks, sounding scared. I look at my watch. Ten to midnight.

'It's almost Saturday,' I tell her, 'You've been unconscious for more than twenty-four hours. She quickly masks her shock and is once again business like and asking for information

'And Jack and Elizabeth?'

'In police custody,' I assure her and then I continue, because my brain seems to have taken some time off thinking, 'Although Hyde is here under guard. They had to remove the bullet you left in him. I don't know where in the hospital he is fortunately or I'd probably kill him myself.'

I watch Ana as she works through the emotions that my words evoke, and I kick myself as she obviously remembers what happens and she pales as her expression changes from relative calm and relief to sheer undiluted fear. I watch as her eyes begin to water and scoot forward, reaching to take the glass from her hand.

'Hey,' I take her into my arms and stroke her hair, murmuring into her ear, 'You're safe now.'

'Christian,' she sobs, 'I'm so sorry.'

'Hush,' I whisper, trying to soothe her, although I have no idea what she's actually been through. I just saw what it resulted in.

'What I said,' she continues, ignoring my words, 'I was never going to leave you.'

My eyes close against the pain of that awful memory and I hold her slightly tighter in my arms.

'Hush baby, I know.'

'You do.' I feel her pull back and look at me, her tears stopping with her surprise.

'I worked it out,' I say wryly, 'eventually.'

MY emotion catches up to me again as I realise exactly how much she's risked.

'Honestly, what were you thinking?'

You took me by surprise.' He mutters, moving back into my arms and speaking into my shirt, 'When we spoke at the bank … thinking I was leaving you … I thought you knew me better. I've said to you over and over I would never leave.'

She's telling me off now and assuring me at the same time, and my fears from that moment hit be again with full force.

'But after the appalling way I've behaved,' I tighten my grip once more; my voice is quiet, broken. 'I thought for a short time that I'd lost you.'

'No Christian, never,' She says into my shirt, not mumbling but clearly, making sure I catch every word. 'I didn't want you to interfere and put Mia's life in danger.'

I sigh. I knew it. My tendency to act before thinking has brought us to where we are now. I need to work on controlling that so that nothing like this ever happens again.

'How did you work it out?' she asks, and I can tell she is trying to distract me.

Gently I tuck her hair behind her ear, I know it's probably my imagination but it feels softer now she is truly back with me.

'I'd just touched down in Seattle when the bank called. Last I'd heard you were ill and going home,'

'So you were in Portland when Sawyer called you from the car?' she asks, surprised I think.

'Yes, we were just about to take off. I was worried about you.'

'You were?' that is definitely surprise in her voice and I frown.

'Of course I was.' I move my thumb across her lower lip, just wanting to feel the touch of her alive and awake under my fingers. 'I spend my life worrying about you. You know that.'

'Jack called me at the office,' she tells me, filling in the pieces as she speaks; 'He gave me two hours to get the money.'

She shrugs helplessly, 'I had to leave and it just seemed the best excuse.'

Of course it did. Clearly I am not the only one in this couple to act before thinking. I press my mouth into a hard line to stop myself from telling her off before opening it again, thinking of how I can without sounding too Harsh.

'And you gave Sawyer the slip. He's mad at you as well'

'As well.' She asks with the worst mock innocent expression I have ever seen.

'As well as me,' I clarify and smirk at her. She moves her hand and touches my face and I close my eyes again, relishing the fact that once again she is touching me and lean into her.

'Don't be mad at me. Please,' she begs. I think she must be crazy if she thinks that I would not be mad at her for this.

'I am so mad at you. What you did was monumentally stupid.' MY anger is spilling out of my now, despite the control I managed to show earlier, 'bordering on insane.'

'I told you I didn't know what else to do,' she pleads.

'You don't seem to have any regard for your personal safety, and it's not just you now.'

She blinks at me. I have never mentioned the baby to her before, not whilst sober anyway. Her lip trembles a little bit but before she can either cry or speak the door opens and Dr Bartley walks into the room, smiling. She is much nicer than Nurse Nora, who is following behind her and glaring straight at me.

I move away from Ana as she introduces herself and begins to examine Ana. I move to lean against the wall and get my blackberry out.

* * *

**Kate**.

Elliott had just come to the apartment. I can tell that he is exhausted. I lead him slowly to the bedroom, not wanting anything from him now except his arms around me. We are both suffereing. Ana is still not awake and Christian is still distant.

Before we reach the bed however my phone starts to ring. It's Christian. I hold up a finger to Elliott and he stands gazing at me.

'Christian,' I say hopefully,

'Kate,' He sounds warmer than usual and I know just from him saying my name that Ana is back in the land of the living.

'She's awake?' I ask, not wanting to be wrong and he laughs a little, the first time I have heard him laugh since his wedding I think.

'She is miss Kavanagh,' he says, ' Is Elliott with you.'

'Yes.' I look over at Elliott who has just realised what's happened and has obviously decided to perform a kind of victory dance around my bedroom.

'Is he dancing?' He asks amusement in his voice and I tell him that this is indeed the case.

'While I would love you to give me a full description of what he is doing I have to call everyone else and tell them.' And he hangs up. Honestly he can be so rude sometimes but I suppose I can forgive him for it this one time.

I throw my phone onto the bed and literally hurl myself at Elliott. He catches me, laughing like a boy, instead a man of thirty.

* * *

**Grace**

It has been a very long day, and I am grateful when I get home. John and Elliott have left, Mia is in her room, and wearily I make my way up to mine and Carrick's room. I look at the clock. It's half past twelve. I hope that that darling girl wakes up soon.

When I enter the room Carrick isn't there, and this confuses me. I back out of the room and think about looking for him when I think of the only place he could possibly be.

I move down the hall towards Mia's room and when I open the door I am surprised to find them both grinning like fools.

'What is it?' I ask and Carrick leaps off the bed and takes me in his arms.

'She's awake,' he whispers into my hair. I should have realised. Surely that is the only reason either of them have to look so happy at the moment.

'Does Elliott know?' I ask, thrilled that my daughter in law has finally come back to us.

'Yeah,' Mia says with a smirk, 'He's already called Kate.'

* * *

Christian

I have called Kate, my dad and Carla, and have left a message for Ray. She is watching me the entire time I am on the phone, I think trying to listen into what I'm saying. A couple of times I want to move forward as Ana reacts to something painful. I finally hear the good doctor say that 'Ana is lucky,' and we both look at her incredulously.

I move my gaze to Ana and mouth the word 'foolhardy' at her. I think she gets the message because she looks away quickly.

After prescribing some painkillers, telling Ana to sleep and telling us who will be seeing her in the morning she goes to leave the room, only to be met by Taylor who is carrying a black Cardboard box with the Fairmount Olympic logo on the side.

The doctor turns her gaze to me and raises her eyebrows 'food?' she asks, obviously surprised.

'Mrs Grey is hungry,' I say, broking no argument. If my wife wants to eat she will eat. In fact most of the time it's if my wife doesn't want to eat she will eat. 'This is chicken soup.' I say after a while, trying to assure her that it is at least something light.

She smiles at me and nods. 'Soup will be fine. Just the broth. Nothing heavy.' And she walks out of the room. It's lucky I didn't tell her about the bread that's probably also in here.

I set about sorting out the food for her to eat, barely acknowledging the exchange that passes between my wife and Taylor. I know that he is relieved to see her awake, and just let them get their hellos out of the way.

'This is great Taylor,' she says when she gets a good look at everything that he has brought. She isn't wrong. They really have made an extra special effort for my wife, but then again most people do.

'Will that be all,' he says to be after smiling kindly at Ana.

'Yes, thanks,' I say, and he blinks at me surprised for a moment. I hardly ever thank him, or anyone who works for me. He nods a beat later and Ana thanks him one more time.

'Anything else I can get you Mrs Grey.'

I watch her, eager to hear the answer to this myself. She looks at me, taking all of my in and grins.

'Just some clean clothes for Christian.' I think Taylor nearly laughs and I look down at myself. It is certainly very wrinkled.

'How long have you been wearing that shirt,' she asks raising her eyebrows at me.

'Since Thursday morning,' I say sheepishly. I could have gotten a new shirt, but it really didn't seem very important given the circumstances.

When Taylor has left the room to get the clothes he has been asked for I decide to impart some more information to her.

'Taylor is real pissed at you too,' I tell her. I'm not sure if this is strictly true anymore, but I am fully aware that he has been furious at her. I think, like me, the relief of seeing her sitting up and talking is slightly eclipsing his anger.

I push the bowl that I have just filled with soup towards her and she starts to devour it, as though she hasn't eaten in a week, which I remind myself is probably almost true.

I watch her, perching on the bed. She doesn't even pause eating when I ask her if it's good, just gives me a nod. When she does pause from her meal it is only to ask me for information.

'Tell me what happened?' she demands, 'After you realised what was going on.'

She never lets me off the hook for even a second. I run my hand through my hair and look at her, shaking my head. I know that she has a distraction technique so I try to use it against her.

'Oh Ana, it's good to see you eat' I say and she gives me a look that clearly says 'don't mess with the master Grey.'

'I'm hungry. Tell me.'

I frown at her and begin to talk.

'Well after the bank called and I thought my world had completely fallen apart.' I can't mask the pain in my voice that the memory evokes and she pauses with her spoon half way to her lips.

'Don't stop eating or I'll stop talking.' I say, slightly panicked. She needs to eat. For once she obediently continues to eat and I continue to explain. I tell her about Taylor telling me about Hyde being granted bail. I tell her that I had thought that we were safe on that front, but she interrupts me, looking angry now. Obviously the memory she had been mulling over is to anger inducing to contain.

'It was never about the money,' she spits, 'how could you even think that. It's never been about your fucking money.'

Holy shit she's pissed off. She winces as if the force of her anger is making her head worse and I gape at her. I should have foreseen this. Of course she is angry I'd assumed that. I narrow my eyes, knowing that she only swears when she is angry.

'Mind you language,' I growl at her, matching her glare with my own, 'Calm down and eat.' I don't want her to make herself worse just because I've said something stupid yet again. This time she isn't nearly so obedient. She continues to glare at me.

'Ana.' I warn but instead of encouraging her to eat, it seems to encourage her to speak.

'That hurt me more than anything Christian,' she whispers, 'almost as much as thou seeing that woman.'

I deflate, my anger leaving me as quickly as it came, my eyes closing in resignation. We are finally having this conversation, some of it anyway. She needs rest.

'I know, and I'm sorry. More than you know.' I beg her with her eyes to forgive me and her eyes soften, 'please eat while your soup is still hot.'

And this time she does and I breathe a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.

'Go one,' she whispers, and bites into one of the bread rolls I'm sure wouldn't be allowed.

I continue once more, telling her about Mia, and my panic when she didn't answer. How we tracked her, both to the bank and to the shop. I am brought short when she smiles at me smugly.

'Why are you smiling?' I ask bemused.

'On some level I knew you'd be stalking me?'

This just confuses me more. Is she trying to make me feel worse? No she wouldn't smile about that.

'And that is amusing because?'

'Jack had instructed me to get rid of cell, so I borrowed Whelan's cell and that's the one I threw away. I put mine into one of the duffle bags so you could track your money.'

I mixture of pride and exasperation swells inside me. Obviously she did think it through a little.

'Out money, Ana,' is all I say, 'eat.'

And with once last mouthful of soup soaked break she finished her meal. She looks better when she announces that she has finished.

No sooner have I said 'good girl,' than nurse Nora comes back into the room holding a small plastic cup and gives it to Ana, announcing that it is pain relief.

'Is this ok to take?' Ana asks her and shoots me a nervous look, 'You know with the baby?'

She tells her its fines and without another word Ana takes the pill, looking grateful.

'you ought to rest Mrs Grey,' she says with a pointed look in my direction, and I nod in complete agreement.

'You're going?' she says, sounding slightly desperate and I snort. Is she crazy?

'If you think for one moment that I am going to let you out of my sight Mrs Grey you are very much mistaken.'

Nora Huffs but doesn't comment, just sets about making Ana comfortable and then leaves with a goodnight.

'I don't think Nurse Nora approves of me,' I whisper, smirking down at her, and settle back into the chair.

She tried to persuade me to go home and sleep but that is just not going to happen

'I'm not leaving you, I'll dose in this armchair.'

She scowls at me but then he expression turns hopeful and she shifts.

'sleep with me.'

Hell no She has an IV and I might hurt her.

'No I can't'

'Why not?' she challenges and I eye her IV speculatively

'I don't want to hurt you.'

'You won't hurt me. Please Christian.' Dammit she's started begging.

'You have an IV,' I say feebly, and I can tell from the look on her face that she knows she's already won me over.

'Christian, please.'

I gaze at her, thinking that it might not be such a bad thing. What damage could really happen. Nurse Nora certainly won't like it, and that thought very nearly wins me over completely.

'Please,' she begs once, more and lifts the cover in invitation and my resolve finally comes crumbling down around.

'Fuck it,' I mutter, and move towards the bed. I take my shows and jacket off, and carefully twist my body so I avoid the IV and hurting her. I gently wrap my arms around her and she places her head on my chest. I feel as though the weight of the world has been lifted from me as I lay there with her in my arms, gently running her hand up and down my chest.

'I don't think Nurse Nora will be very happy with this arrangement,' I whisper into her hair, and she laughs and groans when the pain hits her.

'Don't make me laugh,' she gasps, 'It hurts.'

I smile sadly at her. Of course it does baby, I'm so sorry for putting you through this.

'Oh but I love that sound,' I say sadly and kiss her hair. 'I'm sorry baby, so sorry.'

I'm not sure what I'm apologising for. Whether it's for hurting her now, the run in with Hyde or the way I've behaved over the baby I mean it. I mean it so much that it hurts.

She places her hand over my heart and I rest mine on top of hers, letting her know that it is hers, will always be hers. For a few moments there is silence between us and then she speaks again.

'Why did you go see that woman Christian?' she asks and I groan internally. She wants to do this now?

'Oh Ana,' I groan, 'You want to discuss that now? Can't we drop this? I regret it, ok?'

'I need to know,' she persists. Of course she does and I sigh.

'I'll tell you tomorrow,' I promise and then remember that I have to call Clarke in the morning and tell him Ana is ok to talk to him.

'Oh and detective Clarke wants to talk to you. Just routine. Now go to sleep.' I order, and she sighs heavily, exasperated I think, and I listen as her breathing evens out and she falls to sleep peacefully in my arms.

* * *

**OK so here is todays addition :)**

**I'm really sorry but I won't be able to upload anything from Wednesday next week until Monday evening. I'll write what I need to before then and make sure I post regularly before then**

**While I'm sitting in my tent in the field I'll write what else I need to so I'm all prepared to just type it up and update when I get home.**


	12. The Missing Pieces

**Ray**

Since going to see Ana I have been on the phone almost non-stop to Carla. Nowadays conversations with my ex-wife are almost pleasant, despite the bad blood that had been between us in the past. Now however out conversations tend to involve her crying on the phone, begging me to find out what's going on with her, or her shouting at me about the same thing.

Right now she is crying with relief I think.

'Oh ray,' She sobs, 'Thank god she's ok. Have you seen her yet?'

She has asked this at least ten times during this one conversation.

'I haven't Carla no,' I say. I am not a man who gets annoyed easily but when Carla is like this even my patience is tested. Ana is going to have some work to do when she finally calls her.

It seems like a very long time before Bob finds her on the phone trying to pump me for information and convinces her to put the phone down. Unlike Steve, I don't resent Bob as much as I thought I would. Carla and I have agreed that while we are still fond of each other we are so much better apart. One thing is certain however, my life is so much better for meeting Carla, if only for Ana.

This inevitably has me thinking back to my wedding. Carla wore a simple white dress while Ana, then only four years old prances about in a Lilac dress with a white ribbon. Back then I never would have imagined how dear she would become to me. Back then she was Carla's little girl, rather than my daughter. I hadn't really seen much of her before the wedding but that was the day I started to adore her.

It was only a small service. Only Mine and Carla's close friends including Jose Rodriguez SR and his three year old boy. I had still been in the army then. Ana didn't even remember them when she met up with Jose Jr in college, but they hadn't much liked each other back then. Jose had pulled her hair that Carla had fixed in place with a white ribbon and Ana had cried and come running to me. Carla had smiled at that, a little sadly.

For eight years I had thought I was the luckiest man in the world and then the arguments had started. For a year after that it seemed that all that Carla and I did was moan at each other for one thing or another. I had told her that she took everything too personally, and she had told me that I lacked compassion. We had skirted around our issues for so long that this final year had been our downfall.

Ana was only thirteen when the divorce was finalised, and after that I only saw her very occasionally when she had managed to convince her mother to let her visit or me come down to Texas to see them.

Two years after our divorce came through Carla married again, and even though Ana never talked about it I am sure that he hit Carla. I don't think he ever did anything to Ana thank god, but soon after the wedding I had a phone call from my tearful daughter begging me to let me come and live with her. I had agreed on the spot, and Carla let her go. She has told me since that she did that to get Ana out of the firing line while she tried to sort out a way to get out of the marriage.

I am brought back to the present when the door opens to my hospital room and Ana comes in, with Christian following behind her. After the conversation with Carla and the days of worry I am not happy with her.

'Hi dad,' she says warily, obviously trying for nonchalance and I let my anger go.

'What the hell were you thinking?' I yell at her, 'I taught you how to shoot because I wanted you to be able to defend yourself, not so you'd go looking for trouble.'

I notice Christian's surprised but slightly smug expression as he quickly leaves the room, leaving me and my stunned daughter alone.

'Dad, I …'

'You could have gotten yourself killed. Didn't you even think about what could happen? Honestly Anastasia.'

'Dad.' She says again, but I just keep on going.

'I was just laying here for hours, wondering why you hadn't visited when Elliot came in and told me you'd shot someone and had been injured in the process. What is the point in having all the security you do when you don't tell them when you are in danger?'

She looks as if I've hit her. I have never been this angry with her before, but this time she needs to know that I am not going to put up with her just ricking her life.

'And I've had to deal with your mother,' I grumble, using my hands to express me exasperation and she pales a little.

'Dad, I'm sorry,' she pleads.

'And poor Christian. I've never seen him like that.' I carry on through her apology, 'He's aged; we've both aged years over the past couple of days.'

'Ray, I'm sorry.'

I should probably let her apologise now, and anyway I am out of things to say.

'Your mother is waiting for your call,' I say in a slightly more controlled voice.

She leans down and pecks me on the cheek, like she used to when I told her off as a child and my heart thaws.

'I'll call her,' she promises, 'I really am sorry but thank you for teaching me to shoot.'

I think of what could have happened if I hadn't, and then how good her aim must be if she had managed to hit his knee while she was nearly unconscious and uninvited parental pride swells within me.

'I'm glad you can shoot straight,' I say gruffly, trying desperately not to think about what could have happened if it weren't for those many, and sometimes frankly life threatening lessons I had with her. 'Now go on home and her some rest.'

'You look well dad,' she says, doing her usual trick of trying to change the subject. I have known her since she was small enough to sit on my shoulders, does she think I don't recognise her distraction techniques.

'You look pale,' I respond sulkily, worried that she isn't quite as recovered as she is leading me to believe. Should she be out of bed?

She takes me hand, as if able to hear my inner thoughts and squeezes 'I'm ok. I promise I won't do anything like that again.' She'd better not, or I may actually convince Christian to keep her locked up in that big apartment of theirs, although knowing how clumsy she is she would probably still find a way to cause herself some injury or other.

I squeeze her hand back and pull her into a rare hug, feeling her warm in my arms and taking away my usual reserve that I have with everyone.

'If anything happened to you …' I can't finish the sentence. It would break me if I lost her.

'Dad, I'm good, nothing that a hot shower won't cure' she mumbles again, trying not to cry I think. I'm grateful. As I have demonstrated on countless occasions I am not good at dealing with weeping. I can't even make tea here.

The rest of her visit goes by quickly, her asking about me and my recovery, talking about friends back home in Montesano and reliving memories from our time there. Christian deems it safe to come back in almost as soon as we have run out of people we know to talk about and soon they are saying their goodbyes. I smile after them. I don't think that they will be like Carla and I. My little Annie has done herself proud with that one.

* * *

**Christian**

Ana's conversation with her mom was not a short one. I can hear Carla's sobs of relief through the phone, and even I can tell that Ana's reassurances are futile in this area. Carla keeps going on about how worried she's been and how if Ana ever does that again she is going to move in with us to make sure she never does anything so stupid again. Ana only manages to stop her tirade by promising that we will visit soon. Well there is something I need to plan then.

Taylor pulls up in Escala's garage to avoid paparazzi, and Ana is helped out by Sawyer, looking sheepish and shooting him an apologetic look. I wonder what he will say to her when he gets the chance. I am trying not to worry about Welch, and Ana seems to sense this, as she doesn't ask what's wrong again.

'Glad to be home?' I ask her as the doors open to the elevator and she confirms it, only to be proven wrong seconds later.

I had thought that Ana was ok after this, since she hasn't been particularly emotional since she had woken up. I find that this is nothing but an idle dream when almost as soon as the elevator doors shut her whole body begins to shake.

'Hey,' I say, worried. I am stupid for not realising that this in inevitable. After all she has been through, and after hearing her recount it in such vivid detail I am guessing that the reality of what she has been through is just now crashing into her with some force. I take her in my arms, feeling her shaking hard, and keep her pressed tightly too me.

'You're home,' I say, trying desperately to reassure her, 'You're safe.' I kiss her hair and it seems to break down some kind of Dam.

'Oh Christian,' She sobs and the flood gates open. She begins to sob inconsolably and I have never seen her cry like this, not even the last time we were in the play room and she safe worded. I try to whisper things to her, but nothing helps. I don't think anything will stop this until she is all cried out, and I am helpless. Out of control completely.

Her breath hitches over and over again as memory after memory seems to assault her. When the doors open I pick her up, keeping her pressed to me and nodding at Gail, who is regarding us with concern. She wraps her arms around my neck, not taking er face out of my shirt, as though she needs me to ground her to the earth.

Quickly I get her into our bathroom and gently place her onto the chair, where she curls up like a pil pub and folds her arms around her knees defensively. I don't know what I can do to make this better, and I search my mind desperately. In Portland a bath helped so I suggest it. She shakes her head violently, not able to speak.

'A shower?' I say, still more desperately, achingly worried about her, and I move quickly to turn the shower on as her sobs continue to echo through the room. She doesn't even seem to notice what I've done and I kneel in front of her so I am at a level with her.

'Hey,' I coax, and pull her hands gently away from her eyes and cup her face so that she looks at me, with tears still falling freely down her face, 'You're safe you both are.'

To my horror my words only seem to bring on a fresh bout of crying.

'Stop now, I can't bear it when you cry' I beg, but she can't stop. I know she can't stop. I have cried like this before, when I was four years old after the pimp hit me, when I saw Ana lying on the ground, when I thought she had left me. She can't get control over her emotions because she has no control over what has happened to her. I wipe her cheeks in a vain attempt to clear her tears but new ones replace them, causing tear tracks to form.

'I'm sorry,' she chokes through her tears, and I smile sadly at her, 'Just sorry for everything. For making you worry. For risking everything. For the things I said.' She is only making it worse by saying these things.

'Hush baby, please,' I whisper against her forehead, 'I'm sorry. It takes two to tango Ana.' I smile at her, thinking that maybe humour will help this, 'well that's what my mom always says. I said things and did things I'm not proud of.'

Can you say understatement of the year?

'Let's get you undressed.'

She wipes her nose with the back of her hand, trying desperately to regain a little composure. I help he to her feet, and quickly but gently take her clothes off, being careful not to hurt any of the angry looking bruises that shadow her skin, or knock her head. I help her into the shower and remove my own clothes and get in behind her, pulling her into my arms and just hold her, while her body continues to shake with sobs. The water cascades down onto us, providing a calming influence. I just rock her back and forth, occasionally kissing her hair, not knowing what else to do but hold her.

After a while her crying suddenly ceases, leaving heaves in their place. I breathe a sigh of relief as she pulls out of my arms and gazes up at me, a strange expression on her face.

'Better?' I whisper and she nods.

'Good,' I say, 'Let me look at you.' I've been waiting to do this since she woke up. Both needing and not wanting know what the visible damage is. She looks confused but doesn't move to stop me. I take her hand carefully and examine her arm. There are bruises on her shoulder and then scrapes along the rest of her arm. I plant kisses on each injury and then grab a washcloth and the jasmine shower jell, filling the shower with the perfumed scent.

'Turn around,' I say gently, dreading seeing the marks on her usually flawless skin. Her back seems to be unmarked and I wash it, taking care when I reach her shoulder and arms not to hurt the bruises or grazes there. I trail my fingers down her side, feeling her flinch when I reach her side, where I not know the fucker kicked her. The bruise there is large and angry looking and stretches down to her hip and I am filled with an anger that I manage to control, whistling through my teeth. IT must show in my face because she speaks quickly.

'It doesn't hurt.' From the way that she just flinched from my touch I know that she is lying to try and calm me down. I don't even think about believing her for a second.

I slowly raise my head to meet her gaze.

'I want to kill him,' I say in a low voice, 'I nearly did.'

I don't say anymore, stopping myself from the anger begging for release.

She frowns at me and I quirt more shower Gel on the wash cloth and get to work, cleaning and examining the rest of her with gentle caresses. I kneel to wash her legs and feet, only pausing a little to kiss the bruise obvious on her knee. She runs her hands through my hair as I work to make her feel clean and better, and soon after she starts I stand up, running my hand over the largest bruise above her ribs. Somewhere I haven't even dared go close to yet. I inhale sharply when I think how lucky we've been that this didn't result in an even worse consequence.

'Oh baby,' I groan, the thought filling me with equal parts fury and dread.

'I'm ok,' she says again, still trying to reassure me and she pulls me head down to hers. I don't know where she is going with this and I hesitate before letting myself be pulled to her lips. When her tongue asks for entrance I feel another part of my body respond to it and I stop.

'No,' I whisper against her lips and pull away from her, assuming a determined demeanour. I cannot even think about sex with her after seeing how hurt she is. She pouts a deliciously sulky pout at me and it breaks me out of my dark mood. I grin widely at her and kiss her chastely on the lips.

'Clean,' I emphasise the word, 'Not dirty.'

'I like dirty,' she says, still sulky, but trying I think for a note of seduction.

'Me too Mrs Grey,' I say, serious once more, 'but not now. Not here.'

She continues to pout as I resolutely start to wash her hair.

* * *

I am waiting in the great room for Welch to arrive. After some talking, food and a full on Anastasia Grey 'I want sex now' tantrum she is now sleep peacefully in our bedroom, and I am waiting to hear news that I both can't wait to hear and am dreading.

He finally appears led by Taylor, who looks about as nervous as I feel.

'Welch,' I say holding my hand out to him and he shakes it briefly. 'My study.'

We walk down the hall and gesture him to sit as I take my usual seat behind my desk. For a moment he looks uncomfortable.

'Spit it out Welch,' I say, my anxiety clear in my tone, 'Tell me what you found out.'

HE nods and puts his briefcase on the desk, opens it and pulls out a file.

I listen numbly as he tells me about my time after I was found, the foster home and the month I spent living with Jack and several other children. I am reeling. I don't remember any of this, although I am told that Grace and Carrick visited me. I only remember my first official meeting with them, and of course seeing Grace for the first time in the hospital when I was brought in.

I take the photos he hands me without question. I recognise Jack in the group picture of everyone who lived in the house. He looks angry even then, scruffy and arrogant and I know that look. He is just a kid like I was, scared and alone with an uncertain future ahead of him.

He leaves quickly, and Taylor leads him out of my study, while I sit stunned at the revelations of the last half hours. It takes me a long time to move, and when I do I head to the only place that can give me any comfort at the moment. I head to our room and to Ana. I pull up a chair quietly and just sit and watch her as she sleeps.

* * *

**Grace**

Mia is doing so much better today. She has been talking to Ethan for the past hour on her mobile, apologising over and over for the fact that no one thought of telling him that she was in the hospital and he had to find out from the news. I feel bad that we all completely forgot to tell him, and I am glad that I do not have to have that conversation

Carrick and I are just sitting down to a rare Saturday night in without any functions or obligations when the phone rings and Carrick gets up, grumbling about how typical it all is. When he comes back into the room five minutes later her looks stunned.

'What is it Carry?' I ask, startled by his expression.

'That was Christian,' Oh, I prepare myself for another tail spin moment 'He wants us to come over. Welch discovered a connection between us and Hyde.'

I sit up a little straighter. 'Oh? What is it?'

'The foster home in Detroit. Jack lived there.'

I close my eyes as I remember the little boy who asked us to take him with us. It doesn't surprise me that I didn't remember him, but instinctively I know that that was Jack Hyde.

'I'll go and get Mia,' I say determined not to let her further away from me than a few rooms for the time being.

* * *

As soon as we leave the elevator we see Christian and Ana standing at the threshold of the great room. I move forward and gently wrap her in a hug. This girl is the reason that our lives haven't fallen apart. I still have my daughter and my son is finally acting his age.

'Ana. Ana darling Ana,' I whisper, 'Saving two of my children. How can I ever thank you?'

When I pull away I can see that I have embarrassed both her and Christian. I manage to catch myself before I say 'you'll soon see that it is a mother purgative to embarrass your children.'

Instead I whisper it into Christian's ear as I hug him too, while Carrick hugs Ana too.

When both Carrick and I have pulled away Mia launches forward with her usual amount of thought and pulls Ana into a hard hug. I see Christian glare at her when Ana winces.

'Thank you for saving me from those assholes' she says loudly. This is the first time she has seen Ana since it happened and I remember that for a brief moment Mia had though that Ana had been shot. I am about to say something to her when Christian speaks.

'Mia careful, she's in pain' he says, giving her a reprimand in a way that can only be given by a brother.

'Oh sorry,' She gushes, releasing Ana immediately.

'I'm good,' Ana mutters obviously relieved to have been let go.

For a few moments we take each other in. Christian and Ana looking at Mia and us looking at them. Soon the moment is over and Mia races towards Christian, putting an arm around his waist. I think I see him squeeze her as he puts his arm around her too, before his other arm moves and he is holding a photo out to me wordlessly.

I look down at the photo and gasp as my eyes are immediately drawn to Christian as he was back then. Sometimes I forget how thin he really was with time, and this is painful to remember. I feel Carrick put his arms around me as he looks over my shoulder looking too at the picture of our son. I feel him inhale sharply against me and I look up at Christian who looks confused, and still has an arm around Mia.

'Oh darling,' I breathe and reach up to touch his face. He leans into me. He has come such a long way in such a short time, I think yet again.

I am somewhat annoyed when Taylor enters the room and announces that Elliot, Kate and Ethan are all on their way up.

Christian frowns and acknowledges the information before moving away from Mia when she tells us all that she invited them.

All of us except Ana glare at her when she says the words 'welcome home party.' She knows why we're here. I let her know when I told her she needed to get ready to go out.

'We'd better get some food together,' Ana says, saving yet another situation, 'Mia will you give me a hand.'

Unsurprisingly Mia accepts without question and they move into the kitchen as we go into the study with Christian.

'What do you want to know son?' Carrick asks after a moment's pause.

'Anything you can tell me,' Christian replied in a voice so confused that I couldn't stop myself from moving towards him and taking his hand in both of mine.

'Christian darling sit down,' I said gently, leading him to the white couch. Together we sit, while Carrick sits in the office chair facing us quietly.

'I wanted to take you home from the very first moment I saw you,' I tell him, because knowing my son he probably thinks we were having doubts, 'but we had to wait two months to see if you had any relatives who wanted to claim you.'

'Why?'

'It's the law,' Carrick says, 'We were already approved to adopt you because of Elliott thank god or the wait would have been longer.'

He nods, still looking confused, but accepting what we tell him without question.

'We came to visit you every week as much as we could.' I say, and then take a deep breath, knowing that he might explode at my next words. 'When I heard that … that that man lived with you there I remembered him. He asked me if we could adopt him to.'

Christian blinks at me surprised, and then to my amazement squeezes my hand.

'Mom, it was a long time ago, and he was eight. I just wish I remembered. I thought that the first time I met you all together was when I came to live with you.'

'Oh darling,' I whisper, 'it might come back to you.'

He nods again, and I don't know what else to say, but Carrick saves the situation.

'The first time I saw you was three days after you met Grace,' HE says gently, 'you were so small and confused, and you stole my heart right then and there, Elliott's too. You were sitting on the steps of the house, waiting for us. The colliers must have told you that Grace was visiting. You looked terrified when you saw me, but it was Elliott who walked up to you first.'

He smiles slightly at the memory.

'He had a teddy bear that we had bought you in his hand, and he came and say next to you on the stairs. He said 'I'm your new brother,' like it was the best thing in the world and you smiled and took the bear from him.'

There are tears in my eyes as I remember. Elliott had told me before we left that the other children at his school had told him that big brothers were meant to protect their younger siblings and that it was his job to look after Christian.

'He was thrilled,' I say gently, 'we all were. After that first time you used to walk up to me with books and look up at me expectantly. I read to you every time. The colliers adored you too. Mrs Collier said that you loved to be read to, and that you never went anywhere without your blanket and your bear.'

He nods again at us, obviously straining to remember.

'I think I remember some of it.' He says slowly, 'She could cook. I remember the food and the older girl who was there. They were nice to me.'

I smile and nod at him. I hope he can let this rest now he knows more about it. I don't think that he'll ever remember fully what happened but with Ana's hope he should be able to let this go.

* * *

**Kate**

Ana is unprepared when I arrive at the apartment. I storm into the kitchen after Taylor leads us there; ignoring the arm Elliott puts out to restrain me.

'What were you thinking Ana,' I yell at her, and she steps back, but then looks mad.

'Kate please,' She snaps, 'I've had the same lecture from everyone.'

I glare at her for a moment, struggling with the impulse to shout at her some more, but then I think back to the last time I saw her, lying still in the hospital bed and relief swamps me. I am so happy to see her standing in front of me in one piece that the fight goes out of me and I wrap my arms around her.

'Jeez, sometimes you don't have the brains you were born with,' I mutter, fighting back tears. I pull away and kiss her cheek. She must see the tears in my eyes because she looks at me concerned.

'I've been so worried about you.'

'Don't cry,' she says, holding her hand up, 'You'll set me off.'

I grin sheepishly at her and wipe my eyes. I take a deep breath, letting calm flood my body and I am under control again.

'On a more positive note we've set a date for our wedding,' She grins at me, 'We thought next May, and of course I want you to be my matron of honour.'

Her grin falters a little. 'Oh Kate, wow congratulations.'

'What is it?' I ask, showing my ability to spot a problem from a mile off.

'Erm, I'm just so happy for you. Some good news for a change.'

She hugs me, and I decide to drop it. I think I know what's going on and if I'm right I am certain that Elliott knows all about it. He's going to be having a long conversation with me in the car.

Elliott hands Ana a glass of champagne which momentarily puts a wrench in my theory, until I see the glint in his eye. The one that means he's up to no good. I keep an eye on Christian when the three of them reappear and he glares at her. My best friend has been keeping things from me.

Its a few hours until leave. Ethan and Mia holding hands. Finally Ethan has worked through his stupid issues. He'd be an idiot to let her slip through his fingers. I hope that he is a calling influence for her; god knows she needs it.

Once we've dropped Ethan off at the apartment we head off towards Elliott's place and I start in my line of questioning.

'Ana's pregnant isn't she?' I say and he nearly crashes the car in his shock.

'What?' For a minute I think I was wrong and he didn't know but then he says 'How do you know?'

'It's obvious!' I say loudly, 'She froze when I told her when our wedding it, about eight months from now, and she was warned of alcohol. I'm not an idiot.'

He grins at me, 'I know that baby, I just think she wanted to tell you. I would have told you baby, it just wasn't my secret to tell.'

I nod at him and grin.

'Why did you let me plan the wedding for May?' I ask

'What was I supposed to say?' HE asks, 'Sorry baby I don't want to get married in May. I'm allergic to that month.'

I laugh, and look out the window to find ourselves closer than I thought to his house.

'I think we should get married at the end of June then,' I say and he nods.

'I thought you'd say that. I can't imagine Ana not being involved in the wedding, and there would be a chance that my best man would be called off to witness the birth of his child.'

I laugh. It looks like I won't be married on the forth of May after all.

He parks the car and we pull up in front of what can only be described as his bachelor pad. As we walk through the doors I ask a question that has been bugging me for ages. Since the first time Christian said it the night we got engaged/

'Why does Christian call you Lelliot?' I ask, and he pauses, surprised I think. He takes me coat from me and hangs it up, and I am beginning to think that he's not going to answer when he does.

'Christian couldn't say my name when we were younger,' he says looking uncomfortable, 'When I was eight and he was six he said it for the first time.'

I stare at him. I know that Christian was four when he was adopted.

'He didn't say it at all for the two years before.'

He shakes his head. 'He didn't say anything for the first two years. The first time he spoke was the day Mia came to live with us. I was listening at the door when he said her name.'

I imagine a little curly haired boy listening at the door to his brother speaking for the first time he's heard. It must have been horrible for him before that.

'That night he came into my room. We had rooms next to each other so it was easy to do it without our parents noticing. I told him ghost stories under a sheet with a torch, and our parents came in.'

He grins at me, 'They were all ready to tell us off but Christian stumped them. He said 'Lelliott was telling me stories.' It was the first time he said my name and the first time he'd ever spoken directly to them. They let him sleep in my room that night.'

I match his grin with one of my own. I am starting to like Christian now that I know more about him, and see how happy Ana is most of the time.

I hug him close.

'I hate to say this,' I mutter as his arms go around me, 'but I think I'm starting to get along with your brother.'

He laughs.

'It's about time,'

* * *

**This is going to be the last chapter from the books (except you know … the birth scene) but if you want me to do another one with one of the last scenes let me know and I'll see if I can do it :) IF not it's just my imagination after this.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews as always. When I get back from the music festival I'll post more chapters that I've written there. They should all be written so all I'll have to do will be type them up so they'll up. I still have Monday and Tuesday to post, and maybe Wednesday. The next one after that will be on Sunday. Sorry, but no internet connection or laptop available**.


	13. The Truth

**Ana POV**

I am worried. Christian finally relented to me going back to work now that it's been a week and a half since I left the hospital. It's Monday morning and I fully intend to go back to work as though nothing has happened, although I know that there will be things that make this impossible. Firstly there is Christian. He was distinctly sulky last night when I had announced I was going back. Not to sulky for sex but still. Secondly there will be the paparazzi that are bound to still be camped out outside my office to see what the famous Mrs Grey looks like as she appears in public again. And then finally there will be my colleagues. I fully expect to be pounced upon the moment I walk through the doors. Not only was Jack Hyde involved but Elizabeth too. I wonder who they'll get as head of personnel now. I hope that they are nice whoever they are.

I stand in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom. I know that my stubborn husband will try and convince me to stay home yet again, and I am not looking forward to it. I have selected a white shirt, black jacket and a place pencil skirt that reaches my knees. I also have stockings on which I am sure Christian will want to take advantage of later. The amount of stockings he has ripped through since I have been wearing them to work is ridiculous. I have to buy new ones frequently, but I have to admit that his blatant disregard of my clothes wellbeing is hot.

Sighing I put my hair back in a tight, neat pony tail, take one last look in the mirror and make my way out the bedroom and to the breakfast bar where my husband is eating his customary omelette.

He looks up as I approach and his eyes move up and down me. The look he gives me almost makes me shiver but no. I will not be convinced into staying home by sex.

As though his salacious look doesn't affect me I fain indifferent and move to take my seat next to him.

'What would you like for breakfast Mrs Grey,' Mrs Jones asks me, smiling as she places the brown bag with my lunch in it beside me.

'Scrambled eggs on toast please Mrs Jones,'

She nods at me and then turns to start cooking.

'You look good,' Christian says quietly. Oh boy, here it comes.

'Thank you Christian,' I say, meeting his lust filled eyes with my own. My steely determination shakes a little at the frankly indecent expression on his face. Gail is standing right there. I know that she's probably seen worse from both of us but really.

'You could stay home you know.' He says, raising his eyebrows at me.

I sigh. For a man who is famed as being one of the cleverest men of the age he really is an idiot sometimes.

'Stop, please.' I say, mentally running through the speech I created while I was getting dressed, 'I have to go to work. I like my job and I want to go back. I'm not going to just sit around in your apartment all day and twiddle my thumbs. I've told you all this before.'

He runs his hands through his hair and I know that he's exasperated, and I continue.

'You said that the reasonable part of you didn't want to keep my locked up in a gilded cage. If you could please find him now I would be grateful.'

He narrows his eyes at me, while I smile as sweetly as I can back. My attention is diverted quickly as Gail places my breakfast in front of me and leaves the room smiling slightly. I am starving and set on the food as though I haven't eaten in months.

Christian's irritation vanishes on the spot and he laughs, watching me eat. My Mr Mercurial is back it seems.

'Alright you win,' he says. I think that he is trying to sound irritated but he is failing spectacularly. I pause long enough to smirk at him.

'I'm still not used to you eating like this,'

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at him, but with difficulty. HE has said something like this almost every morning since my homecoming.

'I know that you want to roll your eyes at me,' I look up at him, and a soft smile is playing on his lips. I laugh a little and go back to my food.

'Are we going to your parents tonight?' I ask after a while and he nods. 'Are we going to tell them?'

'Do you want to tell them? My mom said most people wait for twelve weeks.'

'Yes well your mom and dad already know and I need to warn Kate and Elliott so they know I might pop in the middle of their vows.'

He laughs a little at this and agrees that maybe we should.

'Ok then I'll tell Ray when we visit him before and then I'll call my mom from the car.' He smiles at me indulgently.

I look down at my plate to find it empty and stand up. I move into kiss him goodbye but he grabs my hand and gives me a kiss that leaves me breathless, and then holds me still so that he can kiss my stomach goodbye to. I smile down at him as he says goodbye to my little blip.

* * *

The ride to work is not a comfortable one. This is the first time that I have been alone with sawyer since before I gave him the slip to meet Jack.

Christian has told me that he had given Sawyer permission to personally have a go at me for giving him the slip that day and if I am honest with myself I think that I deserve it. My self-conscious nods vigorously, mouthing the word reckless and thoughtless at me, as I sit twisting my hands together in my lap.

We are about half the way to work when he finally speaks.

'Mrs Grey …' he starts but I cut him off.

'Sawyer I am so sorry about the position I put you in. I know it wasn't fair of me. I hope that you can forgive me with time.'

I look in the rear view mirror to gauge his reaction and he stuns me when I see a smile spread over his face.

'I have already Mrs Grey,' he replies, 'but I need to know you won't do anything like that again. It is my job to protect you ma'am but I need to be able to trust you to tell me about danger if I am to do my job.'

I nod sagely at him, 'Please call me Ana Sawyer,' I say for what seems like the millionth time, 'and I know that what I did was stupid. If there is a next time, and I hope that there never will be, I will tell you immediately.'

I nods again at me and we spend the rest of the journey in a slightly less uncomfortable silence.

I was not wrong about work. When we get there we have to go to the back entrance once more to avoid the swarm of paparazzi waiting for me. There are some at this entrance too, but not nearly as many, and Sawyer manages to keep a hand on my arm to steer me through at the same time as clearing a path for me to walk through.

The moment I am in the main office area I am swarmed by people, but this time it is the people I work with. Claire pulls me into a tight hug that makes my ribs protest in pain, but I don't say anything and just hug her back in return. I spend about ten minutes telling them all that I am fine and reluctantly telling them pieces of why Jack and Elizabeth did what they did. Simply put I tell them about Jack accosting me at work the night he was fired and that he found a way to blackmail Elizabeth into doing what he wanted. I didn't mention either Christian or Elizabeth's secret. Despite what she did and enabled jack to do through her fear I still feel sorry for her. I have no idea what I would have done had I been put in the position I am told she was put in.

When I finally escape from the swarm of people I move towards my office to find that Hannah was not part of the group. While they were throwing question after question in my direction Ana was making me a cup of tea which she now holds out to me, looking worried.

'I'm fine Hannah,' I say, taking the cup from her, 'and thank you for my Tea.'

'You're welcome Ana,' she says, smiling tentatively, 'You're sure you're ok to be here.'

I do roll my eyes at her, seeing as there will be no repercussions if I do. First Christian now her. Do they really think that I am that weak and feeble that I can't stand to sit in my office reading books, writing reports or going to a meeting where again I will be sitting down only this time talking about the books.

'Yes Ana I'm sure,' I laugh a little and it seems to relax her.

'Oh good,' her smile is infectious, 'I tried to visit you in the hospital but they said I didn't have clearance so I couldn't.

I frown a little. Christian never told me that.

'Could you come into my office in about twenty minutes? I need a run-through of everything I've missed.'

'Of course'

I walk into my office and turn on my computer, glancing at the first manuscript I have to read today. When everything is loaded up and my emails in front of me I am not surprised to find one from Christian.

* * *

**From**: Christian Grey

**Subject:** Just and deserved

**Date:** 26th September 2011 09:03

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Dear Anastasia

I hope that Sawyer told you off this morning. I'd hate to think that I'd given my permission without him using it.

From

Christian Grey,

CEO, Greys enterprise holdings.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** misleading

**Date:** 26th September 2011 09: 07

**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Sir

Actually we had a nice conversation in the car. I think he's on the way to trusting me again. It wasn't nearly as bad as you had told me it would be.

Anastasia Grey,

Eye-rolling Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** I hope you know

**Date:** 26th September 2011 09:09

**To:** Anastasia Grey

That my palms still twitch, and are doing so right now. I can always visit your office to stop them.

Christian Grey,

Twitchy palmed and sorely tempted CEO, Grey enterprise holdings

I almost smile at his response but the very idea of him showing up to my office just to spank me fills me with a mixture of desire and dread. I have said not at work, and I will not budge on this. No sex in the office.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Work!

**Date:** 26th September 2011 09:17

**To:** Christian Grey

Please stow that twitch palm. I haven't been to work in a week and a half, and mostly neither have you. Please stop emailing me as I am very busy and important.

From

Anastasia Grey

Very very busy Editor, SIP

* * *

I hear the ping of his reply just as Hannah walks through the door, laden with paper and dropping things right and left. I leap up to help her and for the rest of the morning we work through them diligently.

It is One O clock the next time I look up, and Hannah is looking as drained as I am from the morning's conversation. I tell her to take her lunch break before mine and about a minute after she has left there is another knock at my door.

I look up in surprise to see Roach coming through the door.

'Ana, I'm so glad you're back and in one piece,' he says as soon as he's shut the door.

I twinge of annoyance goes through me. So many people have said that to me already that it is beginning to get on my nerves. Then again that isn't his fault he is just trying to me nice.

I smile up at him, sure that this cannot be the only reason for his visit and sure enough he speaks again.

'We need to interview people for the new head of personnel position. I wondered if you would like to be part of the interview panel.'

'OF course, who else will be interviewing the applicants?'

'Just me and Courtney. Thanks Ana,'

He leaves the room, looking relieved and it hits me a moment later. I am co-Owner of SIP now that I am married to Christian. If they hadn't asked me they would have had to ask him, and he would not have hesitated to agree.

I check my email again to find two new emails from him.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Valuable time spent

**Date:** 26th September 2011 09:21

**To:** Anastasia Grey

I don't think that communicating with your boss's boss's boss can be seen as not working by anyone.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises holdings

* * *

I sigh a little when I read it but smile despite myself. Oh playful fifty. I quickly move onto the next one.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Jam

**Date:** 26th September 2011 11:52

**To:** Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs Grey

I know you are busy but I hope you are not spreading yourself to thin so soon.

Christian Grey

Worried CEO, Grey enterprises holdings.

* * *

Oh he worries too much. Rolling my eyes at the email I start to type out a reply.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** warts

**Date:** 26th September 2011 13:35

**To:** Christian Grey

If you don't stop worrying you will give yourself worry warts. I am fine, just got a little caught up in getting up to date again.

Anastasia steel

Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** medically accurate?

**Date:** 26th September 2011 13:41

**To:** Anastasia Grey

I don't think that that is a real medical condition Mrs Grey. I thank god that you are not my doctor or I would question your judgement.

I hope that you are enjoying work, and that you will enjoy what I have in store for you back home even more. I might even make you sore.

Christian Grey

CEO, Greys enterprises holdings

* * *

I shift a little in my seat, reading his last comment and scowl. He knows exactly what he's doing, the bastard.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Distracting

**Date:** 26th September 2011 13:46

**To:** Christian Grey

Mr Grey

You are being very distracting and I work to do. Please go and amuse yourself until I get home this evening.

Your loving wife

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

I press send, and don't hear another email appear. Once again I get lost in my work, and don't re-emerge until Sawyer appears at the door to find out why I haven't appeared to leave yet.

* * *

**Christian POV**

I am sitting in my office, for once doing absolutely nothing except staring at the glider on my desk and thinking about the infuriating woman who gave it to me. I am annoyed that Ana went back to work, but it doesn't make sense why, not even to myself. I was honest when I said I didn't want to put her in a gilded cage, and if I tried it would only serve in making her feel suffocated again.

In many ways her not letting me control her is liberating. I like that she challenges me, and I think that this loss of control will help me to be a better parent to little blip. On the other hand it is still frustrating. As both she and Flynn have asked me I am trying to take a step back and not resort to my overreaction, but it is difficult. She didn't reply for hours, and when she did it wasn't long before she told me to stop so she could concentrate. Luckily I have half an hour until my visit with Flynn, so that should take me mind of it, or at least have me working through my issues instead of brooding over them in my office.

When Taylor appears at the door I stand immediately and follow him to the car. Just like I did when I was younger I stare out of the window as we drive through the streets of Seattle.

I am let into his office immediately when I get there, and John looks up expectantly when I walk in.

'Christian,' He says, getting to his feet and holding out his hand. 'It's been a while'

I nod, and sit in my usual seat. Some people feel uncomfortable in these kinds of situations, and while I do still feel it sometimes, I am mostly relaxed here. Apart from Ana and Elena John is the only person who has ever known everything there is to know about me and not walked away. In fact since I have started seeing him he has become a firmer friend of my whole family.

'A lot has happened.' I say quietly and he gestures for me to go on. I speak for what feels like hours, about what I did after the last time I left his office, about my plan to reconcile with her that Wednesday night, my panic when she told me she was leaving me and my gut wrenching terror when I thought she had been killed. I think that he turns a little pale as I talk but says nothing, just lets me go on and on in a way I never have before.

For a moment after I finish he is silence, gathering his thoughts I think.

'Christian. I need to know what you did after you found her. When you found out your sister was there.'

My shoulders slump and I speak again, this time about my anger towards Hyde, and how if it hadn't been for my security team I would have killed him then and there.

'Everything that you went through there was perfectly normal Christian. You were in shock, and Ana despite her best intentions had been hurt by this man. I know you must have had a problem with the lack of control but I think that you reacted well in that situation. Far better in fact than I would have expected.'

I blink at him. I think back to that day and I think that I acted shamefully, not even slightly well. Seeing my confusion he continues.

'You have come so far in such a short time precisely because of Ana. Shortly after seeing Ana on the ground Mia appeared, and she was the first person who really enabled you to take your first serious step in your recovery. They are the two people in your life who have helped you to make the most progress. The fact that you didn't pick up the gun for instance or go for Elizabeth shows me that you are now at the stage where you are able to help yourself into getting better.'

He goes on for a long time, making me tell the story of that dreadful day again, but this time stopping me several times so that I can explain it more fully, and see if I remember what I was thinking at the time. He is most interested in the moment I realised that Ana wasn't leaving me and stays on it for about half an hour.

I had two hours scheduled for today but by the time the session is over we are nowhere even close to finishing.

I stand up to leave, saying that I will be back for another two hour session next week. I am almost at the door when something I had meant to say to him pops into my head.

I turn, and he looks up when he doesn't hear to door shut.

'I think Ana needs to see you,' I say quietly, 'I don't know if she's really ok or if she's just pretending for everyone else's benefit.'

He nods 'You're worried about her. Tell her that if she wants it I am free tomorrow evening at six. She doesn't even need to miss work for it.'

I almost scowl at him, but hold back the unreasonable response.

'Thank you John.' I say and then finally I exit the room.

Ray is staring down at the T-Shirt that Ana has just given him. Once she had gotten home and changed we had gone to head straight to the hospital, but inspiration had hit me at the last moment and we had gone to the shops instead to find this T-shirt for Ray. Now looking at his reaction I am beginning to wonder if I made a terrible mistake. From the desperate look Ana shoots me I think she is thinking the same thing.

Ray flattens the 'World's best Grandpa' T shirt on the bed and finally looks up at us, making direct eye contact with Ana first.

'You're pregnant Annie?' He asks in a hoarse voice and she nods. This could go either way. A smile a mile wide spreads over his face, and I can see the man he was when he first met Carla. I relax and I hear Ana let out her breath as she does the same.

Ray opens his arms to her and she rushes straight into them without the slightest hesitation.

'I love you dad,' I hear her whisper and smile. She had tears in her eyes when she backs away, even Ray looks as though he is holding back some big emotion. I take his hand and shake it when it is offered. As I shake hands with my father in law I begin to relax. Together with My family and Carla I think that this may be the most loved child in America, and it's not even got legs yet.

Ana POV

When we get back to the car both of us are smiling from ear to ear. That went much better than either of us has been expecting. My smile however begins to fade as I slide into the car. When Christian joins me I get out my blackberry and dial my mom's number. I think that she might be disappointed that I am pregnant so early. After all I know she thinks that I came too soon, and she was only a little younger than I am now.

'Hi honey,' she says, surprised I think to hear from me. I only called her yesterday so I am unexpected.

'Hi mom,' I say brightly, too brightly I think because she sounds worried when she responds.

'What's wrong? Is it another fight with Christian?'

I roll my eyes. Is there anything Ray didn't tell her?

'No mom, I just need to tell you something important.'

'Oh. Ok, what is it that's got you so worried honey?'

I give a quick look at Christian who nods encouragingly back at me.

'I'm pregnant,' I say, and hold my breath waiting for her reaction. When she doesn't answer I prompt her. 'Mom, are you ok?'

'Bob,' I hear her shout, 'Bob come here. Oh honey that's amazing. I'm going to be a grandma. I don't think I'm old enough but oh honey I am so happy for you.'

She is crying, and I let out my breath once again in relief. I can hear the rumble of bobs voice and then mom telling him the news. He lets out a whoop that makes me laugh into the phone.

**Kate POV**

I have been shooting glances at Ana all the way through dinner. I notice that I am not the only one doing this; Elliott, Grace and Carrick at all doing the same. It must just be Mia and Ethan who are unaware. I have a feeling that this might annoy both of them immensely.

I almost laugh out loud when they ask us all into the living room because they need to tell us something. Very calmly everyone takes their places while Ana and Christian have a quick conversation. When they turn to us again both are wearing stupidly happy expressions and Ana practically bellows the words 'I'm pregnant at us.' Mia and Ethan look as though they have been stuck dumb. Grace, Carrick and Elliott all manage passable looks of surprise. I however fail spectacularly. I am overcome with the giggles, and everyone stares at me as though I've gone mad.

'Kate,' Elliott whispers in my ear, while kicking my hard in the shin. That does stop the giggling, but now Ana is glaring, not at me but at Christian who is glaring at Elliott.

'You said you wouldn't tell her.' He growls and Elliott raises his hands in surrender.

'I didn't bro, she guessed.'

I smirk at him. I am not stupid Grey.

'Did everyone know except us?' Mia shouts indignantly.

'I didn't,' my brother mutters besides her and then Mia looks outraged when no one else chimes in.

'Why didn't we know?'

'We wanted it to be a surprise,' Ana says, looking slightly disappointed, 'why didn't you tell me that Elliott knew.' She snaps at Christian who blinks back at her like a deer caught in headlights.

'I forgot. Sorry.'

There is a moment where everyone holds their breath to see if they are about to have a huge row right here in front of us all, but Christian leans into her and whispers something in her ear that makes her brighten immediately.

'Do you want to see the ultrasound?' She asks giddily and the next few minutes is spent with the picture being passed from person to person and hugs and kisses being showered upon them. Mia hugs Ana extra hard and kisses her on the cheek before slapping Christian hard on the arm.

'Why did you tell Elliott and not me,' she says, looking hurt. He hugs her tight to him.

'Because I wanted to see the look on your face,' he laughs and she hits him again, but now she is laughing too.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated. I went away like I said but when I came back I had to deal with some personal stuff. I'm cutting down the update times to a few times a week now I need to properly plan out the chapters as I write them instead of every day.**

**EMAILS! I have to say they are a bitch to write. I spent more time on them than any of the rest of it. I hope I didn't do too badly**

**Thanks for still following this story. Your follows favourites and reviews are all greatly appreciated :) hope you all enjoy the first fully original chapter**

**When this story gets to 25 chapters I'll start writing the first book in the same style as this one (so from everyone's POV except Ana's although she does have a part in this one)**


	14. The Closest thing to Normal

**Christian**

We ended up leaving my parents earlier than usual last night. Ana may have tried to hide it but I could see that she was tired. With all she's been through recently it's not surprising. Along with the emotional drain of telling all of our loved ones about little blip, and the stress of going back to work it is hardly surprising that she is exhausted now.

I tried to convince her to stay home again today, but once again she remained stubborn and immovable. I was delighted when she ate everything that was on her plate and with some relish apparently.

Of course now that it is business as usual I am bored. It's only twelve O'clock in the afternoon, and there has been nothing from Ana since our brief email exchange this morning. I have been in and out of meeting since then so I have been occupied since then. Now however I have a cancellation, and three hours to kill until my appointment with Claude.

She's probably in a meeting but I am not a man who doesn't act on his impulses. Without really thinking about it I find that I have opened my email window on my work computer and start typing an email.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Seconds dragging

Date: 27th September 2011 12:37

To: Anastasia Grey

Anastasia,

Work is boring compared the hours I spend in your company.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey enterprises holdings

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Nuisance

Date: 27th September 2011 12:43

To: Christian Grey

Mr Grey

Is there no one you can make a nuisance of yourself with? Why not partake in one of your absorbing and expensive hobbies.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

PS. Can I tell my work colleagues our news?

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: NO

Date: 27th September 2011 12:49

To: Anastasia Grey

No, they might talk to the press, and I want them to find out when we decide and not before. We need to tell my grandparents so they don't see it in the papers first.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises holdings

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: That reminds me

Date: 27th September 2011 12:54

To: Christian Grey

Of course, we could drive up to see Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan later today if you want. I also need to tell Jose and Jose Senior. Don't get mad.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Trying

Date: 27th September 2011 12:59

To: Anastasia Grey

Anastasia

Yes that sounds like a good idea. We can go once you've change after work.

I know that they are as good as family to you so I am trying to remain calm. It is difficult knowing how Jose feels about you but I will endeavour to try not to act unreasonably.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises holdings.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Thank you

Date: 27th September 2011 13:05

To: Christian Grey

For trying. I know it can be difficult for you.

If I am to leave at five then I need to get on with my work. I have a meeting now and I don't know how long it will be. I will email you when it is over.

Your totally smitten wife

Anastasia Grey

* * *

Editor, SIP

I don't send her another email, just sit and watch the small Charlie Tango as the propeller whirls in the full light of the sun from my office window. I really am the luckiest man alive. I am married to the love of my life, something I had never even dreamed of and on top of that she is having my baby.

I am slowly coming to terms with this, and am even starting to get a little excited about going with her to her ultrasound in two weeks' time. I know that we won't be able to find out the baby's gender for about six weeks yet, but I wish we could. I hope it's a boy. I don't know what I'd do without a daughter. At least a son will be familiar territory, but what I know about women is not applicable or appropriate. But more than that however is I know how protective I'd be of her. Just thinking about how I will handle this possible daughter starting to date feels me with a fierce protectiveness and dread even now.

For another hour I just sit lost in my own thoughts. I should be getting on with work now, answering some of the emails I have received, but I don't answer any until one of the pings is met with Ana's name popping up on my screen.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Houston we have a problem

Date: 27th September 2011 14:32

To: Christian Grey

Hannah has guessed about little blip, but I have asked her not to tell anyone. I trust her not to tell anyone so try not to panic.

What are we going to do about the press? I think we should have a plan that we both know about (as opposed to just you)

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Ahoy Matey

Date: 27th September 2011 14:35

To: Anastasia Grey

From what you have told me about Hannah I am not worried, but how did she find out?

Well I have been meaning to ask you if you would be willing to get a week or so off work. That way we can tell the press and then leave town until the fuss has died down. Maybe take the Grace out. I could teach you how to sail some more. We'd have to take Mac or Elliott to help me initially but I hope to teach you enough by the end of the week so we don't have to bring anyone else with us next time.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey enterprises holdings

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject:

Date: 27th September 2011 14:40

To: Christian Grey

She just guessed, like Kate did.

That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'll send an email to Roach asking him when would be best for him in terms of his plans. I know I could get a week off whenever but I have taken a lot of time off recently and think that it would be only polite to ask him.

I cannot wait to be taught how to sail. Maybe when I know enough we can christen more than just the bedroom.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

I read and reread her email twice over. I know that she is not telling me the whole story about Ana, but the mention of Kate reminds me that I didn't tell her about Elliott knowing, and I may well still be in trouble where that is concerned.

I am slightly irritated about her vague answer about getting time off work, but I do understand, even if it's a reluctant understanding. I will send him and email of my own. I know Ana, and she won't leave for a week without taking work with her. I can just imagine her holing herself up in one of the spare bedrooms and working all the times she's meant to be working if she could.

The last line is the most distracting of all. I can feel a small and integral part of me starting to wake up and take notice. I look quickly at the clock. Claude will be stopping by in fifteen minutes. With that realisation I hit the reply button so that I can no longer see that very distracting piece of correspondence.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Awkward situations

Date: 27th September 2011 14:48

To: Anastasia Grey

Anastasia,

I know when you are hiding something from me, even in print. We will talk about this later.

I agree about asking Roach when would be convenient, but it needs to be soon. Maybe the week after the ultrasound?

If you like I will send Roach an email as well?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

P.S. Could you not send me messages like that when I am due to see Claude at any moment? It is not a conversation I want to have with him. He may get the wrong impression

From: Christian Grey

Subject: No no no

* * *

Date: 27th September 2011 14:53

To: Anastasia Grey

Christian, I am aware that you own the company but I will ask roach on my own. I will just tell him I need to work outside the office for the week. Is there anywhere I can work quietly on the boat?

I think that after spending so much time with you that this cannot be the first time that this 'awkward situation' has occurred. I will do my best to make sure that it is not the last.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Hopes and dreams

Date: 27th September 2011 14:56

To: Anastasia Grey

Claude is here so I will let you get on with your own work.

I look forward to seeing you tonight. Maybe we can make the most of our own little situation before going out.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

Before I go out and meet Claude I make a quick call to arrange a surprise for Ana. It will take about a week to prepare which is perfect. I will be ready whatever week she is able to get off.

* * *

**Kate**

It's nice having someone to come home to. I still haven't officially moved in with Elliott despite the fact that we are engaged but that is a subject I want to broach tonight, preferably after a bottle or two of wine.

'Hey baby,' He shouts as I walk into his frankly too large kitchen, after hanging my coat up. To my surprise I find that he is cooking, or at least attempting to cook. Usually a woman named Caroline comes and cooks for him when necessary but here he is knife in hand, and apron on, grinning at me like a fool.

'What are you doing?' I ask him stunned.

'Cooking!' He announces proudly and I smirk at him.

'Do you even know how to cook?'

'Well not but it's just like following an instruction manual so I figured it couldn't be that difficult.' I laugh out loud at this, and move towards the fridge to get a bottle of wine out, and then pour a generous amount into two glasses.

'Thanks baby,' he croons, kissing me on the cheek as he takes his glass from me.

Elliott does not disappoint. The dinner he cooks is truly dreadful. His attempt at prawn cocktail, which even I find difficult to fuck up, consists of prawns, lettuce leaves and the usual salad suspects but then after all that the sauce that it is all covered in contains both horseradish and sugar. Then there was the fish he has tried to grill, only not knowing how to work a grill he had put the salmon into the oven and then forgotten they were there, so when they were dished up they looked less like fish and more like a pile of ashes served on a plate. By the time desert came along I am truly alarmed. To my great relief he had only done a fruit salad which was perfectly edible.

'It's settled,' He said after setting his spoon down after the final mouthful of fruit salad, 'Mia is the only one of my mother's children with any kind of cooking talent.'

'At least she has one,' I joke back at him, thinking of mine and Ethan's attempt to bake my mother a birthday cake the year before. Needless to say it had not gone well. Completely burnt on the outside and almost completely cake mixture on the inside.

He is about to reply when the words come tumbling out of my mouth.

'Are you ever going to ask me to move in with you?'

He blinks at me, apparently stunned, and opens his mouth and shuts it again twice before managing to regain the power of speech.

'You want to move in with me?' he asks, and I gape at him. He really is an idiot sometimes.

'Did you think when we get married that we are both still going to live at separate addresses?'

He shakes his head but still looks stunned, 'I thought you wanted to stay there. You know because of Ethan.'

'Well Ethan is looking for somewhere to live, and I think he might have a lady friend to live with him soon so he could use the space.'

Elliott looks as though he is about to say something angry, and I imagine it is because I have said something about Ethan having a lady friend while he is clearly dating Mia. I see the exact moment when he realises that Mia is the lady friend in question as he makes a face.

'I suppose you better move in here then,' he says, obviously still put out by the thought of his baby sister moving in with any man.

'How romantic,' I say dryly and she shoots me an apologetic look, before getting up and striding around the table. I squeal when he lifts me out of my seat, and takes me, kicking and screaming into his bedroom.

Gently he lowers me onto the bed, and then his lips are on me. Trailing kisses down from my ear to the collar of my shirt, while his fingers work at the buttons.

In no time my shirt lays discarded on the floor, and his mouth moves down to my chest and stomach.

'Move. In. with. Me.' He whispers, punctuating each word with a feather light kiss. My back arches at the feel of him, and his hands move around me. I am so overwhelmed with the sensation that is my Elliott that I barely notice when my Bra joins my shirt on the floor.

When he kisses me again I respond with heightened passion of my own, pulling him into me and getting him shirtless as quickly as I possibly can. I moan when his left hand begins to trail the same path as his lips just have; only this time he doesn't stop at the hem of my jeans. Instead his hand sneaks under my waistband and then under my panties.

He circles me slowly causing me to moan softly into his mouth.

'El, please,' I whisper. I can feel his erection, still sheathed in denim against my hip.

At my please his other hand moves down, removing my jeans while his left hand still circles me intimately, and faster now, making my back arch and causing my breath to come in quick sharp pants.

I expect him to kiss me again, but instead I feel his mouth in a very different area. I almost come undone there and then, when his fingers move down and start to thrust inside me, his mouth now taking over their former job. It's not long before I find myself screaming his name into the silence of the house, and feel myself convulsing around his fingers. I am still in the clutches of my orgasm, moaning loudly when his lips find mine again, absorbing my cries and whimpers.

The next thing I know is another kind of invasion. I hadn't even noticed him taking his work jeans off but now he is inside me, thrusting hard, and I can feel the pleasure that just exploded from me begin to well up inside me again.

'Oh god El,' I say as he pumps hard and fast into me, breathing heavily into me ear.

The next time I begin to convulse I feel him start to twitch inside me. He lets out a low moan, but doesn't stop moving, making both our orgasms last longer.

He rolls off me, slick with sweat and panting hard, much the same as I am.

'Was a memorable enough way to ask?' he pants. I giggle breathily and just look at the man I am going to marry lying gloriously naked beside me, his blonde just fucked hair a truly amazing sight to behold.

For the first time in my life I cannot believe that I, Katherine Agnes Kavanagh have gotten something this perfect. I have been brought up to expect the best but I have never imagined this amount of luck in my life even for a second.

* * *

**Taylor**

It's nice to see the boss and Ana getting along after all the drama over the last few weeks. Now that they seem to have found normality again, and a happy one at that, I hate that I have to break the temporary calm.

Ever since I've worked here Mr Grey has received death threats. My usual method of dealing with them tends to be to ignore them. Most of them are harmless enough, and to be expected for someone so famous, but we've had three in the last week and I suspect that they are all from the same person. And the latest one mentioned Ana.

'You think your problems are over. I'm still out here. I will come after you as many times as I can and I swear to god that I will kill you and the little bitch too.'

He is going to lose it when I finally tell him he is going to lose it. If it were just concerning him he would probably drop it but anything that threatens his wife is another matter.

* * *

**Ana**

Work today was messy and complicated, but I am certainly not going to tell my husband that. He would completely over react over as simple as thing as a bad day at the moment. Probably tell me that I'm not up to it because of everything I've just been through. And of course he can never know how Hannah found out about the baby.

I had just come out of a meeting with Roach and the other publishers, including a woman called Felicity Jokata, the woman who is temporarily standing in as head of HR, when Hannah came up to me and asked if she could have a word. Apparently after I had been less that warm to her about rescheduling my appointment with Dr Greene she had looked her up.

She had guessed that I had been going to her for some kind of birth control, and then had come to the natural conclusion that I was pregnant because she had cancelled those appointments. She had only wanted to say sorry, and congratulations, both of which I had listened to with a certain degree of guilt. I know that it wasn't her fault this happened at such a terrible time, and in my panic I had snapped at her. When she was done I had made her promise not to tell anyone until I was ready. Unlike my husband I prefer trust over a NDA. She had agreed immediately, but to be honest I am more surprised that Christian too had agreed to let it end there.

Now I am showered and shaved and waiting for my husband to get back from Flynn's office after is hour session. It's half past five now so he should be home at any time. I hope that he follows through on his promise of this afternoon.

My hopes are immediately dashed when he comes through the doors of the foyer looking shaken and ashen. Taylor is behind him, also looking grim.

'Christian what's happened?' I ask scared at how pale he looks. When his eyes move up to my face I can see an expression there that I have only seen twice before. It's the look he gets whenever I am threatened or he is scared for my safety. The first time I had seen it was when I had returned from Georgia. I know what's coming next.

'Taylor,' He snaps, not taking his eyes off mine, 'Gather your team. I will talk to them in half an hour.'

'Very good sir,' Taylor replies, and like the ninja he is disappears to follow his instructions.

'What's happened?' I ask again, but he doesn't answer. Instead he strides over to me with two paces and then he is kissing me which such desperation that I can't help but throw my arms around him and kiss him back. Anything I can do to help him right now I will do.

We are in Christian's R8 on the way to his grandparents' house and he still hasn't told me what's going on. It's different this time however. Since my accident he has been more forthcoming and I have at least a little hope that he will tell me whatever it is when he is ready to.

'I'm going to ring Jose,' I say when we are about half way there. He smiles at me and nods. Ever since Jose stayed with us and then the hospital he has actually been reasonable where Jose is concerned. I smile back at him and then dial Jose's number and he answers on the first ring.

'Ana,' He exclaims, 'how's the hero doing after her battle with evil.'

I laugh, 'Oh Jose, it wasn't that impressive, and anyway I phoned because I have news'

It feels nice to talk to him again, even though I can feel Christians gaze flit to mine often, something he would be quick to chastise me if our positions were reversed.

'Well what is it?'

'I'm pregnant,' I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster in the hope that he won't ruin this for me. Thankfully he doesn't

'Dios Mio Ana!' he shouts into the phone, sounding like the boy he was when I first met him, 'that's fantastic. How did Christian take it?'

Oh you know, typical walking out on me, getting drunk with his ex, and then passing out leaving me to look after him.

'He's excited too,' I say, carefully avoiding answering his actual question.

I have to hang up shortly after when we pull up in front of the Trevelyan's house. It is not what I had been expecting. I had thought that they would live in a big house much like Grace's and our future home. Instead there is a medium sized cottage and Grandma Trevelyan is standing in the front garden doing battle with a rose bush. She does a double take when she sees us.

'Christian,' she exclaims and flings her arms around him as soon as he is out of the car.

'Grandmother,' he greets her formally, and my subconscious rolls her eyes.

'And Ana,' she says enveloping me as well, 'How are you?'

'I'm good Mrs Tre … Grandma,' I reply remembering her request to me on our wedding day.

She quickly ushers us inside and Theo is sitting in the living room, looking mournful. He perks up when he sees us tailing his wife and once again I am hugged and greeted as though I was the most important person in the world.

'Well why did you visit us this time?' Theo asks when we are all seated around the coffee table, with cups of tea clasped in our hands.

'Couldn't it just be for the pleasure of your company?' I ask and he laughs.

'Ana, we've lived here for fifteen years now and Christian has never visited us without a reason,' I frown a little at this. I make a mental note to make an effort to see them more often, especially when blip makes his debut.

'Well there is a reason,' Christian says looking, in my opinion, rightfully shamefaced.

'Well what is it darling?' Grandma asks and for the first time I see my husband positively beam at his grandmother.

'Ana's pregnant.' He announces.

For a moment they don't speak and just stare at us, and then Grandma lets out a strangled sob and tears start to fall down her cheek. I am alarmed at this and when I shoot Christian a look I can tell that he is as well.

'What's wrong grandma,' I ask, moving so that I am next to her and put and arm around her shaking shoulders.

'Oh it's nothing dear,' she sobs, 'Just an old woman being silly. I never thought we'd get to see grandchildren.'

Another noise interrupts us and I turn to see that Theo looks positively depressed at the news. He doesn't say why however and perks up quickly, going and getting a bottle of champagne from the kitchen so we can toast with champagne flutes filled with sparkling liquid (and orange juice for me) to the new addition to the family.

* * *

**Carla**

I am so excited I can't stop smiling. Bob had gone to the golf club for the evening, meaning that I have an opportunity to work on my new found passion of cross stitching. Since Ana's phone call yesterday I've been working on two plain blankets. The plan is to eventually put my grandchild's name in the middle of it, but right now I am just working on the patterns around the edge of it, consisting of baby bottles, teddy bears and other things related to babies. I know that he or she will have everything it could ever need with the father it has, but I hope that this will at least be unique.

Once it's born I hope that I will get to see them all often. I'm even trying to convince Bob to move closer to them now so that I will know my grandchild as well as he or she will know Grace, Carrick and Ray.

While I sew I think back to when Ana was born. It was and is the happiest day of my life so far. I remember the mixture of panic, relief and overwhelming love for both my husband and my new baby girl.

'Look at her Franklin,' I'd said, 'isn't she perfect.'

Ana had been lying in my arms at the time, her big blue eyes, already exactly like her father's gazing up curiously at us both. He hadn't said a word, just held out his arms and taken the small bundle from me, holding her close. I know in my heart that it was because it was the first time he had ever held her, but it always feels as though it was because he knew it would be the only time he would hold her.

It had been eleven O'clock and after about half an hour of holding his new baby girl he had gone home so he could get some sleep before his marine training the next day. The afternoon after instead of a husband back to re-join his wife and baby girl I had gotten his friend George, looking utterly destroyed who had told me that Franklin had been killed by a falling piece of equipment that had stuck him on the temple. He had died instantly.

For the next two days I had sat in a semi-permanent state of despair, just clutching my baby to me as though she was a direct connection to him, which in a way she was. At least before he left me he gave me the best thing I have ever done with me life.

I had named her Anastasia for him. Originally she was going to be called Charlotte, but I remembered one of the arguments about names that we had had, and Anastasia had been what he wanted his daughter to be called. For the first four years of her like Ana had been Anastasia Lambert, although she doesn't remember with any detail now. In some ways I think that it is right that she changed her name to Steele when I married Ray. She never knew Frank the way she should have done, but I am glad that she had Ray there. She is as much his daughter as mine and despite everything I am glad for it.

I am so deep in thought that it takes a little while for the insistent knocking at the door to register with me. I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. It had to be Bob back, once again having forgotten his keys. I lay the blanket down gently, the needle threaded carefully through it and get up to open the door.

I immediately try to close it again when I see who is standing on the other side with a murderous expression on his face. He holds the door firmly with just one hand halting my attempts to slam it in his face. My third husband Steve was always stupidly strong, and I know that expression that he's wearing. It used to mean a lot of excuses, pain and possibly even a few broken bones. I wish that I wasn't in this house on my own.

I turn and run, knowing that I am faster than him and manage to get to the kitchen. I quickly manage to turn on the phones speaker setting and press a random speed dial number, praying that I hit the one for bob, and then he catches me.

* * *

**Again I am really sorry. I am just finding it somewhat difficult to balance life and writing. It may take a while but I promise I will update this story no matter what until its finished. And also sorry about getting Ana and Hannah's names mixed up. They rhyme … It throws me. **

**By the way, I'm going to end it when Teddy's born, and might do a sequel depending on what you guys think, but I have no idea how much or what I am going to write about in-between.**

**Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews :) and special thanks to Jpinzer who was my hundredth reviewer :D **

**If you have any ideas or suggestions about what you want to happen in the story let me know and I'll consider doing it.**


	15. The Triumph

**Christian **

I have been preoccupied since we left my grandparents. There is something seriously wrong with my grandfather and it is really worrying me. He looked more as though we had announced his funeral than his first great grandchild.

Both Ana and I were quiet on the ride back to the apartment. I know that what happened to her is still affecting her more than she is letting on but I'm just going to leave it for now. I promised her I'd try to be less over protective so I'm going to try now.

I am still preoccupied when we walk out of the elevator into the flat and Ana's phone immediately starts to win. I vaguely note that it's her mom on the phone and start walk into the great room, leaving her in the foyer to talk to her mother. When I hear her shouting however I am jolted out of my preoccupation.

I run back to her and am alarmed to find her deathly pale and shaking, screaming to her mom over and over again into the phone receiver. As calmly as I can I take the phone out of her hand and listen. I can hear Carla screaming and a male voice screaming at her. I can't make out what either of them is saying but through it all I can make out Ana and my names.

This is just what I need; another fucker messing things up for me and my family, as if we haven't had enough of that in the past months. I wonder absently if it will always be like this. With a baby on the way I hope not.

I turn my gaze back to my wife, expecting to find her pale, terrified looking and paralysed. I am surprised to find that she has moved. Taylor has appeared by the elevator since I have been listening and while she does look pale and scared, she also looks totally in control of the situation. Taylor is on the phone talking to someone. When she looks at me she just mouths the words Call Bob, and I do what she says without question, handing the phone back to her so that she can monitor the situation.

I don't know for sure what is going on, but I have a pretty good idea. To by relief Bob picks up on the second ring.

'Hello?' He says confused. I know he has my number saved on his phone but until this moment I have never ever phoned him.

'Bob,' I say, trying to retreat to my happy place of cold and calm efficiency, 'Where are you?'

'At the golf club,' she answers immediately, still sounding confused, 'Christian, why…'

I cut him off.

'Go home to Carla;' I say sharply, 'something's happened. Just go home.'

The next thing I hear is the sound of the line going dead, and this makes me glad. He's not wasting time on stupid questions like how I know or what exactly is going on. Bob is not a man who fucks around.

I have been looking at Ana the entire time so I notice when five minutes after I hang up the phone the little colour she still has left in her face bids a swift retreat. Moving faster that I thought I could I sprint across the room and catch her as she crumples to the ground. Somehow Taylor has managed to catch her phone as it slipped from her hand and is now holding it up to his ear.

'What's happened?' I ask sharply, swinging Ana into my arms, where she lays in a dead faint.

'Nothing sir,' He says, looking tense, 'The lines gone dead.'

'Fuck,' I exclaim violently, 'Try and find out what's going on.'

Without another word I turn on my heel and take Ana to our bedroom. I am going to have a word with her about pacing herself. I need to call my mom. I need to know that Ana is ok to be at work. I need something to stop the intense panic that has overtaken me since that dreadful day.

* * *

**Bob **

After the call from Christian I drive like a lunatic back to the house. Somehow I manage to get home in twenty minutes, which is an achievement seeing that it usually takes me forty minutes from the club.

My heart is hammering in my chest as I run to the door. For a moment I hesitate, listening intently. I can't hear anything. There is just silence in the air; Nothing to even suggest that anything suspicious is going on inside.

Slowly I open the door, and although everything is quiet my blood runs cold. The entry hall is a wreck. The table by the stairs is knocked over, the vase, letters and general clutter that is usually on the table is scattered all over the floor. The coat stand is conspicuously missing and all in all it looks as though someone has broken into the house. I carefully move down the hall avoiding shards of the broken vase as I do and then I am looking at the wreckage that is my kitchen.

This room is worse than the hall. The table is once again turned over and there are shards of what I'm sure will turn out to be all our plates on the linoleum, and also the phone is lying broken on the floor, the wire literally torn out of the wall.

I start to hear noises when I get close to the door into the living room. I breathe my first sigh of relief when I see her. Carla is standing, crying silently and rocking back and forwards next to a very still figure on the ground. She looks shaken and definitely as though she could be in shock but mercifully she looks unharmed.

Completely ignoring the man laying prone on my living room floor I move quickly towards her and take her into my arms, closing my eyes to take everything else about her. Her smell, her warm body and the sound she is making. I only open them again when I hear something clatter to the ground. I look down to see what looks like it could be a part of the conspicuously missing coastland is now laying on the floor.

Once I have satisfied myself that she is ok I look around the room to take in the rest of the situation. I am alarmed to find that I recognise the bastard lying on the floor with a bruise not forming just above his eye. It's the asshole Carla was with when I first met her through James, my younger brother. He had been called out to a domestic abuse case and this sick fucker had been at the receiving end of it. He had been put in prison for three years and Carla and then fourteen year old daughter had been put in a relocation programme. James had decided to place her near me so that I could look out for her when she was here and the hope had been that when Steve got out of jail he would be unable to find her and until now he has.

It doesn't take me long to realise how he's found her. Ana is famous now, and it's fairly easy to look into anyone's history if you have half a mind to. I know that it is entirely possible for me to resent Ana for the fact that Bob has found Carla again, but then again with Christian's contacts I am pretty damn sure that this fucker will never bother me, my wife or Ana ever again after this.

'What's happened Car,' I ask gently, but she is crying too hard to answer me. I just keep holding her in my arms until I hear sirens. I hadn't even though about calling the police what with the emotional roller-coaster of the last hour but of course Ana and Christian have that covered. I am relieved to hear that they have brought two ambulances with them at the insistence of whoever phoned 911.

I ride in the ambulance with Carla, who is taken in as a result of severe shock. She hasn't stopped crying yet, and she is so pale. She is also still shaking and despite the sweltering heat of Georgia she is freezing. The paramedics put a blanket around her, and unsuccessfully try to get her to tell them if she is hurt or what's happened.

In the end it is decided that she is to stay overnight in the hospital sedated. She is in severe shock, and has actually cried so much that she is now dehydrated. I walk out of the room when she is hooked up to a drip and asleep, knowing that I am not the only person who has been panicking through this.

I press the redial button on my phone and wait while the phone rings but there isn't an answer from either Ana or Christian so I leave a message.

'It's bob. Carla is ok and unharmed, although she is suffering from shock so they are keeping her in the hospital overnight. I will give you more details when I have found out what has happened. Thank you for calling me as quickly as you did.'

Sighing and I head back into the private room Carla has been given and sit in the chair next to the bed. This must have been what Christian looked like when Ana was in the hospital. With this grim thought I fold my arms on the bed, rest my head on it and fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Grace**

I cannot fathom how Ana and my son go day to day with so much drama going on in their lives. Even when he was growing up Christian always managed to attract trouble, and now it has only intensified. Right now I am on the way to their apartment to check on Ana as apparently she had fainted. I know that there is more to the story but Christian didn't stay on the phone long enough to discuss it. Knowing my son as I do I know that he is lost with all this chaos going around him? He may be one of the most successful men in the world but to me he's always going to be the little boy who walked straight into my heart when they brought him into the hospital at four years.

When I pull into Escala I am not surprised to see that Sawyer is waiting for me.

'Hello Luke,' I smile at him as he helps me out the car, but his face remains tense.

'Dr Trevelyan.'

'How is she?'

'She's awake. I think she is ok now but the boss is still …'

'Panicking?' I ask, raising my eyebrows and this time he does smile.

'Yes Ma'am.'

My eyes find the ceiling as I roll them in exasperation. He is going to need to learn not to over react at some point unless he wants to have a heart attack at the age of thirty-five.

Taylor meets me in the foyer and quickly and quietly takes me to Christian and Ana's room where I find them arguing. I have to fight to keep the smile on my face when I hear what they are saying.

'I am fine Christian. I just had a shock that's all.' Ana sounds as though she has been saying this for hours, although she has probably been saying things like this since they first go together.

'You fainted,' He snaps back at her, 'You're not fine.'

'I told you it's been a long say. I'm fine. I am going to work tomorrow.'

'Not if I've got anything to do with it.'

'Christian,' I say finally, knowing that he really is going too far now. I fail at keeping the smile off my face when they both look at me with shocked expressions. Obviously they had been so involved in their argument to even notice my arrival.

'Mom,' Christian recovers himself enough to greet me and give me a hug, which I return warmly.

'darling,' I smile up at him and then frown knowing that he isn't going to like what I'm about to say.

'What is it?' He obviously misreading my expression, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' I say slowly, 'I just need to ask you to wait outside.'

'No.' he says flatly, not even liking the suggestion and glaring at me for even suggesting it.

'Christian,' Ana says from the bed mirroring my frustration with him in her tone, 'your mom just wants to check me out, which is what you called her here to do.'

She turns to me then, ignoring my son's icy gaze with magnificent indifference as she does.

'Hello Grace,' she says smiling sweetly, 'I'd get up to greet you but I've been confined to the bed until you've given the OK.'

I laugh at her tone and her rolling eyes, knowing exactly how she feels.

'I'm not going anywhere,' Christian repeats stubbornly, our laughing at the situation obviously doing nothing to improve his mood.

'Christian please,'

'Fine,' He says, throwing his hands up into the air and storming out of the room.

'Well that's going to be fun to deal with later.' Ana grumbles and I smile at her, kindly I hope.

'I'll deal with him.' I tell her, 'Now can you tell me what happened?'

She tells me about what happened before she fainted and quite frankly I am not surprised. With everything she has been through recently; Ray's car accidence, the shock of finding out she is pregnant, Christian's reaction, Elena, the worry over Mia and then finally Hyde; I think she just reached her limit of what she can deal with.

I check her over thoroughly but by the end of it I can find nothing wrong with her except a slightly elevated heart rate. Just like she said she is fine.

'You're fine,' I tell her when I'm finished, 'but try not to stress yourself out. I'll tell Christian you are fine to go back to work to.'

'Thank you grace,' she says smiling tiredly at me, and then yawning.

'Get some sleep darling girl,' I tell her, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

'Thank you,' She's already shut her eyes by the time I leave the room. Now all I have to do is find, scold and then reassure my son in his sulk.

To no one's surprised find him leaning against the wall opposite the entrance to the bedroom. He glares at me when he sees me but quickly stops at one look from me.

When he goes to re-enter the bedroom I shake my head.

'We are going to talk.' I tell him sternly, and he huffs at me, but follows me down the hall, sitting beside me on the sofa in the great room.

'Is she ok?' he asks immediately.

'She's just very stressed out,' I say honestly, 'and you aren't helping.'

I put my hand on his cheek, and my heart melts when he leans into it slightly.

'I know, I'm trying.'

'Well she's absolutely fine darling, she can go back to work.' When he starts to argue I cut him off, 'She enjoys working. It's good for her to do what she loves doing.'

He lets out his breath and looks at me, as though he is searching my face to look for any contradictions but I already know that he won't find what he's looking for. I mean what I say.

I don't stay for much longer as he clearly is distracted and worrying about Ana, and I am anxious to get home and sleep. I hug him goodbye as I leave and kiss him on the forehead before getting in the elevator to the garage and my car.

* * *

**Carla**

When I wake up I feel much better than before. After the sheer terror that followed Steve's arrival I didn't have the ability to get myself under control. I now realise that instead of calling Bob I called my daughter. God knows what kind of stress I put her through when she heard what was going on.

When I open my eyes I find a pair of honey brown ones staring right back at me. Bob looks tired, relieved and more than a little confused.

'Car?' he says softly and I smile up at him.

'I'm ok Bob,' I tell him, sitting up gingerly and taking note of the drip still in place in my left hand.

'What the hell happened Carla.' I shut my eyes and breathe heavily.

'He came to the house bob,' I say quietly, 'I wasn't prepared. I just acted.'

'Why didn't you call me?'

'I tried to,' I say, thinking back to my last ditch effort to get myself out of the situation, 'I used the speed dial. I must have pressed the wrong number.'

He runs a shaky hand over his face at my words, and then gives me a tentative smile.

'well at least you reached Ana.' I smile feebly back at him and then take a deep breath.

'He caught me after I tried to call you. Somehow I managed to get away and then back into the hall. I remembered when you put that coat rack together that there was a bit that cam off it and somehow managed to drag it into the living room. He followed me in there.'

My voice has gotten shaky, and he places a hand on mine. He is going to try and stop me from speaking but he needs to know. I am still horrified by what happened but I am also filled with an immense pride at what I did.

'When he followed me in there he tried to ... well you know what he used to do, but I managed to get that piece of the coat stand free.' I smile up at him and it seems to take him off guard, 'I hit him with it, and then I heard the door open and ... I lost it. You found me.'

'Of course I did Car,' he says sweetly, and for a moment he reminds me of Franklin. This is the man I have been looking for ever since I lost my first true love. I have found my match just as my daughter has.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites and thanks people who are suggesting this story to other people. You guys are awesome. Also a big welcome to people who are new to this story.**

**Just to let you know I am not good at replying to reviews, although I wish I was. At the moment I barely have time to write but this should get better in about two weeks time (It's my birthday on the 14****th**** … yay) **

**So some of you have given me suggestions of what to happen. I would like to say that I won't go against what happens in the book or my interpretation of the story. I know some other writers have sort of rewritten characters like turning Carla into something of a she-devil and that's find but I'm not going to do that.**

**Thanks guys. I might start the other Fifty shades story sooner than previously thought but I think I need to reread the books sooner to get a better grasp of what's going on.**

**Thanks once again and I know this is a longer personal note than usual but I'm not entirely happy with this chapter so I apologised if it's not as good or well written as the others.**


	16. The Injustice

**Christian**

It's the day after the incident with Carla. We have both been to work, and while Ana is reading (or should I say pretending to read) Sense and sensibility on her Ipad I am watching her. The reason I say she is pretending to read is because he eyes are completely glazed over and she hasn't moved to click away from her page for about ten minutes.

I know that she is worrying about her mom, even though Bob called with an update this morning. Carla, after suffering considerable shock is absolutely fine now, even though she is still a little shaken. Even Steve is only moderately injured after she hit him over the head with the pole from the coat stand.

Still Ana is worried. I am pretty sure it is something to do with her ex stepfather. I don't know much about what happened between them. On one hand she says that she didn't have a harrowing childhood, but I don't know if she says that because she really believes is or because compared to my childhood she doesn't feel that she has the right to complain. Either way she never talks about what life was like before she moved in with Ray.

When my phone vibrates against my leg I take it out of my pocket and look down. I feel somewhat guilty when I look back up at Ana, but it passes quickly. She needs this. Without a word I stand up and move towards my study.

When I've finished my conversation with Roach I walk to Taylor's office and fill him in on the plan. As expected he doesn't have a problem with it, and I ask him if he would ask Gail to join us as well. Although he seems surprised he readily agrees and after that everything is sorted.

That night, as the night before we just go to sleep. I want her so badly but I know that she is far too worried to do anything apart from brood no matter what I say to her. I recognise this kind of mood, being one that I quite often slip into when thinking about the most harrowing moments in my own childhood.

She goes to bed a long time before I do and when I finally enter the room she is fast asleep, biting her lip in her sleep. I imagine that it's from worrying but she is not talking yet. When I get in beside her she moves closer towards me, as though even in sleep is drawn towards me for comfort. The thought makes me smile, but even so it takes me a long time to get to sleep.

She has started to speak before I finally drift off and her words worry me. She tells someone to stop and even whimpers a little. I almost wake her up once or twice but eventually she settles and as I drift off I hear her whisper my name.

* * *

We are in the car the next morning and once again Ana is uncharacteristically quiet and staring blankly out the window. As a result of her despondence she doesn't notice that we are not going to her office for several minutes after we turn off the usual road. At this point she turns to look at me, not glaring but looking as though one is imminent.

'Where are we going Christian?' She asks softly.

'SeaTac.' I am blunt, making it clear that I won't be argued with.

'Why?' She is glaring at me now, and I do the same in return.

'You need to see your mother.' She softens a little, but I know what she is going to say next. This is the part I have been dreading. She always flies of the handle whenever I got behind her back at her work.

'I need to work. I've already taken far too much time off.'

'I called Roach and he's going to email you what needs your urgent attention but understands that you need to be with your mom now.'

To my surprise she doesn't look angry but horrified.

'Why did you do that? You know I hate it when you do things like that.'

'You would never have agreed otherwise and only this will stop you worrying.'

She doesn't say anything, and I know that I've won. She knows that I'm correct, and if I'm not mistaken before she returns to staring out the window there is a small smile playing on her lips for only a second.

When we pull up Taylor opens my door and Sawyer opens hers. Gail is already on the plane and I'm glad for it. Ana will be thrilled that she is coming with us.

Just as expected Ana lets out a little squeal of delight when she sees her and gives her a hug. An astonished looking Gail hugs her back, and I don't miss the glace she gives Taylor. I wonder how serious they are for a moment but I know it's none of my business and right now there are far more pressing things on my mind.

* * *

**Carla**

After two days spent in the hospital I am finally aloud out. It would only have been the one day but I ended up having a panic attack and they thought I needed a little longer to calm down and maybe to talk to a counsellor of some kind. When she showed up she was very friendly, distant and totally unhelpful. Luckily due to my early experiences with Steve I was used to these kinds of people. They had, after all, been my sole companions for the two months before my moved to Vegas near Bob had been arranged.

As always Bob is there to give me his arm to lean on. I may be absolutely fine but it's nice to have him there with me, steady and dependable as he has been since the day we met. Within minutes he has led me to the car and we are on the way back to the familiar surroundings of the house. I don't say these to him but I quietly contemplate what he's been saying about going back to Vegas. It may be quieter here, but after what happened with Steve I don't feel as safe here anymore. I also miss the hustle and bustle of everyday life. There aren't nearly as many interesting people to meet in Georgia.

When I step out of the air conditioned safety of the car and into the heat that is Georgia weather. Much like people do in a rainstorm we quickly went to the front door to once again find sanctuary in the cool interior of our house.

When the door opens I can see that it is still a mess from the aftermath of the incident, but thankfully it still smells like home and I am grateful.

Without saying a word I begin to tidy up, grabbing a bin liner and stuffing the things in it that are broken beyond repair, then setting about putting everything else back in its proper place. Bob, of course, helps as soon as he takes in what I'm doing.

No sooner has the last photograph been put on the coffee table, a picture from Ana and Christian's wedding, than a knock comes from the door. My husband goes to answer it and I take a very welcome seat on the sofa. When he enters the room again he is followed by a man I recognise. Detective Naylor, the police officer who interviewed me at the hospital originally. Maybe he thinks that he can get a more satisfactory statement now that I am fully recovered.

'Hello ma'am,' he speaks in a slow drawling voice. He has a strange accent. It sounds as though he could be from Texas, but every so often a vaguely British tone enters his voice.

Instead of answering I smile at him and Bob offers him a seat. Once the usual pleasantries have been taken care of we are sitting in my living room, drinks in hand waiting for him to say what he has come to say.

He looks very uncomfortable as he looks at me, his gaze not wavering.

'Ma'am, I have some rather upsetting news to give you,'

I catch my breath, is Steve dead? Have I killed my ex-husband? If that's true I don't know how I feel about that. Leaving aside the fact that I have killed another human being I feel liberated, free, but at the same time unbelievably sad. I gave this man years of my life, vows and my careless submission. I can't even start to think that I was the one who killed him. It's just too horrific for words.

I think all this in the space of a couple of seconds, and am somewhat relived when he speaks again as he is contradicting my thoughts, but then I'm stunned as I full take in the meaning.

'your ex-husband is pressing charges against you for assault' He looks uncomfortable, and I already know that he doesn't believe this for a second, 'He claims that you called him here, and then attacked him without reason of justification.'

'Without reason?' My husband, usually in control of his temper looks furious, 'Have you read my wife's file detective? If you have then you know that this is not the first time something like this has happened. The only difference this time is that my wife fought back.'

Naylor raises a hand to stop his tirade, while I look down at the floor. How truly ironic it would be if fighting back against my old oppressor ends up getting me a one way ticket to prison.

'Sir, we have to inform you if someone presses charges against you, it's the law. We will, of course proceed by going through all the evidence that is available, but from what I've seen there really isn't much of a case against you. Not to mention that you have a restraining order out against this man. At the very least he has violated that.'

Bob just nods and then leaves the room. I see him fumbling with his phone as he goes and I already know why. He is going to ring Ana and Christian. Any chance that I could be arrested may disappear with the help from him. It is not something I like to ask, but if I am totally honest I would prefer that to prison.

There is a slight frown on his face when he walks back into the room, and very slightly he shakes his head. My heart sinks as I realise what he's saying. They haven't answered their phones. Of all the times they could have their phones turned off this has to have been the worst timing.

'May I ask you some questions Ma'am,' the detective asks, his eyes moving between me and Bob, not missing a moment of the interaction that's just passed.

I just nod and the interrogation begins.

* * *

**Steve**

I'm fucking sick of this room. I can't believe that stupid bitch actually managed to get the better of me. Well now I've taught her a lesson. Let's see how she likes being locked up for this. Let's see how the little gold-digging whore of a daughter of hers likes seeing her precious mother goes to jail.

They must be wracking their brains trying to figure out how I found them. The truth is that if you are going to go through all the trouble to get someone in the witness protection programme it's probably not best for their daughter to become famous.

I'd recognised the picture of her slut of a daughter immediately when I'd walked past a magazine stand. They'd obviously not read this particular article or that asshole of a husband would probably have stopped the sale of this particular magazine. In the article is mentioned that her mother lived in Georgia. It was pretty simple after that.

Now that her daughter is married to the richest fucker this side of the country they can both afford to pay me what they owe me. I've rotted in a jail cell for years because of them; it's about time I get some fucking payment for what they did for me. If I can't get her to pay me the easy way, I guess I'll just have to give her taste of her own medicine. I can't wait to hear the new that the little idiot bitch has gone to jail. The bitch deserves it.

* * *

**Ana**

Christian was right. I do need to be with my mom right now, not only for her but for me. I remember what she was like in the years she spent with Steve. As a result I am falling apart at the seams thinking about what she will be like now after seeing him after all these years.

When the Taylor pulls up outside my blood runs cold. Along with Bob's land rover and Mom's little Nissan there is a police car. Christian immediately senses my alarm and quickly begins to reassure me.

'They'll just want a statement,' he says gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. Somewhere in the back of my head I register that this makes sense, but I'm still nervous. I can't even begin to imagine what my mother thought when she first saw him after opening the door.

Christian knocks, and a few seconds later we are met by a very worried looking Bob. When he sees us I think he lets out a sigh of relief.

'What's going on?' I ask quickly, alarmed by his expression. It is a very rare thing that can have him looking this worried. I would have thought it was my mother's reaction to Steve, but she seems fine when I spoke to her last night, just in the hospital for observation.

He doesn't say anything, just steps aside and leads us to the living room. My mother is sitting in a chair, speaking quietly with her head in her hand as though she has completely given up. Meanwhile a middle aged man, with a shock of blonde hair and eyes the colour of tree bark sits writing down notes in a notebook.

'Steve's pressed charges,' Bob tells us quietly, 'So she's got to give another statement, in more precise detail. She's already told him all about what happened when they were married.'

I can feel myself pale, and Christians eyes on me, but I don't take my eyes off my mother. I go to sit next to her but I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn to glare at my husband, who shakes his head gently.

'I'm not stopping you from going to her,' he says quietly, 'just tell her that I'm going to call my lawyer for her. Everything will be fine.'

I nod at him, the shock of events managing to cut off my ability to speak. I can hear Christian's commanding voice speaking on the phone in the next room as I take a seat next to my mom.

She manages a genuine smile when she sees me but it's not the same as usual. It's the smile she used to wear when that asshole was hitting her. The smile I barely every saw because I moved in with Ray. Because she sent me to live with Ray so Steve could never hurt me like that.

I reach out and grab her hand, then proceed to face down the detective. I have had a lot of experience with detectives since I've known Christian. Bring it on new guy.

* * *

**I am so sorry. Things have been a little hectic recently and I really haven't had the time or focus to just sit down and write recently. I've written three new chapters so that I can just upload for a while until everything calms down. **

**Thanks for sticking with this story even though I am quite dreadful at updating regularly at the moment. I won't give up on it but I'm sorry to say that there will be some long gaps between chapters until about February, although probably never as long as the last one again.**

**I also rediscovered Tumblr …. So for a while it was I'll just go on Tumblr for 5 minutes and then get on with writing … its Tumblr. It's dangerous.**

**Also those of you who want me to write more sex stuff there is stuff coming out. I can't after all write a fifty shades fanfic without it =]**

**X**


	17. The Repression

**Ana**

It's been three days since that bastard accused my mum of assault and everyone is stressed out. My stress isn't made any better by the face that my little blip has finally decided to make it's presence known and I have been having 'morning' sickness at every hour of the day that I finally manage to relax. I just cannot cut a break at the moment

I am honestly dreading going back to work now, as I know that I will be quite a sight running out of my office to the bathroom every time I start to feel queasy. If that isn't a giveaway I don't know what is, and I don't want the press to know until we tell them. I like his idea of spending some time alone on the Grace. On the other hand it looks like we are going to be here for a while for mom so we could just let them know now.

I sigh, staring up at the ceiling from the bed as I come to the conclusion that this would be the most sensible course of action to take. That way I can get the amount of work I miss down to a minimum until my maternity leave. I don't know how Christian feels about me going back to the world once the baby arrives. On one hand I don't think he'll like the idea. He's so old fashioned that I would expect him to try and insist that I stay home. On the other hand he adored Grace who is a very dedicated doctor and was all the time she was being the most loving mother imaginable. I can't quite imagine how they managed to raise all three children when both she and Carrick had such time consuming jobs. I guess I'll find out soon.

'Hey,' My mom's soft voice from the door breaks me out of my reverie and I look at her. I haven't actually had a conversation alone with her since we've been here. Most of the time Bob is around to give her someone to lean on. He has really impressed me actually. At first I was dubious about him, but then what daughter wouldn't be when on her third stepfather. However over the past three days he has proved himself to be totally dependable even in the time of a crisis, and it is obvious that he adores my mom.

In no time at all we are both on the bed, my head in her lap as it was when she comforted me as a child. Gently she stroked me hair. It is ridiculous that she is the one comforting me now, when it is her who is going through this nightmare but I can't make myself pull away. This whole business has brought back memories I didn't even know I had until now. I know that it's worrying Christian but I just can't tell him about it. I don't even know if my mom knows about it.

'Oh darling,' her voice is so soft I have to strain to hear her, 'I'm so sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' I tell her, and she sighs.

'Oh but I do. I feel so guilty about what I put you through when I married him,' Holy shit. This is a conversation I never thought we'd have. Ever since she was put in witness protection to live near Bob she has never said a word about it. 'I am so sorry for sending you away.'

'Mom, don't. It wasn't your fault.'

'It was my fault, at least partly. I knew what he was. That's why I sent you to Ray but I thought I could work things out. If was stupid and it wasn't fair to you.'

I stay silent, trying to halt the prick of tears that now threaten.

'After what he said to you, what he tried to do….'

'Don't,' my voice is strangled, but her words are bringing back hazy memories that I had somehow blocked out until now.

I can see myself aged nine years old standing between Steve and my mother. My mother is on the floor, either unconscious or pretending to be. I don't want him to hit her again. I know what happens next and by the sound of it my mum doesn't, but she does have an idea.

'Oh honey,' she breathes, stroking my hair again, 'I know this has been hard on you. Are you gonna be ok.'

I can't answer that question at the moment as I am fighting a losing battle against tears. After a minute or two a sob escapes me. I turn my head into her lap, breathing in her comforting smell as I bawl. She strokes me hair, murmuring comforting things and continuing to stroke my hair as I let out all the pain that I have kept bottled inside me since that time out in one big cry.

This is how my husband finds us fifteen minutes later. I hear them speak but not what they say. My mother gets up, kisses me on my head and then leaves me with Christian who seems confused but takes over the comforting.

In the end the comforting fails. Instead of crying myself out I just end up falling asleep mid sob. I cannot deal with what I have just remembered. My body has just decided to shut down so I don't have to process it. I don't see how I will ever be the same again after this.

* * *

**Naylor**

I knew of course, from the moment I entered that house that Carla Adams was innocent. No one gets in such at state over an intentional beating, or a malicious on. She was clearly terrified of her ex-husband, but I can only do my job in order to help her.

I recognised her daughter of course and strangely I felt even more sympathy for her. Her recent encounter with Jack Hyde was plastered across every magazine and newspaper in the country. This was something I'd seen before. As soon as you acquire a small amount of fame life becomes significantly more difficult. Unfortunately the young Mrs Grey has managed to get significantly more than a small amount of pain.

As chance would have it I actually know Mark Adams, Carla's brother in law and the man who dealt with her case before she was put into witness protection. I've already called him, and he was already packing a bag after his brother had phoned him to ask him if there was anything he could do. This should make things much easier.

* * *

**Christian**

I watch Ana as she takes a well needed nap in our room at Carla and Bob's house. As usual I am worried about her. She has been doing so much and been through so much stress recently and I don't know how she is coping with all of it. On top of that there is the baby. I know that stress can effect pregnancies sometimes but she's still so newly pregnant that I don't know if it would affect her to seriously now. Even so it's not a chance I want to take. I cannot wait until next week when we have the scan. With any luck Doctor Green will tell us that everything is absolutely fine and my mind will be put at ease.

I was alarmed beyond words earlier when I came back from a phone call with my dad to ask about Lawyers and found Ana inconsolable on the bed. No matter what I did she did not stop crying. She wasn't even that bad after the incident with that fucker Jack Hyde. There is something beyond just stress about her mom going on here. I am going to find out at some point, but I have a feeling that this is not something she will want to talk about. She might not even be able to talk about it.

I hate thinking about this. I hate recognising my own symptoms in my wife that I have seen over and over again in myself. When we get back home I'm going to talk to her about going to see Flynn. I think she needs to.

* * *

I must fall asleep because the next thing I know I am laying on the bed, and my wife's beautiful blue eyes are looking into my face. Her hand is trailing down my chest, and this must have been what woke me up. I groan as she grasps me firmly in her fingers and begins to move.

As usual I have woken up with my erection standing to attention, and this time I am grateful for it as the sensations rush through me. I pull her towards me, and kiss her ardently while she continues to stroke. I explore her with my lips, trailing kisses down from her mouth, to her jaw and then her neck. She moans and her fingers tighten a little, sending a jolt of pleasure through me.

My own hand moves down to the apex of her thighs and I gasp at how wet she is. I must be the luckiest man in the world because my wife is always ready when I want her.

'Enough,' I rasp, pulling out of her grasp, 'I don't want to cum yet.'

Her breath hitches as my fingers probe her entrance and then thrust inside her at a slow rhythm. I don't stop as I continue to trail kisses downwards, giving lavish attention to each breast as I do. Her nipples, already hard, harden even more as I swirl my tongue around each other them.

'Christian please,' She moans.

'Quiet baby,' I murmur, and increase the speed of my fingers, making her back arch. I can tell that she is close, and smile a little to myself, foreseeing her reaction. When I sense that she is on the brink I withdraw my fingers. She lets out a frustrated groan and stares at me.

I give her a wicked smile and move my fingers up to her lips.

'Suck,' I command softly and she does as she's told, biting down gently as she does. I close my eyes, revelling in the erotic moment.

When I take my hand back I continue my journey downwards until I am level with her core. I trail kisses slowly up her thighs, making her moan and writhe beneath me.

'Keep still baby,' I warn, and I almost laugh as she tries too. Every so often she jerks a little, her body moving instinctively. As I knew she would she yells and arches her back when finally I reach my goal, and my tongue begins to work, circling her clitoris. Within no time she is on the brink again, panting my name, and gripping the sheets on the bed for dear life.

'Quiet baby, we wouldn't want your mom to hear this.' I warn her, my fingers keeping her on the edge.

'Their …. Out,' she breathes between breaths. I give her a salacious grin and then finally I take pity on her. Once again my tongue is circling her, and along with the constant pumping of my fingers she comes apart beneath be, almost screaming her release.

I move back up quickly, kissing her deeply and absorbing her cries. While I do this I kick off boxers and position myself over her. In one swift move I am inside her, moving slowly. As I gradually increase my rhythm she begins to moan again with me. I can feel my orgasm building and I start to force myself to hold off.

'Come on Ana,' I groan between gritted teeth, and I feel her cum, her walls clenching around my erection and I cum, shouting as I do.

'Ana, oh fuck'

I collapse on top of her for a few seconds as I come back to myself, and then roll off her, pulling out of her as I do. Panting I look over at her and I'm surprised by her expression. She looks sated, yes but she also looks triumphant and maybe even a little guilty.

'What is it?' I ask, confused but she just shakes her head.

I open my mouth to ask her again when we hear the front door slam downstairs. Looking ver grateful she gets up and starts to put her clothes on.

'Well that was well timed' she says a little too casually.

'We are going to talk about this,' I say, and I think she pales a little, but nods.

* * *

**Taylor**

I am frustrated. After all my careful planning I cannot believe that once again this has been put off by an emergency with my employers. I had booked the restaurant carefully, and even been given permission to have a few days off at the end of the week. Now that this has happened with Ana's mother that has been postponed for the third time.

I have been trying to propose to Gail for over three months, and every time I come close it seems that something goes wrong. The first time I tried My ex-wife decided that Sophie's cold was probably pneumonia and got me into such a state of panic that I didn't know what to do. That was immediately followed my Mr Greys near death experience with Charlie Tango. After that things were very chaotic with the Mr Grey and Ana's wedding, the honeymoon and then the Jack Hyde situation.

The second time I has planned to propose was three weeks ago. Of course At that point Ana was insensible in the hospital and somehow it just didn't seem like the right atmosphere. I have never seen Gail as upset as she was then. I know that she is fond of Ana, we all are in fact. And for all of his sternness and sometimes downright stupidity we are fond of Mr Grey as well.

However their hectic and unpredictable life is giving me more stress than I can say. I can deal with a man with a gun, break ins, car chases and a variety of other things. However the one thing I seem not to be able to handle is proposing to the woman I love. I don't remember if being this hard the first time around but then again my ex-wife and I didn't exactly have a normal engagement. We were in Vegas and decided to do it on the spot. I have not been that drunk since that happened.

Gail and I are staying in Mr and Mrs Adams other spare bedroom and it really is very comfortable. Gail is enjoying it here, knowing that she is making life easier for everyone while everything is so stressful. I know that she is worried about Ana, who has gotten gradually quieter since we got here.

I mean we did hear them doing what they do best earlier in the day but I think it is the first time I've heard the awkward sex noises since we've been here. Something is not right.

* * *

**Ana**

The rest of the day has been spent going through plans for getting mom off the hook and trying not to think of my very recently uncovered memory. Needless to say I have failed.

At this point I am used to catching Christian's worried looks. What I am not used to is everyone elses. I feel like I am stealing mom's thunder a little. After all she is the one who is going through hell at the moment and all I have is a memory. No matter what I do though I cannot shake this feeling. I know Christian wants to know what is wrong with me but I don't think I could tell him if I wanted to.

I am also worried about what would happen if he found out. I think that he might actually kill Steve, and while I don't care in the slightest about that bastard I don't want Christian to go to jail because of him. I have no idea what I am going to do when he corners me, and he will corner me.

Maybe I could put my earlier plan into motion of distracting him with sex. It worked so well before and for a moment I forgot everything apart from him and me. I felt slightly guilty afterwards but after it became clear that I wasn't going to get interrogated then and there I felt that it was worth it.

I think that there may only be one way to get him to not bring it up which is if I agree to go and see Flynn. He's been dropping hints about it for a while now and up until this point I have ignored them. Now for the first time I think I might actually need to see him. I need to know that he won't tell my husband however, but I don't think he will. The first time I met him he said something about doctor patient confidentiality. I cannot imagine that goes away just because we are married now.

The main problem will be talking about it. I have always thought that I don't have a harrowing childhood. I only lived with My mom and Steve for six months and before now all I remembered was his temper. I remembered vaguely him hitting my mom and his insults to me. Until now I thought that had been all there was to remember.

Oh how do I cope with this? I just don't know. Maybe Dr. Flynn will be able to help.

I am sitting on the bed, staring at the door. I am prepared for what I am going to say to Christian. I know that it will worry him more, but I also know that if anyone understands why I can't tell him yet it will be him.

When he walks into the room after brushing his teeth I can tell that he too had come ready for battle. He is determined for some kind of answer from me. I feel my shoulders slump and I shut my eyes. I am exhausted. Everything from the last few months has come crashing down upon me and this memory is just the thing that has broken me.

'I want to see Flynn.' My voice is small but determined. I can hear his sharp intake of breath at my words, and then the bed shifts as he sits next to me and he takes me into arms.

'I wish you'd tell me what it is?' He says into my hair.

I don't respond, just shake my head slightly, revelling in the feel of his arms.

'I want to go home,' I say finally and he agrees almost immediately. It's clear that he thinks that the sooner I talk to Flynn the better. We both agree that there is no way we can go home for at least a week. That way we can help mom and Bob with whatever they need to do to help Mom get rid of this ridiculous charge. With that time frame in mind I tell him my next idea.

'I think we should tell the press about little Blip now,' I say and he looks at me.

'What about the boat,'

'I've missed to much work as it is. This way we can kill two birds with one stone.'

He nods, as if thinking to himself. I think maybe he is going to try and persuade me to reconsider but apparently thinks better of it.

'I'll make some calls now, so it will be reported tomorrow.'

He kisses me on the forehead before he leaves the room. I don't see him come back into the room, but when I wake up next I am under the covers, and this time it is me who is wrapped around him for comfort. I don't even want to think about what that means

* * *

**Yep, sooner than last time. I'm actually rereading the books to get a feel for the characters again so hopefully my writing should improve when I'm done with it. **

**I've just looked on the fifty shades wiki and realised I have all Carla's marriage dates totally wrong so I'm just going to live with it and make up my own. It you don't like me changing this stuff then … I don't know write a story where it's right :)**

**That's for follows, favourites and reviews as always. Please keep them coming. I love all you guys so much for sticking with this xx**


End file.
